


Bartender's Choice

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a flair bartender at Kane's nightclub. He's used to attention from the customers - it's part of the show. But Jensen stands out. He might just be special. The problem is, Jared had never been one to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared hopped up onto the bar and spun on his ass so he could drop down on the other side. The music was already pounding out a steady dance beat that he could feel all the way through to the center of his heart.

“Danilo,” Jared called out.

As soon as the other bartender heard Jared’s call, he spun on his heel and swung a Tequila bottle downward in a wide arch, then tossed it up in the air over his shoulder at Jared.

Hips swaying slowly in time to the music, Jared snatched the bottle out of the air and let it roll up his arm, across his chest and back down the other arm, caught it then poured a full shot into a glass. Spinning once, Jared threw the bottle up in the air, grabbed a scoop of ice up and bounced the ice off the bottle into the glass. While he was topping the drink up with orange juice, he called out, “Seven fifty!” to the man sitting on the other side of the bar.

Shaking his head, Jared had one of those crazy moments when he wondered how he’d ended up there.

He’d been a senior in college when he’d first gone to _Flashback_. The club was a members only gay bar in a remodeled loading dock. He picked up the flairtending faster than most. Danilo said Jared was a natural.

There were far worse jobs to have, and on a good night, Jared could make a couple hundred dollars in tips. Of course, that meant pulling out some of the more customer-oriented moves; leaping up on the bar to light cigarettes, dropping things deliberately to give people the idea that he might not be as good as they thought. He would start off the night dressed in his jeans (tight in all the right places) and the __Flashback_ , staff t-shirt (tight everywhere) and by two in the morning, he would probably have his t-shirt tucked into his back pocket. Danilo said he’d never wear shirts if he had a body like Jared’s. Fortunately, Jared had been raised with more modesty._

He ran through his usual routine for the start of his shift: checked the amounts of liquor for the most popular drinks, cleaned out the drip trays, and got everything lined up the way he liked it. Danilo started half an hour before him, so he was already pouring.

While he worked, Jared glanced along the row of occupied barstools. A lot of them were new faces; there were some of Jared’s regulars– the usual crowd.

Grabbing two napkins, Jared flung them into the air and took a bow when they landed in front of two of his regulars. Mike and Misha –a couple; slightly older than Jared– came in most weekends. Naturally, they ordered their usual: a gin and tonic and a Brazilian.

The gin and tonic was a no-brainer. Jared grabbed a shaker off the counter, the spouted bottle of gin and a medium-sized glass, then threw all of them up in the air and began juggling them. A stream of gin was caught mid-air by the glass; the shaker landed on the counter seconds after the glass. While he used the mix hose to top up the glass, Jared made a game of flicking ice cubes off the scoop into the drink. As soon as the drink was ready, he planted it squarely on the napkin. He didn’t even hear the applause or yelling anymore.

 _The Brazilian_. Not, as everyone thought, named after Danilo, who was, in fact, from Uruguay. A shaker tossed into the air was filled with white rum, vodka, cranberry juice and a dash of Grenadine, then Jared swung his hips back and forth in time with the shaker as he mixed the drink. Mixed, the drink was poured into a tall glass and decorated with an umbrella. Jared held the glass out behind him as Danilo passed and the man leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of the glass. Jared slid the glass onto the empty napkin and smiled at Mike and Misha. “Sixteen dollars, boys.”

The prices were higher at Jared and Danilo’s bar in the back of the club, but people expected it. They were the best flair bartenders in town; the _only_ flair bartenders on the more fashionable south side.

Jared bumped his hip against Danilo’s as the man walked behind him to pour Daiquiri mix into a large-sized souvenir cup. “Busy tonight?”

“Pretty steady,” Danilo answered. The man was about a foot shorter than Jared and had to push up onto his toes to be heard.

“New guy. Two o’clock. Suit. Probably has money.”

“God.” Jared shoved at Danilo gently. “We’re bartenders, not hookers.”

“Can’t hurt to please the good tippers,” Danilo grinned, and danced his way back to the other side of the bar.

Jared glanced over in the general direction of the _new_ guy but before he could pick him out of the crowd, he heard Danilo yell out, “Bartender’s Choice!”

It was a _Flashback_ thing; kind of their club signature. For fifteen dollars, you got a cocktail created by the bartender in an oversized _Flashback_ margarita glass.

Without even missing a beat, Jared picked up a shaker and flipped it up into the air then caught it on the back of his hand. Danilo aimed ice at the shaker and Jared tried to catch most of it. With his free hand, Jared grabbed the white rum and swung it down then up, letting go and spinning to catch the shot of liquor that left the bottle. Danilo danced his way back down to Jared and slid his hands over Jared’s hips while they swayed in time to the music.

They juggled the rest of the ingredients between them until the glass was full and Danilo could flip a cherry into it.

Shoving the glass ahead of him, Jared climbed up onto the bar and stepped over the drink to wait for the money. When the customer looked up at him, Jared winked and pulled his t-shirt up just a little and motioned for the man to tuck the money in his waistband.

Climbing onto the bar was Jared’s thing. He knew that a lot of their older customers liked a really flirty, in-your-face bartender and Jared could play that role.

As soon as the man had slipped the money just into the top of his jeans, Jared jumped down off the bar and danced up against Danilo’s hip for the rest of the song. As he studied Danilo’s face --his tan-colored skin, sparkling brown eyes-- Jared grinned. There were definitely worse jobs to have.

-=-=-=-

This was not Jensen’s usual place. Not that he wasn’t a drinker; he could party with the best of them, but his typical party environment involved more people he knew, and the music was much, much more quiet. Here, it was blasting so loud that he could barely hear himself think. And people kept cheering, which had a lot to do with the two men behind the counter. This was the reason he was here. Misha had insisted he needed to drop by and check out the flair bartending, at least once, because apparently it had to be seen. He knew his friend was down the bar some but he’d slipped into the only free spot he could find to get his drink first.

And really, he liked Misha and his partner Mike but they were a little too involved with each other during their time off to make suitable company. So Jensen had planned to get a drink, find a table near enough to watch the two men performing their supposedly amazing drink-making and go home. Then he could say he saw the _amazingness_ and that would be that. Only it really _was_ amazing.

The taller one, Jensen thought he’d heard someone yelling the name ‘Jared’, worked so smoothly with the other without even speech it was kind of surreal. Bottles were flying up in the air, spinning along their arms, drinks being made faster than Jensen thought possible with such motions. Jensen’s eyes widened when Jared hopped up on the bar, a man pushing up to tuck money into his jeans. He was incredibly tall, even more so up on the bar, and Jensen was sure he wasn’t the only one practically drooling over the man’s physique.

Jensen was beginning to think Misha had ulterior motives insisting he come here. He’d been pushing the whole _hooking up_ thing a lot lately. Jensen’s hand fluttered up to his tie, wishing he’d thought to change as he leaned into the bar. He found himself hoping that Jared came to make his drink. Yeah, the other guy was cute --hot even-- but, well... Jared. The other couldn’t really compare to him.

Leaning an arm on the bar --after ensuring there was nothing there staining the surface-- Jensen leaned forward slightly, hoping to draw Jared’s attention. He could use the drink now, definitely. And his mind was already turning over options of drinks to order, something that would get Jared’s body moving a whole lot more.

Jared wiped his hands on his towel and looked over at whom he realized must be the _new guy_. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stared over at him and grinned, like he knew something the man didn’t. Taking one step closer, he tilted his head and waited.

For a moment, Jensen stared. Someone brushed hard against his side and Jensen looked over then back at Jared quickly. “Um,” he said too quietly and blinked then leaned against the bar, closer to Jared. “Can I get an espresso-tini?”

He flinched at the drink name, but he could use the espresso part of the drink as much as the alcohol. Even if it sounded ridiculous in his mind.

Jared snatched up a napkin and threw it at the customer. It fluttered down in front of him and landed on the bar. Pushing up his shirt sleeves, Jared spun and wiggled his hips a little as he picked up a martini shaker. Tossing the shaker up in the air, Jared let it roll across his chest and down his arm, snatching it out of the air right in front of _new guy’s_ face. Winking, he moved back over to pick up the Patron XO Cafe and Kahlua. Still smiling over at the _new guy_ , he swung his hips lazily as the slower liquors poured into the shaker. Stirring it quickly with a straw, he licked the end of it and tossed it behind him into the trash then flipped the top up over onto the shaker. Dancing back toward the customer, Jared grinned; the man was actually blushing slightly, which just added to the fact that he was really attractive.

Shaking the container, Jared licked his lips and tossed the shaker up in the air. Flipping the lid off once he caught it, he snatched the bottle of White Creme de Cacao from under the bar, swung it down in an arc so it curved up over his shoulder and he grabbed it to pour it into the shaker. Holding the shaker out toward the customer, he yelled out, “Blow on it for luck.”

Jensen’s heart rate was surprisingly intense for a moment, like maybe he shouldn’t be feeling it slamming against his chest wall, and maybe he couldn’t blame it on the music. He leaned forward and blew over the shaker, wetting his lips as he dropped back onto his heels. Jensen could _feel_ the flush of color over his cheeks, the rush of blood pounding in time with the beat of the music over the loud speakers. Jensen swallowed thickly, watching Jared with wide eyes.

Nodding his thanks, Jared stepped back and made a big production of settling his feet and chewing nervously on his lip. Tossing the shaker up, he caught it on the back of his neck and flipped his head down to drop it onto the top of his arm and let it roll down. Throwing the shaker up into the air, he caught it upright on the back of his hand, flipped it and had it land upright once more. Snagging both ends of the shaker, he shook his hips in time with the shaking motion and flipped a glass up onto the counter in front of the customer. Flicking the top off the shaker, he poured until the glass was nearly topped off and wiped the lip of the shaker with his finger. Bringing his finger up to his mouth, he wiped the sticky liquor across his bottom lip then sucked it off and slid the drink toward the man across the bar.

“Ten bucks,” he called out as he leaned across the bar, planting his elbows down and propping his chin up on his hands.

It was all kind of unfair, the way Jensen’s cock went from semi-interested to full blown _hard_ at the way Jared’s tongue moved over his lips. He was either going to kill Misha, or thank him profusely for providing jack-off material for the next month. It took a minute for Jensen to realize Jared was waiting for him to pay. He tugged his wallet out of his pocket and pulled it open, flipping through the money and offering Jared a ten dollar bill. He was more than thoroughly impressed that anyone could do anything like that; it was a talent more than Jensen even realized.

“Thank you,” he called, smiling at the bartender.

Jared took the bill and slid it into the cash drawer under the bar and called out, “You’re very welcome.”

Stepping back, he picked up a beer for a regular who was walking up to the bar and slid it onto the slick countertop.

Lifting his drink to his lips, Jensen sipped slowly, eyes still fixed on Jared as he moved on to help the next customer. He caught Misha’s eye down the bar and rolled his eyes when the man held his drink up and smirked. Shaking his head, Jensen took a longer drink then reached back into the wallet, pulling out a five. Sure, it was half his drink cost, but with all the effort Jared put into it, Jensen figured he deserved it. Flipping the wallet closed, Jensen stuffed it back into his pocket and pushed up onto his toes, straining for the tip jar.

Jared saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly pulled the tip jar away from the man as he reached for it. Taking a few steps back, he ran and hopped up onto the bar right in front of him. Swaying slowly from side to side, he pulled his t-shirt up as he wriggled his way down into a crouch right in front of him. He tapped his finger against his bare midriff and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay...” Jensen whispered, eyes widening slightly as he took in Jared’s sculpted chest, trailing over the skin up to a bright smile. Swallowing thickly, he ignored the catcalls coming from around him and pressed his hips flush against the bar, leaning unnecessarily close. Jensen wasn’t really the type to play these kinds of games; any flirting he did was much more subdued and more often with people he knew were actively interested.

Now, though, he pressed the folded bill to the area of skin Jared had tapped and dragged down, eyes fixing on hazel sparkling in the flashing light of the club. His tongue ran over his lips in one pass as his fingers connected with denim, losing the heat from Jared’s chest. The jeans were really too tight --but wonderfully so-- and Jensen pulled for just a moment so he could tuck the bill into place, thumb brushing Jared’s skin for a beat before pulling his hand back. _Damn_ , it was turning into the most erotic non-sexual thing he’d ever done.

Jared’s eyes widened and he found himself actually feeling turned on by the way the guy was looking at him. It _really_ helped that the man was hotter than hell and probably had no idea that he was. His short red/brown hair looked soft, his eyes the most amazing bottle green color, and he had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. On impulse, Jared reached out and brushed his thumb quickly down the guy’s cheek then straightened up and danced his way down the bar to Misha so he could wiggle his ass at the dude before hopping down off the bar.

Dropping his gaze, Jensen stared down at his drink for a long moment before picking it up and stepping back from the bar. Another step back and someone filled the space he’d been in, pressing forward to get their own drink order in. Jared was leaning across the bar, cupping a hand around his ear to hear something a customer was saying, and Jensen turned around to find a table or someplace suitable to stand around and convince himself that at almost thirty years old, he really shouldn’t be instantly crushing on cute bartenders who likely made half their tips flirting with customers. It didn’t explain away the way his skin tingled still from the brief contact, but it would work for now.

-=-=-=-

Jared watched until the man disappeared into the crowd and then Danilo was pressed up against his side, hips snapping back and forth in time to the music.

“You liked him,” his co-worker called out.

“He’s hot,” Jared replied, as he turned into Danilo’s body and let his hands settle on the short man’s waist. “You think he’s single?”

“Oh, Jared.” Danilo waggled a finger up at him. “No fraternizing with the customers, remember?” Danilo spun so his back was to Jared as he started to make another drink.

Wrinkling his nose at the warning, Jared stepped back to his corner and pulled two beers to fulfill a request.

There _was_ technically an unofficial rule about not dating customers. Their manager, Christian, said that the last thing he needed was bartenders who serial dated their way through all the customers. He said it was a quick way to lose a lot of money. Of course, Christian also said he wanted all his bartenders to be single and available to entice the customers. Jared was pretty sure that wasn’t legal so he wasn’t _too_ troubled by the idea of breaking the _no-dating_ rule.

Leaning _way_ across the bar, he pulled a lighter out of his jeans pocket and lit a customer’s cigarette before starting to throw a shaker and empty tequila bottle around.

He wasn’t sure why he was thinking about the _new guy_. After all, he’d disappeared quickly, even if he _had_ seemed pretty interested. And Jared knew nothing about the man; he might be a real jerk or an axe murderer, a businessman just passing through Vancouver. Even worse -- he might be a horrible kisser, although Jared had trouble believing that based on the man’s full lips and the way he’d licked them.

Fumbling the shaker, Jared leaped out of the way as it hit the padded floor behind him, then looked up at the customers along the bar and grinned.

Danilo shook his head and Jared gave his co-worker a filthy look before pushing thoughts of the _new guy_ aside so he could concentrate.

-=-=-=-

It was probably a miracle Jensen found a table near enough to have a good view of Jared working the crowd like a pro. Jensen mostly forgot about his drink, would likely have tuned out the world around him completely if an arm hadn’t dropped down heavily around his shoulders, making him jump.

“Cute, isn’t he?” Misha pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear, invading his personal space on a level Jensen was not prepared for.

“You smell like every alcohol imaginable,” Jensen yelled in return, eyes turning to Misha then over his shoulder to Mike, nodding a greeting. “How can you even hear in this place?”

“It’s worth it!” Misha laughed, dragging up one of the other chairs at the table and nudging Jensen’s drink toward him. “We saw that display. Certainly wasn’t G-rated.”

“I was just giving him a tip,” Jensen shrugged, but he smiled down at his drink, bringing it up to his lips to sip from. “So, why did you bring me here? Trying to taunt me with the hot bartender who’d never be interested?”

“You don’t know that. I have it on good authority he’s single.” Misha laughed and glanced over at his partner, nodding once.

Before Jensen had time to really react, Mike had snatched his drink and drained it all in one long go.

“Fucker!” Jensen punched his arm, hard, eyes widening. “I paid ten fucking dollars for that drink. Fifteen, if you count the tip.”

“Guess you’ll have to go order us all another round,” Misha smirked, as Mike slapped a handful of bills into his hands. “Come on, Jensen.”

Jensen’s body lurched as Misha dragged him back over to the bar, pressing him into the counter.

“Jared!” Misha called, leaning far over the bar until Jared looked his way. “Mike and I each want piña coladas. And you can get my buddy Jensen here a Sex On The Beach.” Misha laughed, clapping Jensen on the shoulder, leaving Jensen standing there with wide eyes and coloring cheeks. Of course Misha would have to order him a drink like that. Really, he kind of hated his supposed friend right now.

Whistling loudly at Danilo, Jared waited until his co-worker was ready and then tossed the shaker and empty glass to him so he could move over to Jensen. He tried hard to ignore the look Danilo gave him.

“Jensen? Is that your name?” Jared leaned as far over the bar as he could --not all that difficult at his height-- his lips almost against Jensen’s ear.

Leaning against the bar on instinct, Jensen could feel the rush of air leaving Jared’s lips and he tilted his head, letting his lips brush over Jared’s ear so he could answer.

“Yeah. Something tells me you know Misha enough I don’t have to apologize for him.” He laughed at the words, trailing off a moment later and wishing he’d been the one to drain the rest of his drink; he could use the alcohol boost to flirt with someone so incredibly hot.

Jared’s neck flushed hot instantly when he felt the other man’s lips, and it took him a few moments to regain his composure.

“Yeah. Misha. M and M. They… They’re here a lot. You from Vancouver? Or just visiting?” _God_ , the guy smelled good. Jared bit down on his bottom lip and turned to try and see Jensen’s face; his nose ghosted over the shorter man’s cheek.

If Jensen turned just slightly, he was pretty sure his lips would be touching Jared’s and, however tempting that was, somehow he didn’t see it going over well. At the very least, Misha and Mike would never let him live down kissing the bartender within minutes of meeting him. So he kept still and smiled, shrugging his shoulders to adjust the suit constricting him.

“I live here. I work with Misha; he told me I had to come check you out. I mean, the bartending. The flair thing.” Jensen flushed, laughing at his fumbled words.

“Were you checkin’ me out, Jensen?” Jared’s fingers settled on the shorter man’s wrist. He had _no_ idea why he was being so forward. Usually, all the flirting he did was with the customers and honestly, he couldn’t remember by the end of the night who he’d been playing with. Jensen. This one he would remember.

“You’re kind of hard to resist.” Jensen felt slightly odd saying something so flirty, so very loud, but he knew no one else could hear so it wasn’t that big of an issue. “Have you been doing this long? You’re amazing at it.” Jensen tilted his head once more; this time his lips brushed the edge of Jared’s jaw and he held back the slight shudder at the touch.

Turning quickly, Jared pulled back a little to smile at Jensen. He couldn’t help just staring once his eyes were locked with the man’s green ones, sparkling in the bar lights. “Listen, would you--”

“Jared!” Danilo sped down the bar and slipped his arm around Jared’s waist, resting his cheek against his co-worker’s upper arm. “You should introduce me.”

Smiling stiffly, Jared kicked Danilo behind the bar. “Jensen, this is my co-worker Danilo. Danilo? Jensen.”

Shrugging out of Danilo’s grip, Jared pulled two glasses up and flipped them onto the bar.

“Hi,” Jensen half waved, falling back until he was flat on both feet. He was insanely curious what Jared was about to ask, mainly because it seemed very promising, but Danilo had kind of put a damper on it. The short man was fairly attractive, if that was your taste, but standing beside Jared, he only paled in comparison. “Drinks?” he asked Danilo, since it had seemed the man was making Misha and Mike’s at least before, though Jensen knew nothing about which drink was what.

Flipping the two glasses to Danilo, Jared called out, “Piña coladas, two for M and M.”

Danilo snagged the glasses out of the air and juggled them a few times before flipping them onto the bar.

While Danilo moved around beside him, Jared picked up a couple of bottles and poured them into a glass.

“You want the cocktail or the shooter?” Licking his lips, he stared across at Jensen, taking in the chiseled jaw and high cheekbones.

“I have no idea what’s in it,” Jensen admitted, calling out the words and shrugging. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Misha and Mike, rolling his eyes when they both gave him thumbs up. “Better give me the cocktail,” he said as he turned back, smiling at Jared. “They’ll get me too drunk otherwise.”

Jared grinned and held up a bottle before swinging it down and catching it when it fell over his shoulder. “Next time? Get a shooter from me. You’ll like it.”

Jared winked and stepped back to throw the shakers for a while. The crowd along the bar started clapping as he rolled one of the bottles across his chest and poured a shot into Jensen’s glass. After a slight fumble, he decided he needed to look away from Jensen or he was going to end up wearing the drink. Considering what he could come up with as the ways Jensen might help him get the liquor _off_ his body -- Jared stared wondering if Danilo had slipped something in his drink earlier.

He threw, tossed and flipped, dancing his way down the bar and then back up to Jensen in time to shake the drink up then flip the lid off and kick it across the bar. He gave Danilo a satisfied smirk when the lid hit his co-worker in the ass.

“There you go, Jensen.” Sliding the drink across to the short-haired man, Jared pulled out a test tube shot glass and filled it with rum and rested it in the drink. “I’m in favor of you getting a little drunk. These ones are on me,” he said, as Danilo slid two drinks toward Jensen. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks.” Jensen called, biting his lip for just a moment around a smile before gathering up the drinks and stepping back. He’d come back to leave a tip later. Something told him this wasn’t the last drink he’d be ordering that night anyway. “Boys, your drinks.” Jensen carefully set glasses onto the table and slid them forward. “They’re on Jared, so enjoy.”

“Mm. I’d like to be on Jared,” Mike sighed wistfully, reaching out for his drink.

“Hell yeah,” Misha agreed and grinned, lifting his cocktail to his lips. “What do you say, Jensen? He’s stupidly hot, huh?”

“He is. And it disturbs me that you two both seem so interested in hooking me up with him.” Jensen rolled his eyes and brought his drink up to sip. It was surprisingly good, but next time, he’d let Jared pick. Just to see what he came up with. “I’m sure he has no interest in picking up customers. It’s probably complicated or something.”

“Alright. I didn’t want to have to do this but… you asked for it,” Misha sighed heavily and stepped forward, dropping his hand hard on Jensen’s shoulder. “You? Are really fucking hot, Jensen. You’re really fucking hot and Jared’s really fucking hot and together you guys would probably make the sun explode. The earth at least. So really, go flirt. Ask him out. The worst he can do is say no, right?”

Jensen blinked at Misha, eyes widening for a moment before he tilted his head back and laughed. “Thanks, Misha. That vote of confidence, it really helps my ego.” He shook his head and reached out for his drink, bringing it up to pull long from the side. When he lowered his drink, both men were still staring at him and Jensen snorted. “How about we just wait and see how things go, okay? No reason to start planning wedding details or something.”

Both men laughed at this and Jensen shook his head, turning his gaze in time to watch Jared hop up on the bar once more, stooping down to light a cigarette for an older man sitting at the bar. It was likely too dark to be seen from where Jared was, but Jensen could have sworn their eyes met for just a moment before the big man stood, swayed his hips and hopped down.

-=-=-=-

The following Monday, it was raining and Jensen was used to it enough not to really register the drops of water hitting his head as he headed out of his house to his car. It was two days since he drank far too much at _Flashback_ and Jensen could still feel the dull pounding in his head. It was pretty much worth it, though. Seeing Jared was worth it, even if he hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to him after their first interaction. The bar had picked up speed and Jensen had simply watched Jared impressing the hell out of anyone watching.

That night, Jensen dreamed about Jared’s bare chest, his flexing muscles, the way his hair fell in his face. Jensen woke up hard and uncomfortable and slightly annoyed at himself for having wet dreams about a virtual stranger. He was going to blame Misha and hold it against him for the rest of his life. Unless something happened magically to make everything all better. Preferably Jared in his bed. But really, Jensen was a half-hour from a client who could make or break their firm so he needed to get over the thoughts.

Jensen would mostly consider his life boring. He was a contract lawyer, which basically consisted of more than the usual amount of paperwork and long meetings in which various contracts were discussed, processed and disputed. Jensen hadn’t grown up wanting to be a lawyer; in fact, he’d wanted to grow up to be a musician until he turned sixteen and his parents set him down, told him that wasn’t a _career_ and that it made sense for Jensen to follow in the family business. He’d never been interested in defending criminals or prosecuting criminals so... Contracts it was.

The move to Vancouver had been on chance alone. That is, Jensen got offered the job of a lifetime straight out of Harvard and he’d moved to Canada with very little hesitation. His family never failed to complain when they came to visit: it was too cold, too rainy, or the sun just wasn’t hot enough. Jensen liked not being under their feet, not having to deal with the _why haven’t you met someone yet_ questions, except over the phone. All in all, it worked for Jensen. Minus the few occasions when the loneliness was too much to bear, but he got over that pretty quickly too.

At twenty-seven, Jensen had taken the big step and become a Canadian citizen. He liked the ideals of the people, liked that dealing with contracts in Canada was a lot easier that the US, if only because the people tended toward being more willing to learn and understand. Plus there was the gay marriage thing; and more than anything, Jensen wanted to get married some day. Living in a place where that was already accepted would make it much easier. He kept thinking he’d find himself a nice Canadian boy and make a life for himself. Only it hadn’t happened yet.

Jensen’s mind turned to Jared once more as he stepped into the large conference room. He allowed himself a moment to think of finely sculpted arms and defined abs, a killer smile and thick, long brown hair before he pushed it all away and introduced himself.

-=-=-=-

“Are you coming with us this weekend?” Misha dropped his ass onto Jensen’s desk.

Jensen frowned at the action and pushed at his co-worker, shaking his head. “It was so loud, I think my ears are still ringing.”

“But. Jared. That’s worth the ear-ringing and hangover and whatever other excuse you can come up with,” Misha grinned, shaking his head roughly from side to side. “Seriously, man. Come with Mike and me. Even if nothing happens with Jared, maybe you’ll meet someone else. There’s lots of single guys there, and I can promise you more than half of the club was checking you out, even in your stupid suit.”

“My suit is not stupid,” Jensen defended feebly, smoothing a hand down his tie and looking back up. “You really think it’s stupid?”

“No, I don’t really think it’s stupid. You’d look hot in a clown costume, Jensen. Stop being an idiot.” Misha rolled his eyes, throwing a pen at Jensen’s head. “So, this weekend? Yes?”

Jensen would be thirty pretty soon, and believe it or not, he’d gotten most of his partying out at Harvard. People who thought those kids didn’t party were dead wrong. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of tests he barely passed while dealing with a hangover. So, really, the club/bar scene wasn’t so much his anymore. A group of friends hanging out, playing some music, drinking some beer… that sounded like a good time.

And yet, four days later, Jensen found himself stepping into the bar once more and bracing himself against the overly loud bass blasting through the speakers. He’d dressed down this time, wearing tight jeans he’d honestly been surprised to get into --making him reevaluate his scheduled gym time-- and a short-sleeved, black t-shirt. It clung, he knew it, and maybe he’d taken a shower just so he could force his hair to dry in haphazard disarray across his head, but he wasn’t admitting to any of it. And certainly not to doing it just to get Jared’s attention.

The bartender was spinning, mixer flying up in the air, and Jensen couldn’t help smirking as he squeezed into a vacant spot along the bar. He’d try to find Misha and Mike later. Right now, he was going to watch Jared until he looked his way and hope that a week of surely countless customers wouldn’t make the flamboyant man’s memory devoid of him.

Jared’s night was going pretty well. It was only just past ten and he’d already made a fair amount in tips -- but it was Friday night and things were usually pretty good. He and Danilo had just managed to pull off a pretty good duo session without dropping anything and the crowd was nice and warmed up. Glancing along the bar to check that he wasn’t missing anyone’s request, he did a double take when his eyes passed a familiar face. _Jensen_. Jensen, _not_ in a suit and with a sort of _just-fucked_ hairdo and a t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Blinking a few times, Jared dropped his shaker and bent down to pick it up then walked straight over to Jensen.

Leaning over the bar, (yeah, even though he didn’t _have_ to) Jared smiled and slid his cheek along Jensen’s before speaking, lips moving against the shorter man’s ear. “Did you come back for another show?”

“Something like that,” Jensen murmured, maybe too quiet to hear but he figured Jared’s ears were more tuned to picking up words since he worked here all the time. “You wanna make me something special? Is there a ‘Jared’s Drink Of Choice’?” Jensen smiled and turned enough for Jared to feel it along his skin.

Dropping his gaze so no one else could see his eyes darken, Jared swallowed and turned slightly toward the heat of Jensen’s cheek. “I drink beer; that’s not very exciting. What do you like?” Jared was completely distracted by the warmth of Jensen’s breath on his cheek, moving his hair slightly. He was only vaguely aware of Danilo working his way closer. “Listen, I’ll probably get shit again from Danilo if he comes over. Will you be here in half an hour? I get a break.”

“Definitely,” Jensen nodded and wondered for a moment why Danilo would give Jared shit about talking to him. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t some jealous partner thing or something. Though Jared didn’t seem like the type to lead Jensen on, unless he was reading this all wrong. “I’ll take a beer,” he added, smiling slightly. As much as he wanted to see Jared shake around making a drink, a beer sounded much better than anything shaken or stirred.

Jared slipped back from the bar and smiled shyly. He wasn’t sure if Jensen was ordering a beer because it was Jared’s favorite or because Jensen actually drank beer. Either way, it was kind of cute. Reaching below the bar, he pulled out a beer bottle and flipped the top off with the opener. Tossing a napkin on the bar, he set the beer on it.

Jared’s eyes scrunched up when Danilo blew the whistle that was hanging around his neck. Glancing over at his co-worker, Jared rolled his eyes then leaned back on the bar and turned his back to Danilo.

“You look good like that. I mean, you looked hot in a suit too, but you... I like this.” His fingers extended without thought to brush over the tight material covering Jensen’s chest. Hard muscles, the warmth of his body-- yeah. Good.

A tingle of awareness rocked through Jensen and he swallowed thickly, stuffing a hand in his too tight pocket to pull out his wallet. “Thanks,” he grinned at Jared and pulled out some cash, eyeing the drink then the man curiously. He knew what a beer cost in an average bar but he’d already put it together that things were a bit more pricey back here. “How much?”

“S’okay, I got it,” Jared smiled. He hoped that if he kept paying for Jensen’s drinks that the man would keep coming back. It was hard to even let someone in the bar know he was interested, what with all the interruptions and Danilo’s constant reminders. It wasn’t like his co-worker hadn’t ever spent a little _too_ much time with one customer or another. Glancing down the bar, he noticed Mike and Misha leering at him and blushed. “Uh, do you happen to know Mike and Misha, or have they just gotten even more creepy than usual?” Holding up his hand, he waved at the two men.

“I work with Misha,” Jensen laughed and shook his head, shooting a glare down at the couple. He thought he mentioned it before, but with the music and the drinks and fucking _Jared_ , it was impossible to remember. “They’re all on board the… us, um... Well.” Jensen flushed and dropped his gaze, picking up his beer and draining half the bottle in one go. He didn’t care what others said, Canadian beer topped American any day and he was grateful for it. Looking back up at Jared as he set the drink down, he shrugged once more and grinned.

“Oh, right. Piña coladas. I forgot that Misha was with you-- I was pretty much staring at you,” Jared shrugged, making note of how much more sexy Jensen got when he blushed. A little on the shy side worked for Jared; away from the bar, Jared wasn’t exactly a social butterfly. Picking up a wet cloth, Jared wiped down the bar in front of Jensen to buy himself a few more minutes. “On board with what? They think that you should--?”

“Jared, I need a hand. Stop flirting; you know he’ll tip you without it. You look hot tonight. Doesn’t he?” Danilo winked at Jensen and leaned against Jared’s side and slipped his hand in the back pocket of Jared’s jeans.

“Um. Yeah but...” Jensen considered Danilo for a second and wondered if it was completely irrational to dislike the man for touching Jared alone. Probably, but he worked with rationality all day so he could excuse himself that. To prove a point, or something, Jensen pulled a five from his wallet and shifted his beer aside; laying half on the bar, he reached out. Jared’s shirt slipped through his fingers as he tugged the man closer, then slid his hand slowly down the big man’s hard chest, pushing up at the shirt and tucking the bill into Jared’s waistline. Satisfied, Jensen slid back to his feet and grinned at Jared, then winked at Danilo. “See you later.”

He let his eyes linger on Jared for a moment longer before turning to wander down the bar to Mike and Misha, beer in hand.

A buzzing heat shimmered up Jared’s body and he watched Jensen walk away then turned to raise an eyebrow at Danilo. “Better make some drinks, taking my break in twenty minutes.” A smug smile grew on his lips as he saw the surprised look on Danilo’s face. Pushing past him, Jared picked up a shaker and called out, “Who’s next?”

“Way to go, Ackles!” Mike cheered, dropping an arm over Jensen’s shoulder the moment he stepped up to them. “We all think Danilo wants in Jared’s pants but you just stepped in there and let him know who was in charge.”

Jensen laughed and shook his head, squeezing between them at the bar so he could watch Jared work. “I was just giving him a tip; it was pure innocence.”

“Innocence my _ass_ ,” Misha scoffed, beaming at Jensen and knocking his shoulder. “You _want_ him.”

“Who I want or don’t want is still none of your concern,” Jensen pointed out, sipping slower from his beer now. He wanted to be as coherent as possible when Jared came out for his break, just in case of… whatever.

“And this is why you’re dressed like some gay Greek sex god?” Misha dragged his eyes down Jensen’s clothes, grin ever present.

“Aren’t all Greek gods mostly gay?” Mike pointed out, leaning across Jensen to be heard.

“You have a point, lover,” Misha nodded, and both men turned to grin at Jensen at the same time.

It was about as disconcerting as it sounded, which was a whole crap load.

“Creepy fuckers,” Jensen muttered under his breath, eyes turning up behind the bar once more.

Despite Danilo’s intentions --however pure or impure they might be-- he and Jared worked well together. They tossed mixers and glasses to each other seamlessly, played around with the crowd, smiled and danced, and Jensen wondered how much of the real Jared he was seeing. He kind of had a hunch that it was mostly an act, like Jared was just performing some great feat to get paid the big bucks. And really, most jobs were an act, so Jensen couldn’t blame him.

It did make him insanely curious as to what Jared was like one on one, though, away from the loud music and flashy moves. He imagined Jared liked quiet get-togethers with friends, preferred conversations over crowds, and maybe it was wishful thinking but he couldn’t really be bothered to care.

Jensen was a bit lost in his thoughts, tuning out Mike and Misha talking around him, and so he didn’t realize Jared wasn’t behind the bar until he felt the tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Jensen’s eyes widened as he looked up at Jared. Without the bar separating them, Jensen could see just how much taller the man was. And much more built. And pretty much the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen.

“Hi,” he grinned, stepping forward slightly so the press of people wouldn’t separate them.

“Hi.” Jared’s smile was crooked, his cheeks already warming as blood rushed to them. Pressing another beer into Jensen’s hand, Jared let his fingers brush over the shorter man’s as he let go. “Got you another beer.” Jensen was only a few inches shorter than Jared, which was kind of nice, and now that Jared could see _all_ of him at once, he was extraordinarily happy.

“Thanks. Mine was gone.” Jensen glanced behind him, which was a mistake because he found himself staring into the overly eager eyes of Mike and Misha. Looking back at Jared, he shrugged and smiled softly, dipping his head before stepping closer. “Is there anywhere quieter we could go to talk?” he asked over the music, biting down on his lip for a moment before looking back up into hazel eyes.

Nodding, Jared curled his fingers over Jensen’s wrist and tugged him toward the back of the bar. There was no point in trying to explain over the noise so he just led Jensen through the crowd to a staff door, punched in his code and pulled it open. The hallway was dark but after a few steps, Jared pushed the back door open so they could head out into the night air. Letting go of Jensen, he kicked a big rock into the doorway so it stayed open then turned back to face Jensen. “So. Hi.”

“Wow. I can actually hear your voice; much better,” Jensen smiled and sipped from his beer, grinning around the bottle. “Um, hi.” He laughed softly and held up his beer. “Do you want... well, you probably can’t drink on the clock, huh?” Jensen looked away, hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks. He wasn’t supposed to get flustered around people anymore, not being the confident lawyer he was and everything. Jared was clearly in a class all his own.

Jared held his hand out for the beer and took a sip then gave it back. “Kane doesn’t care if we drink. Owner,” he added when Jensen looked puzzled. “So-- you know Mike and Misha, you wear a suit to work. What do you do, Jensen?” Jared grinned and leaned back against the wall.

“I’m... a lawyer.” Jensen looked up at Jared and laughed, shaking his head. “That’s not nearly as horrible as it might sound. I’m a contract lawyer. So not an ambulance chaser or whatever else people think.” He shifted and leaned against the wall beside Jared, turning his head up toward him. “Not nearly as flashy as your impressive bartender moves but it pays the bills. And I look good in a suit, or so you say.” Jensen’s smile softened, shoulders lifting in a shrug.

“You do.” Jared smiled and looked down. “You look good in general, I’m guessing, no matter what you’re wearing.” Glancing at Jensen from under his lashes, Jared caught his bottom lip under his teeth. Yeah, away from his bar? Not nearly as confident _or_ as slick.

“Maybe,” Jensen nodded and turned against the wall, leaning his shoulder on it to peer up at Jared. “So, you’re not from here. It’s, um, the accent thing. Mostly faded. I can hear it, though.” He smiled and sipped from his drink, holding it between them in case Jared wanted some. “What brings someone to Vancouver to bartend?”

“Texas to LA, then here ‘cause they offered me a really good job. There aren’t a _ton_ of people who can do the flair thing. I met Danilo at one of the Pro Flair Bartending competitions and we hit it off.” Jared grinned and brushed his hair off his forehead then grabbed his shirt and waved it a little to let some of the cooler air in. “He told Kane about me and... then I ended up here.”

“Texas. I’m from Texas.” Jensen laughed at the irony of it all, finding another Texan here in the middle of Vancouver. “So, are you and Danilo... um. Are you two...?” He gestured with his beer bottle, laying it out there for Jared to answer. It was better they get on the same page anyway. Jensen liked Jared; he’d be okay with a friendship, better with more, but still…

Jared’s brow furrowed then his eyes widened. “Together? Oh... no. No.” He shook his head. “I think he would, but he’s not my type. Nice guy-- just a little... weird. And strangely possessive for someone I’ve never dated.” Jared smiled. “Why you askin’?”

He knew why he hoped that Jensen was asking, because he would _really_ like to think that the interest Jared had in him was mutual.

“Just… learning how I should act with you.” Jensen slid a little closer, smiling softly. “I wouldn’t want to flirt with someone who was spoken for. Being a Southern gentleman and all.” He let his arm bump into Jared’s, looking down at the ground then back up. “If you’re interested, I mean. You know, making sure I’m reading this right and all.” Jensen’s heart fluttered in his chest slightly. He’d forgotten how enjoyable this was, first time flirting, getting to know one another, the _newness_.

Scratching his cheek, nervous, Jared dropped his gaze and wrinkled his nose as he smiled. “Oh, I’m interested. I just-- there’s this rule at the club; we’re not supposed to date customers. I don’t really think it’s a big deal. I mean, Kane says he wants us to be single so we’re more of a draw, you know? I don’t care, though.” He looked up and met Jensen’s gaze. “About the rule, I mean.”

His voice had softened and he wet his lips. It was hard to believe that with all the small talk and teasing he did all night at work, he could feel _this_ flustered about talking to someone. Now, granted, Jensen was an incredibly hot and potentially quite awesome someone-- but still-- Jared was feeling a little like the shy teenager he was in high school.

“Okay. Good.” Jensen grinned at Jared and reached out to run his finger down Jared’s jaw. Realizing what he was doing halfway through the touch, Jensen’s eyes widened slightly and he wet his lips, slowly dropping his hand. “I, um… You have very soft skin. So, if we, if I asked you out or something, it wouldn’t cause issues here at work, would it? I could stop coming.” Jensen didn’t like that idea and shook his head. “Or I could come and pretend like I’m not insanely jealous as you flirt with every guy in there.” He shrugged and took a long drink from his beer, grateful for it.

“You’re jealous?” Jared tucked his hair behind his ear.

“More than I should be,” Jensen murmured, and lifted his shoulder, sighing softly. “I’ve been told I have a possessive streak a mile wide. Though I really shouldn’t list off my relationship flaws before we even go out once.” He chuckled quietly, watching Jared’s slow movements, learning them.

“So, you gonna ask me out?” Jared took a step closer so he was almost touching Jensen, his chin just brushing the shorter man’s cheek. As soon as he was closer, he could feel his heart rate kick up, and it suddenly felt a whole hell of a lot hotter than it should.

“Yeah.” Jensen wet his lips, turning slightly into the warmth radiating off Jared. He hadn’t been completely sure about the height difference; he’d never dated anyone taller than him, but now he definitely decided it was a good thing. “Jared?”

“Uh-huh?” Jared couldn’t help rubbing his chin then his cheek against Jensen’s cheek. He’d never been more drawn to anyone in his life and wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it. Well, he _knew_ what to do but - _God_ \- they’d only just met and hadn’t even managed to have a conversation that was longer than a few minutes.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Jensen couldn’t help grinning; closing his eyes around the tingling sensation Jared’s skin was sending rippling down his system. Part of him wanted to grab Jared and tug him to his car, take him away from work and spend the rest of the night getting to know him. That sounded _more_ than appealing. Thankfully, he had some sense left to him.

“I’d like that, Jensen, very much.” Jared reached around to his back pocket and pulled his phone out. “Put your number in here? I could call you if you wanted, so we don’t have to decide right now what to do.” Reluctantly, he stepped back a little, aware that his break was almost over.

“Yeah, that sounds good. And I have most evenings off, so, whenever your schedule allows.” Jensen took the phone from Jared and keyed in his number, hesitating for a moment before adding his work line. “I’ll be available on the work one during the day, so, whenever. For calling.” Jensen offered the phone back and smiled, looking toward the door. He could hear the music thrumming away inside and his eyes turned back to Jared. “Gotta go back?”

Sighing, Jared brushed his fingers against Jensen’s.

“Yeah. Wish I didn’t. I’m guessing you won’t be around when I get off work at four.” He laughed softly and turned to pull the door open and kick the rock out.

“No. I woke up at five thirty this morning, and I’m way too old to stay up twenty-four hours,” Jensen laughed softly, trailing after Jared. His fingers extended, brushing over the small of Jared’s back. “But you’ll call soon, right?”

Jared slowed his pace so that Jensen’s hand would press harder against his back. “Sunday? Is that too soon to call?”

He didn’t care if that made him seem too eager. He was. Getting to know Jensen was pretty high up on Jared’s list of things to do. The noise of the bar was growing and Jared was even more reluctant than ever to step back out into the chaos.

“Not in the slightest.” Jensen beamed at the taller man, laying his palm flat against Jared’s back and watching the color growing on his cheeks. Jared was much more subdued, calmer, out of the bar. Jensen was thinking he kind of liked the real Jared more than the flair bartending one. Not that he was complaining about it, because seeing Jared shirtless? Definitely worth it. “Then, if I don’t get to say goodnight, I’ll talk to you on Sunday.” Stepping in slightly, Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s shoulder, looking up from under his lashes to ensure Jared wasn’t put off by the action.

“Talk to you Sunday.” Jared smiled warmly then ducked his head down and kissed Jensen’s lips softly. Just liked he’d imagined: soft and full, warm. Eyes closed, Jared just stood there for a few moments once their lips parted and soaked up the sensation. Taking a deep breath, Jared turned and pulled the door open, hitting himself in the shoulder with it. Muttering, embarrassed, he stepped back, laughed softly and pulled the door open for Jensen.

No part of Jensen had been expecting the too-brief kiss, and he may have stumbled for a moment as he tried to get in the door. Jared’s lips were warm and silky; Jensen had to resist the urge to spin around, press him into the wall and learn the taste of him. That would be rushing things, and Jared was working, and really, it just wasn’t Jensen’s norm. He knew his skin had to be flushed when he stepped into the bar; Misha and Mike were going to tease him for the rest of the night.

He caught a final glimpse of Jared as the tall man went back around to work behind the bar and Jensen wet his lips, trying to decide which of the tastes lingering there belonged to Jared. He couldn’t wait to find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared left work Friday night a little disappointed. Apart from a few minutes of snatched conversation with Jensen, they’d not managed to really speak to each other much. That would have been alright except that Jared was pretty certain that Jensen wouldn’t be in the bar Saturday night. He wasn’t wrong. No matter how many times his eyes scanned up and down the bar, Jensen was never there, and eventually Jared had given up and thrown himself one hundred percent into his work.

Danilo did his fair share of teasing Jared Saturday evening but then, Jared was used to that. He was fairly certain that Danilo had a bit of a _thing_ for him although the guy had never said anything. Maybe Danilo was astute enough to sense that Jared wasn’t interested. Even if he _had_ been interested, meeting Jensen would have changed all that.

From what little Jared had seen and heard, Jensen was pretty amazing and there was definitely some kind of crazy chemistry between them. When Jared had kissed Jensen, he’d felt that damn kiss in every part of his body --some more than others-- and frankly, he couldn’t wait to do it again. Dating wasn’t necessarily Jared’s forte. He’d seen guys, spent time with them, _dated_ , but nothing had really stuck. There were too many people who seemed to think that Jared was exactly the same behind the bar as he was in everyday life, and that couldn’t be further from the truth. He worked the crowd. He knew how to get people to have a good time, laugh, enjoy themselves. But… away from the bar, he was quieter, more thoughtful. Still a little _too_ carefree and goofy at times; Jared didn’t want someone who expected that bartender on every date.

By the time Sunday finally rolled around, Jared had his phone in his hand before he was even out of bed. Pulling up Jensen’s phone number, he hit ‘send’ and settled back down in bed.

“This is Jensen,” Jensen answered, words flowing off his tongue automatically. Too much work or something. He flinched because if this was Jared --which he sincerely hoped-- then it wasn’t the first impression he wanted to make. “Um. Hi, sorry. Forgot it was Sunday.” Jensen’s recovery was not so smooth and he coughed, shaking his head in dismay at his own inability to remain calm. After all, he’d _kind of_ been looking forward to Jared’s call all day, and possibly walking around with his phone pressed tightly in his palm.

Laughing, Jared rolled onto his side and got comfortable again.

“That was quite a greeting. It’s Jared. How are you?” Voice still sleep-thick and rough, Jared couldn’t help grinning.

“Hi, Jared,” Jensen murmured, a slow grin tugging his lips up. “I’m pretty good. I was hoping it would be you. How are you?” Jared’s voice sounded slightly deeper than Jensen remembered, like maybe he’d just spent awhile not talking-- or maybe he was turned on, but that was ridiculous.

“MMmm. Good. Just woke up. Slept with my phone by the bed so I could call you first thing. Was looking forward to it.” He muffled a yawn in his pillow.

“Oh, that explains the voice,” Jensen chuckled and crossed his room, dropping down onto the couch and kicking his legs up. “I’m glad you did. Now it’s like I’m in bed with you.” He grinned up at the ceiling, pressing the phone harder into his ear.

“I like the sound of that.” Jared cringed. “Sorry. No filter in the morning.”

“I value your honesty. And trust me, I’m liking the idea as well.” Jensen’s heart was picking up speed in his chest and it was kind of crazy how Jared could affect him like that so quickly. “So. You work today?”

“No. God. I’m glad. I try to go out and do something in sunlight on my days off. You up for that? Get a look at me in _real_ light, in case you want to change your mind?” Jared closed his eyes and smiled.

“I highly doubt I’ll change my mind but yeah, I’d love to go do something in the sunlight. Did you have anything in mind?” Short of driving off a bridge, Jensen was pretty sure he’d do anything with Jared.

“First: coffee. Probably more than one. Some food. A walk in the park. Nap under a tree? Do you have anything to do today or can I keep you all day?” Jared caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You can keep me all day,” Jensen chuckled softly and pushed up so he was sitting, dropping his feet to the ground. “Should I come pick you up? How long do you need to get ready?” He was probably more excited than he should be.

“For my first date with you? Ten minutes to shower, ten minutes to agonize over what to wear then I’ll be sitting outside on the front porch. 137 East Hastings; near the club. And it’s apartment number twelve, in case I’m not outside.” Jared pushed up from the bed and groaned. “Good thing you’re pretty much the man of my dreams or I would have trouble getting out of bed. Wow. Did I say that out loud? Okay. I’m gonna... yeah. Shower.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head as he stood.

“I’ll see you in twenty or so minutes, Jared.” His heart fluttered once more, probably because Jared had to go and say something like _that_ , and he couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his lips.

“Okay, ‘bye.” Jared bolted. On a good day, it took him twenty minutes to shower. But there was a pretty awesome reward for speeding up today.

-=-=-=-

Twenty minutes later, Jensen was pulling up to the apartment buildings on East Hastings and trying not to let his jaw drop. Jared was sitting on the front steps of the building, which wasn’t what had his heart rate picking up. Instead, it was Jared’s v-neck black t-shirt that clung in all the right ways. And the jeans that were too long, though Jensen had no idea how he found pants longer than necessary, considering how tall he was. Jensen could also see his boots and _god_ he forgot how much he loved a man in boots.

Pulling up to the curb, Jensen slid the car into park and tugged out his keys, climbing out before Jared could even walk to the side of his car.

“Hey. You look pretty damn good for just getting out of bed,” Jensen grinned, watching Jared flick still damp hair out of his eyes.

Pushing up to his full height, Jared didn’t even try and hide the fact that he was staring. Jensen looked good. He looked even better in the daylight. _Not_ that he looked at all bad in the dimly lit club. The jeans thing definitely worked for Jensen, as did the t-shirt-- the green shade of it just emphasizing the color of his eyes. Already smiling, Jared sauntered down the sidewalk and stopped about a foot away from Jensen. “You look good.”

“Thanks.” Jensen smiled softly down at the ground, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “So, do you have a specific coffee place in mind?” Jensen stepped forward slightly, reaching out to graze Jared’s arm softly.

Jared thought for a moment about taking Jensen back into his place and making coffee there. It was private and Jared could think of a lot of ways to spend the time getting to know Jensen. The problem was, he was pretty sure there wouldn’t be much talking in the end. “There’s a Cowboy Coffee about ten minutes away by car. By the Grand Theatre.”

“Sounds good. I don’t spend a lot of time down here, or up here, or...” Jensen shrugged and stepped back, smile growing on his lips. “I’ve lived here for almost seven years and I don’t even think I know half of this city,” Jensen laughed, and turned to pull Jared’s door open, leaning against it. “Have you been living here long?”

“About eight months. I got my work permit once I was here with Christian’s help. Apparently, there aren’t a lot of Canadian Flair bartenders.” Jared shrugged and slid down into Jensen’s car. He grinned when he realized that Jensen had already pushed the seat all the way back.

Once Jared was secure in the seat, Jensen closed the door and headed around to the driver’s side, rubbing his palms on his thighs. He was nervous, which was probably ridiculous, but really about being into someone and not wanting to make an idiot of himself on their first date. It was potentially problematic in Jensen’s mind.

Sliding behind the wheel, Jensen smiled over at Jared while starting up the car then looked back at the road.

“So do you like it here? Coming from LA, it’s probably incredibly different.” Jensen had only been to LA once before; that had been enough.

“Yeah, but I’ve been all over in the past few years. We move around a lot. I mean, flair bartenders. Was in Cambodia for a while, England, then LA and now here. There’s a new flair bar in Las Vegas now too.” Jared looked out the window. That was a catch _right_ there; he couldn’t promise Jensen how long he would actually be around. Bars were just like restaurants-- they would be popular one minute and then there would be a new club open and things would change. If things changed, then Christian might not keep Jared on.

“Oh.” Jensen nodded slowly, wetting his lips and trying not to feel disappointed about the random mention of Vegas. “Is that… something you’re looking at? Going to Vegas?” He never would have guessed that Jared was one of those traveling types, the kind who liked to explore new cultures, see the world. After all, outside of the bar, Jared was almost a completely different person it seemed, and Jensen would have pegged him for someone who liked a steady group of friends. Or, Jensen could have just been wishfully thinking that.

“Is this gonna change things?” Jared turned slowly and smiled sadly at Jensen. “I mean, I don’t know what I’m doing but I get it if you’d rather not have anything to do with me.” Jared looked down at his fingers as they curled over his thighs. It wasn’t at all what he wanted but he had to respect that Jensen might not be the kind of guy who was looking for something that might end prematurely.

“Well, it would be really crushing to keep seeing you, fall for you, and have you up and move to Vegas in a few months.” Jensen rubbed along the back of his neck, following Jared’s pointed finger for a turn. “But I like you, or what I know about you so far. And I want to spend more time getting to know you. So, I guess you can consider me fairly warned that maybe Vancouver won’t be your choice of residency in awhile.” Jensen smiled over at Jared as he pulled into the coffee shop parking lot. The rational part of his brain was chastising him for openly consenting to a possible relationship that would likely end in heartache, but, well, sometimes Jensen thought he didn’t take enough risks in life.

“Could always use a friend. I don’t really know anyone. I mean, I know Danilo but well, there are complications there, I think. Kane doesn’t really socialize much with us. Mind you-- I’m not sure I can keep my hands off you.” Jared blinked, a bit surprised at his own words, and glanced at Jensen out of the corner of his eye. “I meant that in the most innocent way possible?”

“I think I basically just told you I was going to fall in love with you, so maybe we should just chalk it up to you and me not exactly being the best with keeping things from each other thus far,” Jensen laughed softly, pulling into a spot and watching Jared for a moment before slipping the key from the ignition and climbing out. As he waited on the sidewalk, he watched Jared’s body bend as he slid out, smiling when Jared looked up. “Misha and Mike said that everyone in the bar knows that Danilo wants in your pants. And that made me feel like a fifteen-year-old girl to say.”

Laughing softly, Jared closed his door and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Wow. Here I was hoping that I was imagining it. The Danilo thing, not you being a fifteen-year-old girl.” Jared’s eyes dragged down Jensen’s body then back up to his face. “You’re _absolutely_ not a fifteen-year-old girl.”

“No. Not anywhere close.” Jensen felt the subtle heat of a blush crawl up his cheeks and he dipped his head, rubbing along his neck for a moment before sliding back and grasping the door handle, tugging it open for Jared. “Have you and Danilo had the _let’s just be friends_ chat? I hate those, either side of them.” Jensen let his hand slide over Jared’s arm as he passed him on his way inside.

“God. No. Didn’t have any reason to, really-- guess I wasn’t sure about him. Well…” Jared turned and looked directly into Jensen’s eyes. “Until I met you, that is.” He wasn’t sure what exactly it was about Jensen that drew Jared; sure, he was drop-dead gorgeous, sexy, all that superficial stuff-- but there was more to it. The man was interesting; there was a gentleness about him that Jared hadn’t expected. Being around Jensen was comfortable, like they’d known each other for years.

“And now? I’ve swept you off your feet so much already that you have to make it clear you’re not interested?” Jensen grinned at Jared, laying a hand on the small of his back to guide him closer to the front counter. He liked the warmth under his palm, how silky soft Jared’s t-shirt was, even the way the taller man smelled was something to be noted, and Jensen wanted to memorize it all to replay later.

“I feel like there’s something between us. There’s something _about_ you that isn’t anything like my friendship with Danilo. Don’t you feel that?” Jared stopped and turned to face Jensen. “Please say you do, or I’m the one who’ll be getting my heart broken.”

“I do feel it,” Jensen confirmed softly, letting his hand slide along Jared’s back and settle on his hip. “Trust me, I feel it.” He smiled, squeezing Jared’s hip gently and taking a half step closer as if drawn into the moment. Realizing where they were, and how inappropriate it would be to kiss Jared here of all places for their first official time, Jensen cleared his throat and looked past his shoulder at a couple sitting at a table. “That’s probably why I didn’t instantly think to bail when you mentioned your tendency to move around.”

“It’s not really a tendency; it’s more of a necessity.” Jared sighed. “Hey. Can we go back to talking like we don’t know each other? Finding out the fun stuff?” It was all starting to feel a bit like things were getting all very complicated before they’d even began. Turning to the barista, Jared ordered the largest coffee he could get. “Jensen?”

“I’ll have the same,” Jensen told the barista, even though he’d already had coffee that morning. He could always go for more caffeine. Jared paid before Jensen could get his wallet out and Jensen laughed softly, shaking his head and insisting he’d cover whatever they had to pay for next.

He headed over to the counter to fix up his drink with just a little sugar and cream then waited for Jared to make up his own, fixing the lid on and sipping softly. “Are we drinking these here? Or heading off somewhere?”

“There’s a park just around the corner; we could go find a tree to sit under. Enjoy the shade.” Jared loved Vancouver, so many places to see the ocean and so much green. There always seemed to be trees and plants, flowers everywhere; people put a lot of effort into it. Heading back toward the door, Jared held out his hand and waited to see if Jensen would take it. Jared was never bothered by being seen with a guy in public; after all, anyone could see where he worked. He didn’t really have a clear idea of how private Jensen was, though.

Slipping his hand through Jared’s, Jensen twisted the cup in his palm and smiled softly, letting his fingers thread through Jared’s. “I promise to keep the conversation light but let the record show I will at some point be asking you about the necessity thing.” Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “So tell me, Jared, what are the most important things I should know about you? The Jared 411.”

Jensen couldn’t even remember the last time he held hands with someone as he walked; it was oddly nice, and kind of wonderful.

“Let’s see. You know I’m Texan. From San Antonio. I have an older brother and a younger sister. A degree in Dramatic arts. I know,” he shrugged, “what for? Right? I just loved learning and I’m actually really shy so I thought that it might help me out a bit.” One of the things Jared liked about walking with Jensen was that he didn’t need to shorten his stride. Smiling slightly, he squeezed Jensen’s hand. “How about you? Family?”

“Same. Older brother who’s married with two kids. Younger sister who just graduated. I’m from Richardson. And my dad is a lawyer, which is why I am. I wanted to be…” Jensen sighed and shook his head, bringing his drink up to sip from. “It’s ridiculous.” He always felt stupid telling people about his old hopes and dreams, especially since he so rarely did any of that anymore.

“Why is it ridiculous? At least you do something constructive for a living-- you followed your dream. Nothing wrong with that.” Jared smiled and took a sip of his coffee. His dream certainly hadn’t been bartending. In fact, if anyone had told him that would be the career path he would end up on, he would have called bullshit.

“No, that’s not…” Jensen shook his head once more and sighed. “I never wanted to be a lawyer. Not once, even all through Harvard and taking the bar. Maybe even now but, well, contract lawyer, it’s not too bad. I wanted... to sing.” Jensen lifted his eyes to Jared and shrugged. “I had this crazy idea about being one of those Indie-type rock stars, you know? The ones with the huge underground following and whatnot.”

“Really?” Jared’s eyes widened and he tugged Jensen toward his favorite tree and the nice soft patch of grass that was at the base of its trunk. Letting go of Jensen’s hand reluctantly, Jared sat down on the grass and leaned back against the tree. “Do you play guitar or piano or something too?”

“Guitar. I was learning to play the piano when...” Jensen frowned and settled back against the tree trunk, pressing his arm against Jared’s. “See, my brother, he’s a good few years older. And I was a junior in high school when he decided to go into business management; he changed his major and everything. When my dad finally accepted his oldest wasn’t becoming a lawyer, he turned his sights on me. They insisted I get a job so I didn’t get to be in the school musical and well, that was that. So now I sing for fun, with friends and stuff.” Jensen looked up at Jared and laughed softly. “And there’s part of my depressing teenage years.”

“Will you sing for me sometime? I would love that.” Jared turned his head so he could see Jensen’s eyes. The shorter man’s lashes were so long they curled up, dark and lush. Jared liked them. “I can’t sing at all.” Jared finally dropped his gaze and slipped his free hand over Jensen’s.

“I’d love to sing for you sometime.” Jensen turned his hand, palm sliding along Jared’s. “You perform, though. The way you make those drinks… Man, that’s talent. I could never even be taught to do something like that. It’s probably way too personal to ask but, does a job like that pay well? Seems like you’d make more than the average bartender.” Jensen let his thumb run along the top of Jared’s hand, skin smooth and warm beneath his thumb.

“Kane pays me sixty grand a year and I split tips with Danilo. We _do_ make a lot, but we have to pay for our own competitions and really, no one would want a flair bartender who didn’t compete. Couple hundred on a Friday or Saturday night. I save most of it-- put it away for when I travel.” Glancing down at their hands, Jared took a sip of coffee. “Never know when I might need money to just take off or something.”

“Wow.” Jensen hadn’t anticipated that much for something like bartending but he supposed it made sense, considering the sheer amount of work and talent Jared had to have. “So, why might you need to take off?” he asked softly, staring out at the park as if he was actually interested in anything other than Jared. Which he wasn’t at that moment.

“Well, if Kane doesn’t want me after my permit expires… The Las Vegas bar will be hiring soon-- they’d probably pay more than what I get here. And there’s a pro circuit competition in a few months. I was going to work on a duo with Danilo but I’m not sure that’s such a good idea at this point.” Jared sighed. “You’re back to the part where I leave. It’s going to be a problem, isn’t it?” Looking down at his coffee, Jared withdrew his hand and stared out over the park toward the ocean.

“Hmm.” Jensen shrugged and curled his fingers together. His hand felt weirdly empty without Jared’s and he sighed, shaking his head. “Would it be easier for you if I just… didn’t acknowledge it? I guess... you’ve been honest about it. So, I know it’s out there. And apparently a very real possibility.” Jensen wet his lips and looked over at Jared. “Does this mean we can only be friends? Or do we take the risk and try for more?” Jensen already knew his answer on the subject, but he accepted it would go both ways.

Jared rubbed at his eyes and slid his hand up over his forehead to push his hair back. “If you’re asking me if I don’t want anything physical, I’d be lying if I said no. Do I want to spend time with you? Yeah. I like you-- I just don’t want this to hang over us, you know? It’s kind of a downer.” Putting his coffee beside him, Jared turned to sit slightly on his hip, facing Jensen. “Just pretend I never told you that, okay? Can we?” Leaning forward, Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s temple.

“Okay,” Jensen whispered, closing his eyes so he could mark the moment. He wouldn’t forget; it would always stay there in the back of his mind that he could lose Jared at any time, but he could pretend like he wasn’t thinking that. He was a lawyer, after all.

Giving in to the other part of him-- the part that was already imagining Jared as a main fixture in his life-- Jensen tilted his head forward and let his lips brush against Jared’s. He lingered there for a moment before deepening the kiss, tasting and learning, small little movements that made his heart flutter and constrict strangely in his chest.

The kiss was better than Jared expected. _Much_ better. Shifting slightly, Jared parted his lips and let his tongue slip forward tentatively until he felt Jensen’s response in the way his body swayed closer. Heat tingled down the back of Jared’s neck, his lips humming as they brushed past Jensen’s, and when he finally pulled back, he had trouble opening his eyes, wanting to just hang on to the touch in his mind.

Wetting his lips, Jensen pulled in the taste of Jared and coffee. He liked it; a lot more than was logically possible. “I want to know everything about you,” he said quietly, and reached out with his free hand, tucking hair behind Jared’s ears. “Let’s start with all the pointless, superficial facts.”

He smiled and settled against Jared’s side, letting the tree support the slightly dizzying tilt still swirling through him.

-=-=-=-

The restaurant was crowded and buzzing with lunchtime conversation when Jensen slipped in the front doors, scanning the room for his friends. He wasn’t all that bothered by the mass of people, especially as it thinned out with each step, and well, he’d kind of been riding some romantic high ever since his date with Jared a few days before.

“Jensen!” Misha pushed out of his chair, waving a hand at Jensen before the hostess could even open her mouth to offer Jensen help.

He smiled at her, nodding once before heading toward the still-frantically-waving man. “I see you. Jesus, you can sit down,” Jensen laughed, pulling out the third chair at the table and dropping down. “Hey, Mike; how’s it going?”

“Pretty good. I just got picked up for another season, so that’s always a plus.” Mike grinned as Misha leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Mike and Misha were one of those couples that you couldn’t help but envy. Mike was an actor, however C-list, and filmed locally. Misha was the last person you’d expect to be a lawyer, but he was and never failed to impress Jensen with his professionalism. It always freaked Jensen out to see him out of the office, all goofy and carefree. For the first few months he’d started spending time with the couple, Jensen had thought it was an act.

Then he’d come to realize that Misha was really more himself out of his work place, and Jensen kind of envied his ability to be two so very different people. Like Jared was, in the opposite extreme. Jensen found he liked that better. But he couldn’t deny that he wanted a relationship like this one, Mike and Misha’s crazy whirlwind romance that had started years before when Misha almost ran Mike over as he attempted to talk on his phone and drive through a residential neighborhood at the same time. It was a cute story, even if he’d heard it a hundred times.

“Congrats,” Jensen smiled at Mike, not bothering with a menu. They ate here enough for him to already know his order.

“So, did you go out with Jared?” Misha asked with an excited grin.

He’d already asked a few times over the course of the week, so he already knew the answer, and likely Mike did as well, but Jensen nodded anyway. “We went out on Sunday. Spent most of the day getting to know each other.”

“Was it amazing? Is he amazing? He has to be amazing.” Misha laughed, bumping Mike’s shoulder when the man shook his head.

“He is amazing. And it was. I had a good time.” Jensen nodded once more and reached out for his water, sipping from it before setting it back down.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ to this,” Misha sighed, slumping back in his chair. “And not a good, sexy kind of butt. Does he just want to be friends? Is he a terrible kisser?”

Jensen chuckled, shaking his head as his hand smoothed down his tie. “No, he’s a fantastic kisser and, well… I think he wants more than friendship.”

“But?” Mike prompted, leaning closer over the table.

“Where’s our waitress?” Jensen glanced behind him, stalling for time. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about the _but_ in the equation; he’d told Jared he wouldn’t. Only he’d been turning it over in his mind constantly so it wasn’t really going away.

“We already ordered for you,” Misha waved dismissively then nudged Jensen’s shoulder. “Come on, fess up. He doesn’t like Danilo or something, right?”

Jensen laughed. “No, he doesn’t. I mean, not in that way. It’s just... I’m not sure how long he’s going to be in Vancouver.”

Even saying it stung and Jensen pursed his lips uncomfortably.

“Why? Is his visa thing almost up?” Mike asked curiously, sitting back to drape his arm over the back of Misha’s chair.

“I guess? Some sort of contract thing, and if Kane doesn’t renew it...” Jensen shrugged, fiddling with the silverware in front of him. “There’s some flair bar in Vegas opening up. And competition things. And… from the way it sounded, Jared doesn’t seem like the type to just plant himself somewhere. He probably wants more from life, more than what Vancouver can offer.”

“But why?” Misha huffed in disbelief, shaking his head firmly. “Vancouver has everything. And it has _you_. He’s not going to find that in Vegas.”

“Well, maybe he’s not even looking for someone like _me_. He seems interested, and I have no doubt he’d go out with me again, but I’m just having trouble getting over the idea that I could fall in love with him, then he’d just go. It’s like… there’s a huge part of me that always figured I’d date someone looking for The One for the long haul. How do I get involved with a man knowing there’s a very real chance he’s going to leave in a few months?” As horrible as it felt to admit, part of Jensen was relieved to get it off his chest. And no matter how insane they might be, Mike and Misha were good enough friends to give him real advice.

“You know, when you’re young, that’s never even an issue,” Misha sighed wistfully, leaning slightly into Mike’s frame. “You don’t start dating someone thinking, _will I marry this person_. Why does that have to change when you get older? Why can’t you just go for it and take the risks?”

“Because I’m not young. I’ll be thirty soon and I’ve always wanted to settle down with someone.” Jensen frowned, pausing in his words as the waitress appeared with their meals. His usual chicken sandwich didn’t look so appetizing at the moment so when she’d left again, he looked back up at his friends. “God help me but… I want what you two have. I want to wake up with a person each morning, make them breakfast and go about our days then come home to that person. I want someone who can finish my sentences and know my mood just by looking at me. I know it’s stupid and sentimental, but it’s one dream for my life I can’t let go of.”

The look on Mike and Misha’s faces were identical. Sympathy and slight wistfulness.

“Oh, Jensen, we all want that. Every person, no matter what they say otherwise. But part of finding it is getting out there, living life, taking those risks. Sure, Jared might have plans to leave now, but who knows, right? If you two _really_ hit it off, then maybe, that might change.” Misha reached out and patted Jensen’s hand, smiling warmly at him.

There was part of Jensen that hadn’t written Jared off yet. He knew it was true, and if there was anyone worth taking a chance on, it was Jared. After all, they really could hit it off and the future wasn’t written in stone. “Yeah, you’re right,” Jensen nodded and finally looked down at his food. “Now let’s eat; I’ve got a big meeting this afternoon and I need my energy.”

The conversation drifted as they ate, Misha discussed his ongoing contract, then he and Mike debated what might happen in the next season of Mike’s show. It was nice to sit in the company of his friends, feeling a bit more settled on the Jared issue and possibly feeding the little flame of hope in him that they could be something.

Later, when he’d paid for his food and was walking back toward his office, he stopped to call Jared. It went to voicemail and he smiled at the other man’s voice on the machine before clearing his throat. “Hey. Sorry I didn’t call earlier; work is crazy right now, but I wanted to see when you were free next; if you’d like to get some food, or whatever. I’m up for anything so, call me back. I had a great time on Sunday so, um, yeah. Talk to you later.”

Jensen ended the call with a quiet laugh, shaking his head and heading once more back to work.

-=-=-=-

The club never got going before ten-- sometimes at late as eleven or even midnight-- so, like any other typical Wednesday night, Jared and Danilo were taking their half hour break together in the staff room. They were training a couple of local guys and the two men ran the bar alone on Wednesday nights while Jared and Danilo were taking a bit of a rest from the hectic environment out front.

Jared slumped down on the staff couch and kicked his legs up on the coffee table. He felt Danilo’s fingers on his hair and shifted impatiently away but the little man just swatted at him and slid his fingers to Jared’s shoulders and started rubbing. Admittedly, it felt good, so after one more feeble attempt to get Danilo to leave him alone, Jared just sank back and let himself relax a little.

Danilo combed his fingers through Jared’s hair again and slid them down his neck to massage the tight muscles there. “So-- did you have a good weekend?”

“I did,” Jared murmured, eyes closing as he relaxed back against the couch.

“You do anything special?”

“Well…” Jared smiled remembering his day with Jensen. “I went on a date. With... Jensen.” Sighing, Jared wished that his work-week was shorter so that he could just call Jensen and surprise him by taking him to a movie or something. Unfortunately, the bar-tending gig meant that he wasn’t available to do most _normal_ things that couples did. _Couple_. He grinned.

“And? How was he? Is he a slow burner, or all passion and hands?”

“Danilo? None of your business.” Jared sat forward and felt the other man’s hand trail down his back. “Come sit.” He patted the couch beside him and waited until Danilo walked around to sit down. Too close-- which was generally how he always sat next to Jared.

Leaning forward, Jared set his soda on the coffee table. “Danilo, I’m going to be dating Jensen. I’m not sure how it’s going to work out but-- yeah. I wanted you to know because...” Waving his hand slightly between them, Jared frowned.

“Because? What? I’m not allowed to touch you anymore or something?” Danilo huffed and sat back on the couch. “It’s all part of our job, Jared. Stir the boys up and give them something to watch.”

“Yeah, well, not in here. I guess.” Jared shifted nervously. It wasn’t like he had a specific issue with Danilo touching him; he’d just felt like everyone who knew them seemed to think that the short man was a bit taken with Jared. He didn’t really see it himself, but he figured it was one of those things that shouldn’t go unspoken.

“Not going to change anything for me, Jay.” Danilo tousled Jared’s hair then picked up his beer.

“Okay. Just-- I’m just letting you know, yeah?” Jared wasn’t sure that conversation had gone quite the way he’d planned but at least Danilo seemed okay with it.

Leaning back against the couch again, Jared took his final few minutes of his break to close his eyes and think about the way Jensen liked to tuck his hair behind his ears.

“You know that Kane’s not gonna like you dating him, right?” Danilo’s voice interrupted Jared’s little daydream and he felt himself stiffen slightly.

“It’s really not his business. And… he doesn’t know, does he?” Jared kept his eyes closed.

But Danilo’s words bothered him. It wasn’t like Kane could actually fire him for _dating_ someone but yeah, the man could certainly give him a hard time about it-- especially if things toned down between he and Danilo. Jared knew that the sexual tension between he and Danilo was a big sell for people sitting at the back bar. It was all entertainment in Jared’s mind, but there were some lines he wasn’t going to cross, not for Kane _or_ Danilo.

-=-=-=-

The crowd around the bar was almost too large for Jensen to squeeze through, people pushing closer and closer in an attempt to be the next to order drinks and watch Jared and Danilo. Thankfully, Misha and Mike had managed to get stools and Jensen hooked an arm around Misha’s neck, using it to pull himself forward and between the two men. They both looked toward him with wide eyes, grinning at the same time, and Jensen laughed, shaking his head slightly.

Jared was further down the bar, filling a stack of large metal cups with alcohol. Jensen pressed his chest into the bar, leaning forward to watch as the big man lined up shot glasses, flipped a bottle over his shoulder from the back, and added another drink to the stack of metal cups. A grin tugged at his lips when Jared cupped behind his ear and lifted his other hand, encouraging the crowd to cheer louder for him. When he seemed satisfied with the noise, he stepped forward, grabbing the large stack of metal cups and tilting them all slowly over the shot glasses.

Misha cheered when each glass was filled with the adequate amount of alcohol from each metal cup, and Jensen was more than a little impressed that Jared could know how much alcohol would fit. He laughed --along with everyone else-- when Jared turned and tossed the stack of now empty metal cups to Danilo, who attempted and failed to catch them.

“You guys going out again?” Misha turned to press his lips to Jensen’s ear, calling over the music.

“Yeah. Tomorrow, I think,” Jensen grinned, pulling back a little to lean over the bar enough to draw Jared’s attention as he finished handing off the freshly made shots. He smiled brightly when Jared’s gaze finally met his and lifted his hand in a half wave.

Jared saved a shot for Jensen and slid his way down the bar toward him.

“Here you go,” he called out, as he pressed the shot into Jensen’s hand. Leaning over the bar, he cupped his hand to Jensen’s ear and hid behind it to kiss the man’s cheek. “Missed you,” he said as softly as he could and still be heard. When he dropped back, the flush on Jensen’s cheeks was in full force and Jared threw his head back and laughed.

Turning to Misha, Jared flipped a couple of shot glasses up on the bar and pulled up a bottle of premixed shooters, pouring one for each man.

“How’d you end up with Jensen? He’s so shy and demure compared to you two.” He laughed again.

“We invited him to a three-way,” Misha called, pushing up so Jared could hear him and grinning. “He said no but we kept him around anyway.”

“That is a complete _lie_ ,” Jensen insisted, eyes wide as he rapidly shook his head.

“You said yes? Hell fucking yeah; let’s get out of here.” Mike tipped his shot glass back, smirk playing on his lips.

Jensen could feel his flush deepen and he shook his head once more, giving up with a shrug and tipping his own shot glass back. Leaning across the bar, Jensen gestured at Jared, getting him to step closer.

“Missed you too,” he called, head turning so there was no chance Danilo could read his lips or something.

Grinning, Jared took a few steps back so he could run at the bar and jump up onto it. Widening his stance, he stood over Jensen with the bottle hanging at his side then crooked his finger for Jensen to lean up.

“Open your mouth,” he called out.

Wetting his lips, Jensen glanced over at the smirking Misha before tilting his head back and gazing up at Jared. This was all sorts of hot and not right; at the same time, seeing Jared like this was always going to affect him and there was a whole crowd of cheering people on all sides of them.

“You’re crazy,” he called, shaking his head slowly before opening his mouth and pushing up slightly on his toes.

Jared canted his hips forward, licked his lips and slid his fingers through Jensen’s hair then tipped the bottle up to pour a shot straight into Jensen’s mouth. The noise from the crowd was over-the-top but Jared hardly heard it. His entire focus was on Jensen, flushed cheeks, mouth open and his eyes-- _God_ , he was gorgeous, and Jared was turned on _just_ by looking at him. It was kind of crazy.

 _Fuck_ , Jensen wanted to just jump up, grab Jared and drag him out of there, preferably while their lips were locked because… God. Jensen swallowed thickly and swayed up, fingers sliding over Jared’s neck, pressing into his skin and trying to resist the urge to pull him closer.

“Do you have a break soon?” he asked, voice too deep, dropping his hand before it started to seem like a bit too much for the crowd. He knew they were all watching; who could resist Jared’s body, gently swaying on the bar top to the music?

Nodding, Jared bit down on his bottom lip and held up his hand to show five minutes then slid along the bar. “Open up, Misha!”

He poured his way down the bar, mind still firmly clinging to the image of Jensen, his lips, the way the other man’s fingers had almost burned Jared’s skin when they’d touched. _Insane_. That’s what it was. He’d never been so attracted to anyone, never so drawn; Jensen was like a _fucking_ magnet.

By the time he reached the end of the bar, the crowd was suitably worked up. Jared hopped down off the end and bowed then lifted the bottle to pour a shot in his own mouth. Dropping the bottle, he swung it back and flipped it toward Danilo then gestured to the back. Finding Jensen’s eyes in the crowd, Jared nodded his head toward the back room and ducked under the bar gate to head out.

“No sex in the back room!” Misha called, as Jensen broke away, turning to work his way through the crowd to the back room Jared had led him out before. He was still chuckling at that as the door opened.

The minute he slipped inside and the door closed behind him, Jensen pressed Jared up against the wall and crushed their lips together, hands tangling up into his hair. He had no idea what room they were in, and prayed that it was nowhere Kane could see them or something, because he wanted to sweep every lingering taste of alcohol from Jared’s mouth and then some. A moan fell from his lips into the kiss, body pressing up against Jared’s, sinking into the warmth as arms wrapped around him.

Spinning them quickly, Jared slammed Jensen back against the wall without breaking the kiss. His heart was pounding louder than the beat of the music still surrounding them, his hand sliding down to pull impatiently at Jensen’s t-shirt until he could get his fingers under the hem. Moaning softly, he gasped into Jensen’s open mouth as the pads of his fingers grazed over the sweat-sticky flesh of Jensen’s abs.

Jensen lifted his hands, tangling them into Jared’s hair as his body arched forward into Jared’s touch, falling hard back against the wall. His mind spun, the room swaying around them, and Jensen was already so hard it almost hurt.

“Jared,” he panted into the kiss, lips pressing harder against the taller man’s once more, tongue thrusting forward to collide with Jared’s. He wasn’t the type to so thoroughly make out in a public place but Jared brought out completely untapped parts of him.

Jared’s head was buzzing, his skin felt like it was on fire and he just wanted _more_. Mouthing his way along Jensen’s jaw, he slid his hand down Jensen’s body, over the rough denim of his jeans until he could feel the hard line there.

“I want you,” he murmured against Jensen’s ear. “I’ll get off early; wait for me?” Lashes fluttering closed, Jared sucked hard on the flesh just below Jensen’s ear, his hand massaging the shorter man’s cock through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Jensen groaned, rocking his hips into Jared’s hand, eyes fluttering open and closed as he drank in the pleasure. “Yeah. Yes. Come find me?” His head fell to the side and Jensen sank back against the wall, Jared’s body pressing him flush, pinning him there. Jensen moaned as Jared’s lips connected with an overly sensitive spot on his neck and he lifted his leg, hooking it over Jared’s thigh and pulling him in closer.

Shuddering with pleasure, Jared slid his hand down to hold Jensen’s thigh. It felt like he could barely breathe but _God_ it felt good to finally get to touch Jensen like that. They’d been tentative with each other on their Sunday date, gentle touches, light kisses, but _this_ was what Jared wanted. Grinding his arousal against Jensen’s hip, Jared pulled his hand from between them and slammed it against the wall to hold them both up.

“God... yeah. Okay.” Running his hand up Jensen’s thigh, he dug his thumb into the front of the shorter man’s hip and sucked in a breath when Jensen’s body pressed up against his-- hips thrusting forward.

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen’s head fell back against the wall, heart hammering so hard in his chest it was nearly painful. Every part of him was humming in response to Jared’s touches, the pressure of his hips, the heat of his body holding him in place. He had no idea how he was going to handle separating, because he wanted Jared to just _fuck_ him, right here, even with people on the other side of the wall that was holding him up. “God, I want you to fuck me,” Jensen voiced his thoughts, words deep and ragged, hips circling against Jared’s as his leg tightened its hold.

“ _Jensen_ ,” Jared hissed. His knees nearly gave out and he slid down slightly to reclaim Jensen’s mouth, tongue thrusting forward hard. Images of Jensen spread out for him, the way the smaller man’s body would writhe-- it was all spinning through Jared’s mind and he moaned. Hips grinding against Jensen’s like a teenager, Jared slid his hand closer to Jensen’s face, thumb rubbing over the freckled man’s stubble-rough cheek.

Reluctantly, Jared pulled back from the kiss and stayed there, cheek pressed to Jensen’s, breath moving hot and fast over the shorter man’s ear. “I gotta...”

The last thing he wanted to do was head back out into the crowd. He could feel the burning of the flush that had bloomed on his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered and slowly dropped his leg, sagging back against the wall. His heart was still racing, spinning out of control, and Jensen had to swallow a few times before he could get any other words out. “How late, you think?” He just wanted to take him out of there _now_ , and it scared him a little, the intensity of sheer want pulsing through him. Jensen hadn’t felt that way about someone in a really long time.

“It’s almost eleven thirty now-- I’ll tell Danilo I’ve got a headache.” Jared smiled and ran his hand through his hair. “And I’m going home to die. Which is-- well, really not that far from the truth, if it feels a tenth as good to do...” He swallowed and stepped back slightly, adjusting his jeans. “You’re like a drug. The hottest, most amazing kind of drug. I’ve never...” Jared shrugged and shook his head.

“I’ve never been called a drug before,” Jensen chuckled softly and swayed forward, brushing his lips to Jared’s. For a moment, their kiss deepened and lingered, then Jared drew back with a groan that made Jensen smile. “Sorry. I know. Work. God, I can’t go back out there and face Misha and Mike; I’ll be lucky if I can even get rid of this.” Jensen gestured down his body to his obvious arousal and slumped against the wall. “I keep thinking about you being in me. It’s not helping.”

“God.” Jared closed his eyes again then blinked them open. “Okay. Man. This is rough.” _Rough_ in the best possible way. Taking another step back, Jared stumbled slightly then sat down on the back of the couch. “Your place? It’s probably nicer.” Jared let his head fall forward for a few moments, hoping that if he wasn’t staring at Jensen, he might be able to get control of himself.

“I can’t really say I care about nice or not. Your place is probably closer,” Jensen pointed out, and considered the space on the couch beside Jared, and whether he’d be able to keep his hands to himself if he took it. Deciding he wouldn’t be able to, Jensen tucked his hands behind him on the wall and sighed heavily. “But if you want to come to my place, I don’t mind either. As long as it’s you, me and a flat surface of some type. Preferably indoors.” Jensen’s lips twitched into a slight smile, throat constricting around a swallow.

“I was thinking about the Vegas thing today.” Jared lifted his gaze and smiled. “That job I told you about--”

The door slammed open and hit the wall, bouncing back as Danilo came striding into the room. “Next time you work the crowd up like that and leave me, fucker, I’ll demand payment in sexual favors.” Danilo’s steps faltered as the door slammed shut beside him. Eyes moving to Jensen then back to Jared, he sauntered over to sit beside Jared on the back of the couch. “Well, what’s going on in here?”

“Just taking some quiet time.” Jared let his hand fall casually over the front of his jeans. “Not feeling so good.”

Danilo stared across at Jensen. “Well, you’re both a bit... _flushed_. Maybe the two of you are coming down with something.”

Jensen felt the possessive flair of jealousy shoot through him as Danilo seemed to sit far too close to Jared. Of course, in his eyes, sitting on the same piece of furniture was too close. But the dark-skinned man kept his hands to himself, so Jensen assumed Jared had already spoken to him about things and was mostly annoyed that he’d interrupted whatever the big man had been about to say.

“Jared’s got a headache,” Jensen shrugged and glanced at Danilo once before turning his gaze back to Jared. “Probably all the loud music; it’s making his brain bleed or something. I can feel it too.” Jensen smiled as sweetly and innocently as possible at Danilo and shrugged once more.

“Mhmm. Jared, you want another backrub? You felt better after the last one.” Danilo reached up to smooth Jared’s hair off his forehead.

Eyes locked with Jensen’s, Jared pulled his head away and held up his hand between them. “No, Danilo; I’m just gonna bail early. Jensen’s offered me a ride home so I don’t have to walk.” Brow furrowed, Jared pushed up from the couch back and held his hand out to Jensen. “I’ll work through your break then clean up and get Kevin to replace me from the front bar.”

Sliding his hand through Jared’s, Jensen tried to ignore how _relieved_ he felt by the action. He didn’t want to know about the last massage Danilo had apparently given Jared, or when it might have been. And he certainly wasn’t going to tolerate the little man touching Jared much more than behind the bar, where it was part of their job and therefore unavoidable.

Leaning against Jared, Jensen tilted his head up to press his lips to Jared’s ear and murmur softly, “I’ll give you a massage later, when you really need one because your body is overworked.”

He smiled against the skin, flicking his tongue out over the shell just once before dropping back and smirking down at the ground.

Jared’s eyes widened briefly and he bit down on his bottom lip. Reaching out, he fumbled for the door handle and yanked on it before remembering he had to punch in his code. “See you back at the bar, Danilo.”

“Yeah,” Danilo shrugged. “You’d better call Kane tomorrow and explain, though. I’m not doing it.”

“Chill,” Jared tossed over his shoulder. “It’s not like I’ve taken a day off in eight months.” At that moment, he found it hard to care what Kane thought; he just had to get through another half an hour or so and then they could leave.

Pulling the door open, Jared tugged Jensen back into the heat and noise of the club. “Wait with the M’s and I’ll find you. Who can miss Misha?”

Smiling, Jared took a few steps backwards until his fingers fell away from Jensen’s. Turning, a smile still on his face, Jared headed back to the bar and hopped up on the gate to swing over.

Jensen curled his fingers slowly together, ducking his head down to hide his smile as he meandered back through the crowd of people, stopping when an arm shot out and hooked around him, pulling him in close.

“You look half fucked,” Misha grinned wickedly at him, ruffling Jensen’s already mussed hair. “Damn, that’s almost a hickey.” Misha thumbed the patch of red skin on Jensen’s neck and laughed, bumping his knee against Mike’s.

“I wanna get invited to the backroom by Jared,” Mike snorted in amusement and squeezed Jensen’s arm. “ _Please_ tell me you’re going home with him tonight and you’re going to do things that would make fucking Misha blush.”

“That would take a lot,” Misha pointed out with a slow nod, eyes widening. “Please say it’s so.”

“He’s working through Danilo’s break, then we’re taking off,” Jensen grinned, lifting his eyes to catch Jared’s. It was probably his imagination but he thought the tall man fumbled with his mixer when their gazes locked and he laughed softly as he dropped his gaze once more. “He told Danilo he has a headache, but I think he might suspect otherwise.”

“Good.” Misha laughed and patted Jensen’s cheek. “Boy needs to learn that Jared’s spoken for now.”

“Jesus, it’s been, like, two weeks. I think Jared’s capable of handling it.” Jensen rolled his eyes but he couldn’t get the grin off his face. “I’m not concerned and if anyone asks, I’m not at all jealous of him being touchy-feely.”

“Sure,” Mike nodded and patted Jensen’s shoulder.

“Hey! Does this mean we finally get to find out if you’re a top or a bottom?” Misha’s eyebrows lifted, smirk growing on his lips. Mike nodded eagerly and both men turned to face him. “I’m putting money on bottom.”

“No, Jensen likes being in control, this is why he tops,” Mike rationalized, glancing over at his partner.

“Exactly. He likes being in control in his daily life so when he gets around someone totally gorgeous and interested, I bet he’s a filthy little bottom.” Misha’s grin was actually a little terrifying and Jensen stepped back.

They snagged him before he could get too far, though, and he groaned, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t tell you two even if you offered to become my slaves for the rest of your lives, so you might as well accept it.”

“Mike, how do you feel about crawling through bushes?” Misha looked toward his partner, eyes glinting in the club light.

“To look into Jensen’s window? I have no qualms about this,” Mike grinned back. They stared at each other for a moment before Mike pressed forward and their lips crushed together.

Jensen was used to the random make-out moments belonging to the M’s and he rolled his eyes before looking up. Jared was dragging his shirt up his chest, mopping up some spilled alcohol. Jensen’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, wetting his lips and still tasting Jared there. It was going to be a long however many minutes until Danilo came back on shift. Jensen would be lucky not to beg Jared to fuck him the minute they got into the car.

The mental images that sparked up were a bit too much and Jensen groaned, sliding his palm down his face slowly. This was an amazingly wonderful, horrible-type teasing, and Jensen was only mildly disturbed at the intensity of his want for Jared.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside of the pulsing music and heat of the bar, Jensen found nerves rising up in him, especially as he followed Jared up the four flights of stairs to his apartment building. He smiled at the big man’s back as he fumbled with his keys then let them in, holding the door open for Jensen. The apartment was simply small, but clean and quaint. Jensen didn’t see anything that necessarily screamed ‘Jared’, and he wasn’t sure if that was because he didn’t know Jared well enough or just because the man liked to keep things simple.

“Four floors.” Jensen looked toward him as he closed the door. “Because you don’t do enough walking in life?” He smiled, almost shyly, down at the floor, fingers sliding over the sleeve of his coat. Less than a half hour before, Jared had him pinned to the wall in the backroom of the bar and Jensen had seriously been concerned about coming in his jeans. Now he was a little concerned he wasn’t going to be all that good and maybe Jared wouldn’t be interested beyond that night. It was a little disheartening to feel so self conscious.

Grinning, Jared headed over to the kitchen area to yank the fridge open. “I don’t get time to go to the gym so I figured... stairs. You want a drink? Something cold?”

Jared reached in and grabbed himself a soda then glanced back over at Jensen. The shorter man looked a little nervous now they were at his place and Jared wondered if he was having second thoughts.

“Yeah. Whatever you’re having,” Jensen nodded and smiled brightly at Jared, crossing to him and wetting his lips slowly. “I go to the gym on my lunch. That’s probably really lame, huh?” he chuckled and shrugged, leaning back against the wall and tucking one hand into his pocket. He liked the angle he was currently presented with, Jared’s body shaped and curved in too tight jeans and shirt.

“Judging by the way you look? Not lame at all.” Jared handed Jensen a soda. It wasn’t very often that Jared saw a guy who would stop him in his tracks on the street but Jensen was definitely one of them. The best part about Jensen, though, was that his personality was amazing too. In addition to the fact that he didn’t seem to have any idea he was _smokin’_ hot, he was sweet, interesting-- Jared could pretty much go on for hours about it and he didn’t even really feel like he knew the guy well yet.

“Well, good then.” Jensen grinned and took the soda, pulling the tab to open it. After a long drink, he slumped back against the wall and looked over at Jared. “Will you get in trouble for bailing early on work?” It wouldn’t be that big of an issue, Jared’s working hours, if his only days off weren’t Sunday and Monday. Jensen worked Monday through Friday and staying the night on a Sunday would suck because he’d have to be up at the crack of dawn.

“Don’t really care. Danilo will probably whine until Kane says something to me but whatever.” Jared took a drink of his soda and then set it on the counter before moving over to Jensen’s side. Leaning his hip against the wall, he hooked a finger over Jensen’s front pocket. “You okay? You seem nervous now. We can just talk or watch a movie if you want?” Jared didn’t really care so much what they did as long as Jensen stayed for a while.

“I’m not really… well... Okay, I might be a little nervous. But only because I want you more than I’ve wanted someone in awhile, and... yeah.” Jensen shrugged and reached out to set his soda on the counter, stepping back to lean against the wall and face Jared. “I want you to fuck me just as much now as I did a half hour ago. Maybe even more,” he murmured, wetting his lips and grazing his fingers over Jared’s hipbone.

Jared slid a little closer, tugging on Jensen’s pocket at the same time so the blushing man had no choice but to turn to face him.

“I’ve been thinking about it-- since before tonight, I mean. You’re-- well. You want to go lay down on my bed or can I just, you know...” Jared leaned in to drag his lips down Jensen’s cheek, slipped his fingers up to the waistband of the shorter man’s jeans and brushed the flesh.

“You can do whatever you want,” Jensen whispered and tilted his head up into the kiss, turning to catch Jared’s lips against his. His shoulders shook slightly at Jared’s fingers on his skin and he pressed forward against the taller man’s chest, breaking the kiss to gasp softly. “I thought about this the first time I saw you,” he admitted, slipping his arms under Jared’s so he could pull at the big man’s shirt. Jared’s skin was smooth and burning beneath his palms and he moaned low in his throat, rocking his body forward to pull Jared closer.

“Whatever I want,” Jared murmured. Just that statement alone was enough for Jared to be slammed with lust all over again. Slanting his mouth over Jensen’s, he shoved the green-eyed man back against the wall and stepped to his body, thigh pushed between Jensen’s legs to hold him there... pinned. Sliding his fingers through Jensen’s hair, Jared moved his head, positioning him right where he wanted so he could deepen the kiss. Tongue snaking forward, he swept through Jensen’s mouth --taste of soda, alcohol-- the heat of Jensen’s mouth was dizzying.

Moaning into the kiss, Jensen sucked on Jared’s tongue, rocking his body against Jared’s thigh. He was a bit addicted to the way Jared could hold him in spot like this, the way he could quicken his pulse so intensely, so quickly. Jared’s fingers in his hair, along his scalp, made his knees give slightly. Jensen was grateful for Jared holding him up; he probably wouldn’t have been able to do it himself. His hands slid down Jared’s chest, catching under his shirt and pushing up once more.

Leaning back slightly, Jared crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off then let it fall to the floor. “That what you want?”

He leaned back against Jensen and dipped down to bite and lick his way down Jensen’s neck. As soon as Jensen’s hands were on his chest, his back, Jared moaned and pressed his thigh harder against Jensen’s arousal. He could feel how hard the shorter man was and _Fuck_ they weren’t even undressed.

“God,” Jensen moaned, head falling back against the wall, body writhing against Jared. Every inch of his chest, his skin, against his hands felt too impossibly hot to imagine. “Jared.” The name fell somewhere close to a plea from his lips. Jared’s mouth on his body, the wet heat and sparking pleasure, rippled down Jensen’s spine and he sucked in quick breaths to try and gain some sense of himself.

Letting out a moan that was more like a growl, Jared shoved roughly until he could reach Jensen’s shirt. Yanking it up over the other man’s head, Jared let it fall and slid his hands down the shorter man’s chest. His eyes soaked up the view greedily; Jensen’s skin was glistening with sweat, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in breath.

“Love looking at you,” Jared murmured. Voice thick and rich, Jared let his hands fall to Jensen’s hips and hooked his fingers over the waistband. There was still entirely too much material between them and Jared worked to rectify that quickly.

Cool air rushed down the front of Jensen’s jeans as Jared pulled at the denim, and he blinked at the taller man, eyes slightly lust-hazed already. It should have been irrational to want someone so badly, and Jensen wasn’t entirely sure why he was still caught up on that fact alone but _god_ Jared was a force to be reckoned with.

“Jesus,” he groaned and caught Jared’s wrist the moment his zipper was pulled down. Eyes locking with Jared’s, he dragged his teeth along his bottom lip before shoving Jared’s hand down his boxers and swaying forward. “Feel how bad I want you,” Jensen nearly growled into Jared’s ear, eyes fluttering closed as the heat of Jared’s fingers cupped over his cock.

For the briefest moment, Jared thought Jensen was going to stop him, slow things down. Then his hand was pressed up against the heat of Jensen’s cock. Even through the shorter man’s boxers, Jared could feel the way it radiated heat, twitching under Jared’s palm. Heat shot up Jared’s body and he growled out the other man’s name. Sliding his arms under Jensen’s, he lifted him and spun them, stumbling back a few steps to the bed and pushing Jensen down on his back.

Grabbing the waistband of Jensen’s pants, Jared tugged them down slowly. As the white of Jensen’s cotton boxers became more visible, Jared sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Seeing Jensen like this made everything _very_ real and _very_ hot. Jeans tossed aside, Jared knelt down so he could drag his hands up Jensen’s bare thighs.

“Love your body,” he murmured. When his hands reached up as far as Jensen’s boxers, Jared lightened his touch, fingers barely ghosting over the cotton to outline Jensen’s hard shaft.

“Think--” Jensen sucked in a breath and arched his hips up into Jared’s touch, wanting, _needing_ more. “You’re… overdressed,” he gasped, and tried not to twist too anxiously up into Jared. It was kind of hard not to seem like an overeager kid all over again when Jared’s body was barely over his and driving him insane. Reaching out, Jensen slid his fingers through Jared’s hair and pulled him close, pushing up off the mattress to bring their lips together. “Love kissing you; the way your lips fit against mine.” Jensen parted his lips wide and slanted them over Jared’s, rolling them hard together.

Jared wanted everything all at once and he wanted everything to last for hours. His head was ringing after the noise of the club. All he could hear were the sighs and moans in the room, the shuffle of fabric, Jensen’s labored breathing. Pulling away from the intensity of the kiss, Jared stood shakily and pulled on Jensen’s hand ‘til the shorter man was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him.

“Take ‘em off.” He waved at his jeans. The very _idea_ of Jensen undressing him was pretty hot, and Jared palmed his cock through his jeans to try and give himself a little relief.

“Okay, but you can’t--” Jensen huffed and patted Jared’s hand away, smirking up at him. Shifting forward, Jensen brushed his lips above Jared’s jeans, running along the skin slowly. “God, you have great abs,” he murmured, sucking the skin between his lips as his hands lifted to pull at the waistline. His fingers slid along the warm metal button, freeing it from the hole and slipping his fingers just beneath. He could feel Jared shudder against his touch and he tugged at the zipper, sliding it down just as slowly, brushing his nose between the open denim and over the cotton of Jared’s boxers. He could smell the man, thick and heady along his senses, and Jensen’s shoulders tensed for a moment as he rode the surprising wave of pleasure.

Curling his fingers over the top of Jared’s jeans and boxers, Jensen slowly tugged down, lifting out to free Jared’s cock and push down, letting the material fall from his fingers and drop to the ground. Sitting back slightly, Jensen watched Jared’s cock twitch up against his abs and his heart flipped.

“Jesus, you really are gorgeous from head to toe.” He looked up, staring wide-eyed at Jared.

If Jared hadn’t been so incredibly turned on by Jensen’s touches, the look on the other man’s face and the way his eyes had darkened… he probably would have protested.

“Get up here.” He grasped Jensen’s shoulders and tugged him up to his feet then shoved at the material of his boxers and pushed it down far enough for Jensen’s to kick out of them. “You glad you came home with me?” There was still that little part of Jared that was worried Jensen would change his mind. He knew that the green-eyed man was concerned about the possibility of Jared leaving, and he knew that Jensen was with him in spite of that.

“Very,” Jensen murmured and swayed forward, hands sliding through Jared’s hair, bringing him in for their lips to slide together once more. “You glad you invited me over and ditched work for it?” He moaned as their hips slid together, cocks grazing with the slow circle-motion. He almost couldn’t believe he was really here, not because he didn’t have the occasional one night stand with a person, but more because this man, _Jared_ , made every part of him inside and out twist and spin out of control. Jensen couldn’t seem to get his mind over the _Jared_ thing, like the big man was too good to be true.

Walking forward, Jared pressed up into Jensen’s space until the shorter man had no choice but the sink back down onto the bed and crawl backwards as he matched every forward movement Jared made. When he finally sank down onto Jensen’s frame, Jared moaned, breath leaving his lungs quickly. Jensen’s body was hard under his, firm, muscular, skin smooth and soft, and Jared found himself captured again by the other man’s eyes. The green was almost completely obscured by the black of his pupils and Jared caught his own bottom lip under his teeth for a moment as he was overcome with a feeling of tenderness toward the freckled man. Cupping Jensen’s cheek, he leaned down and kissed the corner of Jensen’s mouth. Slanting up into the kiss, Jensen hummed softly and crawled further back against the mattress, pulling Jared with him.

“So, Jared,” he murmured, voice thick and laced with lust, deeper than he’d heard it in a long time. “You’ve got me here, under you,” he whispered, and blinked up at him, mapping the glow of a flush along Jared’s cheeks. Pushing up slightly, Jensen grazed his lips over Jared’s jaw, across his cheeks and over his lips. “Whatcha gonna do with me?” he grinned, almost purring the words against Jared’s ear.

Pulling back so he could stare into Jensen’s eyes, Jared licked his lips.

“I’m gonna fuck you, and make you come so hard you won’t be able to see. You’ll have to spend tonight with me.” Jared’s voice was deep, gravelly and his hips rolled down, pressing against Jensen’s body. “Not letting you go home,” he murmured as he found the man’s lips again.

Reaching between their bodies, Jared finally curled his hand around Jensen’s cock. Hard, hot, silken skin and a smear of precome under the sweep of his thumb. Jared found himself watching Jensen’s face as he stroked the shorter man’s cock, fingers sliding up to the head and back down.

Gasping quietly, Jensen rocked his hips up into the touch, head digging back into the mattress.

“Can’t even imagine… going home now,” he chuckled breathlessly and ran his hands up Jared’s back, sliding along his arms and up through his hair. The heat of Jared’s palm against his cock was dizzying, better than Jensen could even comprehend. It should have stopped shocking him that Jared could make his heart twist so intensely. Then he’d fall back, lose himself in Jared’s eyes and the feeling would come all over again. “Jared,” he pleaded softly, rocking his hips up into Jared’s hand.

Reaching to the nightstand, Jared fumbled with the drawer and opened it so he could pull out some lube.

“You done this before, I assume,” he smiled at Jensen, eyes heavy lidded as they each rubbed their cocks together. Picking up a condom, Jared put both on the bed beside Jensen’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well…” Jensen shrugged and wet his lips slowly, swallowing thickly. “It’s been awhile since I bottomed. But just… you… God, if I ever wanted anyone to fuck me, that would be you,” he chuckled softly and glanced over at the condom and lube before looking back at Jared once more. “You-- um, you’ve done this...?” His lips twitched in a slight smile, gazing turning away and back.

“Yeah.” Jared’s smile was crooked. His brow furrowed slightly. “This will sound... not like this. There’s something about you. Have I said that before?” Smile softening, Jared trailed his hand down Jensen’s chest then back up to slide around the back of his neck. Crushing their lips together before Jensen could answer, he moaned. His hand moved quickly, sliding back down Jensen’s body, flicking over his firm nipple, tracing the lines of his abs, the bones of his hip then moving to grab the lube.

Rolling Jensen with him, Jared moved them onto their sides. Hiking Jensen’s leg up over his hip, Jared stared into the man’s green eyes as he slicked up his fingers and slid them back behind Jensen’s balls. Pressing his finger gently at Jensen’s opening, Jared pushed, feeling Jensen’s body give way beneath the pressure. _Heat_ , slick and tight-- Jared moaned and sank his finger deeper. He wanted Jensen off balance, not knowing whether to expect gentle or rough, fast or slow. Lips brushing Jensen’s softly, Jared tucked his free hand under the pliant man’s neck and pulled him in to a deeper kiss.

Sparks of sensation coursed through Jensen, almost more than he could handle, and his heart sped up beyond measure in his chest. There was just the slightest burn as Jared’s finger stretched him but it was more than wonderful, more than he’d really imagined. Before, he’d bottomed to be fair, but sadly had never had the perfect kind of lover. He could already tell Jared would be this. His lips were soft and solid against Jensen’s, each slide of his finger spreading wider, twisting to stretch further.

By the time Jared was adding a second finger to the mix, Jensen almost felt like he was hyperventilating. One moment it was Jared’s fingers thrusting fast and deep, muscles giving way, Jared’s lips soft and almost tender against his, then it was the deepening of a kiss, Jared’s tongue fucking hard into his mouth and his fingers barely moving outside slow circles inside him. Jensen’s body was shaking, his mind racing out of control, and he’d long since lost the ability to speak. Instead, it was just low moans, soft gasps, the beginning of Jared’s name trailing off in a harsh pant.

Jared stretched his lover open, working his fingers in circles, stretching them wide then sliding them in and out. Jensen’s face was painted with pleasure, eyes widening then narrowing, breath more like gasps between sighs and loud moans. Fingers tangled in Jensen’s hair, Jared held on tightly. Kissing Jensen was easy, and Jared was pretty sure he could get drunk off the feeling of his mouth moving over the smaller man’s. Heart thundering, he sucked at Jensen’s bottom lip, kissed, bit, mouthed his way down the writhing man’s neck and then back up again.

“I want you,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s full bottom lip. His fingers withdrew from his lover’s body and he slid his arms around the man so he could roll onto his back. Dragging Jensen over him, Jared moaned loudly when Jensen’s ass slid over his cock, straddling him, all the _heat_ of that amazing body lying over Jared. “Want you to ride me--” Jared choked on his words as lust swirled up within him.

“Fuck,” Jensen hissed, rolling his body down against Jared’s, head falling back. Everything around him felt fuzzy and warm, slightly spinning, and Jensen sucked in sharp breaths to try and keep from falling on top of Jared. One hand landed hard against Jared’s chest, bracing against the strong muscles to push himself up, slide his body down. He reached out, slapping around until he could grasp the bottle of lube. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone so much,” he panted heavily, shaking his head and reaching behind to curl his lubed palm over Jared’s skin.

The feel of flesh had him stopping for a moment and he looked down at Jared, searching his gaze before tightening his grip and stroking up to the tip, sliding back down, holding at the base. Angling his hips down, Jensen closed his eyes, breath catching in his throat as the tip of Jared’s cock slid across his entrance.

“Is this okay?” he murmured, meeting Jared’s eyes, squeezing the base of Jared’s cock to suggest what he was asking.

Jared’s eyes widened, finding it hard to believe that Jensen would put that much trust in him after such a short amount of time. But Jensen’s hand was around his erection, squeezing, his eyes locked with Jared’s.

“I... I’ve never been with anyone without a condom so...” And then right there Jared realized that he was willing to trust Jensen _that_ much. It was crazy. He was sure that if he discussed his sex life with anyone --which he didn’t-- he’d get his ass kicked. But Jensen was gorgeous and there were only so many _first_ times for things like that.

“We shouldn’t...” Jensen bit his lip, hesitating a moment longer then shaking his head. “Fuck it. Neither have I, so…” He stopped himself from speaking further, lining Jared up once more and pressing back down onto the head of his cock. It instantly split him open and Jensen groaned, eyes fluttering closed, body sinking down onto the fullness. It was so much different than with a condom, though he’d never thought it would be. The heat was burning, coursing up through him but Jensen kept pushing down, sinking onto Jared’s cock until he wasn’t sure he could take more. His nails dragged down Jared’s pecs, chest heaving with each deep breath.

“Jesus...” Jared barely had time to process Jensen’s words before he was _inside_ him, shuddering with pleasure and the restraint it took for him to hold still. The look on Jensen’s face was perfect-hot-sexy and Jared’s hands lifted quickly to the man’s hips, thumbs digging hard into the tender skin and shifting him to circle him slightly on his dick. “God-- you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he murmured.

A soft almost growl left Jensen’s lips as he fell down onto Jared’s chest and crushed their lips together. They kissed hard and fast while Jensen adjusted to the heat and oh so _full_. Then the desire to move became far too much and he pushed back up, digging both hands into Jared’s chest and pushing himself up, dropping back down just as hard. His head fell back, another moan falling from his lips as he moved his body once more, riding Jared’s cock, moving up with each thrust of his lover’s hips.

“Fuck,” he gasped heavily, circling his hips with the slide down, clenching around the stretch.

Jared wanted his hands everywhere: Jensen’s back, already sticky with sweat; tangled in the soft brown hair; curled around the back of the shorter man’s neck; fingers digging into his lover’s firm ass. Shifting slightly, Jared rocked his hips up to thrust his dick hard into the clench of Jensen’s heat. The sounds the green-eyed man made were like cool fingers dragging down Jared’s chest. His flesh felt like it was tingling; his heart was going to explode, he was sure. He could come just _watching_ Jensen writhe on his cock. Aching, wanting to come, Jared moaned again -- _louder_ \-- and bit down hard on his bottom lip for a few moments, hoping the pain would cut through his building pleasure.

Truthfully, Jensen had never ridden anyone before but this, _this_ was making his mind spin out of control in ways he didn’t even know were possible. Jared’s hips thrust up into him and Jensen called out his name as the head of his lover’s cock slammed up against his prostate. His body moved harder and faster, skin prickling with awareness, heart hammering painfully hard in his chest. Shoulder shaking, Jensen drew his hand up and wrapped it over his erection, stroking in time with each move down onto Jared, each push up.

“Jared,” he gasped, feeling his orgasm too soon, though he thought they might have been this way for hours. Everything seemed to burn so brightly around him, and Jensen was steadily losing the last holds on himself.

Jared growled softly and shoved Jensen’s hand out of the way so his own could replace it. He wanted to be the one who made Jensen’s come, wanted to watch him fall apart, watching to _feel_ the throb of the man’s cock against his palm. Bracing his feet on the mattress, he thrust up hard and fast, barely able to even breathe. When he could keep his eyes open, he was staring at Jensen’s face-- and seeing him give in to the feelings-- the heat of it all.

Something flickered across Jensen’s face, he sucked in a breath of air and shuddered, and Jared knew he was going to come. His hand stilled on Jensen’s cock, hips thrusting gently, rolling and teasing, and he watched as Jensen’s orgasm ripped through him. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Eyes fluttering closed, Jared thrust once more and came himself, even as Jensen’s warm semen splattered across his hand and onto his chest. The way the shorter man’s body clenched down around him nearly killed Jared, and he cried out softly as he felt his orgasm slam into him.

Jensen hardly registered falling to Jared’s chest, breathing deeply until it was no longer an issue to pull in the air. He could feel the come squishing between him but at that moment could hardly bring himself to care about anything.

“Jesus,” he muttered, flinching slightly as he pulled himself up enough to free Jared from him and rolling to his side. “Best,” Jensen mumbled, stopping before he could say more. But his body was still humming from his release and every part of him felt loose and liquid, like he might never be able to walk again. Turning slightly, he pressed his lips to Jared’s shoulder and sighed heavily.

Laughing softly, Jared sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

“Best,” he agreed. Even though his limbs felt heavy and weak, Jared reached down to the floor and felt around until he snagged a dirty t-shirt. Groaning, he rolled toward Jensen and wiped the come off the man’s abs, his chest, then pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Falling back to the bed, he wiped his own body down and threw the shirt in the general direction of the laundry basket.

Sighing, he rolled back again and slung his leg over Jensen as his arm snaked over the smaller man’s waist. Nuzzling into Jensen’s hair, he inhaled deeply, fingers moving gently on warm skin. He could get used to this. _That_ could be a problem.

“If I can move tomorrow, it will be a miracle,” Jensen muttered, smiling sleepily as he pressed as flush against Jared’s side as he could manage to get. Jared was warm and fit just so perfectly against him; Jensen kind of wanted to stay there forever. If he could. He’d even call in sick just for that alone, which never happened, and he chose not to think about what it meant.

“Don’t want you to move,” Jared murmured. “Tell me something. You still nervous?” Jared didn’t want Jensen to feel uncomfortable around him.

“Not in the slightest,” Jensen whispered, tilting to catching Jared’s lips in a soft kiss. “Can we spend all day together tomorrow?” He breathed in Jared’s scent, _their_ scent, and considered the wonderful idea of never moving from that spot.

“Don’t you have to work?”

“It’s Sunday tomorrow,” Jensen pointed out and grinned. “Your work is bad for keeping track of the days.”

Laughing, Jared shifted as close as he could. “Yes, spend all day with me. Please. Sleep here-- don’t move. I’ll make you breakfast and we can walk in the park. Or I could take you to a movie or something; you know, like people who work normal hours.” Rolling back, Jared fumbled with the drawer in his nightstand, rustled around for a few moments then rolled back. “Open your mouth, Jensen.”

“That’s trusting words there,” Jensen laughed, but opened his mouth regardless. After what they’d just shared, he couldn’t imagine not trusting him.

Opening his hand, Jared dropped a few Skittles into Jensen’s mouth.

“Extra energy,” he grinned and popped the rest into his own mouth before settling back against the heat of Jensen’s body. He didn’t care in the slightest that it wasn’t actually cool enough to lie there together-- just couldn’t stand the thought of being too far away.

“Mm, Skittles.” Jensen chewed the candy slowly then laughed. “Why am I not surprised that you have Skittles in your nightstand? Obviously the essentials. Skittles, lube and condoms.” Jensen continued to chuckle softly, stroking his hand through Jared’s hair.

Jared’s smile softened. “You... we okay with the no condom thing? Heat of the moment and all that? I’ve been tested and I never have had sex before without one-- but _that_ was amazing. I mean, if you’re not alright with it, we can go back, which would be hard but--”

“Jared,” Jensen interrupted him with a finger placed to his lips, smile softening. “It may have been a little ‘heat of the moment’ but trust me, I have enough brain power at all times to be completely aware and on board with my decisions. That was amazing, and we’re not going back.” He replaced his finger with his lips and kissed Jared softly before falling back onto his pillow. “Besides, I’m clean too. So we’re okay.”

Not quite finished with the topic, Jared propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at Jensen. “So. We’re, like, exclusive then. For now. While I’m here, I mean?”

Smiling, he trailed his finger down the center of Jensen’s chest then flattened his palm against the freckled man’s abs.

Jensen didn’t really need the reminder that Jared was going to be leaving and his smile dimmed slightly as he nodded. “Yeah. I usually date exclusively,” he nodded and laid his hand over Jared’s. “What were you going to say earlier? Back at the bar? About Vegas?”

He mostly remembered despising Danilo for walking in on the moment, but he knew Jared had been about to say something possibly important.

“Oh.” Jared let out a breath and dropped back down to the mattress so he didn’t have to see the disappointment on Jensen’s face. “The guy who runs the bar is coming next week. He’s head-hunting, I guess, so if you want a really good show, you could come and see us Thursday night. Danilo and I are gonna do a duo and we don’t do those very often.” His voice trailed off. Suddenly, lying there next to Jensen-- the job in Vegas didn’t seem so great.

What Jared didn’t say was that the job _not_ being all that appealing was _exactly_ what he’d been about to say before Danilo had interrupted him. It had nothing to do with the job and everything to do with whatever hold Jensen already had over him. How could he even expect Jensen to understand that when they hardly knew each other? Now, he couldn’t say it-- he had a feeling Jensen would think that Jared’s words were just meant to make him feel better.

“Oh.” Jensen nodded and tried not to sound like he hoped there was more to that. Less to do with actually taking the job in Vegas. “Well, it sounds important to you, so… I’ll be there.” He smiled softly at Jared and shrugged. “I can rearrange my schedule so I won’t have to go into work until later of Friday.” From what he could recall, he didn’t have any major obligations until the afternoon anyway. “Any certain time on Thursday night?”

“We’ll probably get going about ten; the guy has to be on a plane in the morning. Kane’s pretty pissed about the whole thing but he won’t stop him from being there. Maybe they’ll want Danilo.” It felt like a weak suggestion, but Jared was honestly hoping that was the case. There would be other jobs but he already had a feeling there wouldn’t be another Jensen for a very long time, if ever.

“Well, if you want it...” Jensen whispered and slowly shook his head, reminding himself of what Misha had said before. Taking chances, taking a risk to find that someone special. “Aren’t we not supposed to talk about this? Wasn’t that your rule?” he muttered and smiled softly, looking over at Jared. “I’ll be there on Thursday to support you, either way.” He knew that was most important, being there for Jared. And he tried to tell himself that three weeks of knowing a guy didn’t give him the right to stake any claim, no matter how his heart sank at the idea of losing Jared already.

“Okay,” Jared muttered. He shifted back a little and reached out for some more Skittles. “You want a drink or anything? Skittles? Sleep? I can watch you sleep, could stare at your face--” Blushing, Jared cut himself off. “Well, I don’t mind if you want to sleep.”

“Are you freaking out a little?” Jensen asked softly, turning to look at Jared. “I got some good advice the other day. About taking risks and all. If you want to hear it or something.” Jensen shrugged and slid his arm under Jared, tugging him in close. “Or we could just lay here and enjoy each other for awhile.”

“What was the advice?” Jared settled down onto the bed and curled his fingers over Jensen’s arm. He loved the sound of the other man’s voice; he especially loved when Jensen said his name.

“Well, I’m not trying to freak you out by this so please don’t spaz because sometimes I forget not everyone thinks like I do.” Jensen chuckled softly, hand stroking through Jared’s hair. “See, I’ve _always_ wanted to get married. And, um, spend my life with someone. Hell, I even refused to move in with my last serious boyfriend because it’s just… the commitment thing. He didn’t want to marry, and in my eyes it was like not wanting to make our thing official.” Jensen frowned and shook his head. “I’m only telling you that because I was talking to Misha and Mike about your... jobs and things. And how much I want forever with someone.”

Jensen pressed on even when Jared’s mouth opened to say... whatever. Jensen was almost afraid to know what it might be.

“Misha said, sometimes, even when you want to have that level of commitment, you have to take risks and chances. When you meet someone and you click, and you just _feel_ it, then you have to take the step and pursue it. Then maybe, things about life will change, maybe it will end up for the best. However that might be. So, when it comes to you, I want to take that risk. I want whatever I get, for however long, and right now, we can’t know how it’s going to end, right? Because we’re just beginning.”

Jared’s smile faded then grew, and he shifted back up onto his elbow, still nestled in Jensen’s embrace. “So. Are you saying that you’ll end up not liking me and then it won’t matter if I move? Or that we’ll get together and I’ll love--” Jared cleared his throat, “I’ll like you so much that I won’t want to leave?”

Jared popped another Skittle in his mouth and held one up to Jensen’s lips.

Pulling the candy from Jared’s fingers with his tongue, Jensen chewed slowly and smiled, shaking his head. “I’m saying we just can’t know, I guess.” Jensen blinked over at Jared and reached out to caress his jawline. “What I do know is, I feel something for you already. And it’s only going to grow. You bring out all this stuff in me I wasn’t even aware of before; you make me feel happy and younger and generally just better about life. So, I can’t imagine not liking you. But I _can_ imagine falling in love with you. And, um, this is the part where you can freak out and tell me I’m rushing things.”

Jensen laughed humorlessly at himself, turning his gaze away.

“Hey,” Jared protested gently. “I just said that... well, I guess I didn’t; I just thought it. I like you, Jensen. This is good, it feels good and I want more of it. I mean, I kinda did what you said. You know, threw caution to the wind. I mean, I brought you back here, left work, and I’m gonna have to explain that to Kane. Danilo will be a dick to me and I don’t care. You _feel_ worth it.” Jared’s smile softened once more when Jensen turned back to face him again. “You’re not rushing anything. You’re just one of those epic kinda thinkers-- always ahead of the game.” Nudging Jensen’s chin gently with his fingers, Jared leaned down to press his lips to the other man’s.

Kissing Jared back softly, Jensen smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled back. “Okay. Good. Then we’ll just go with that. I hope Danilo isn’t too much of a dick; I might have to kick his ass or something. As far as Kane goes… well, you don’t seem like a bad employee so I’m sure he’ll get over it. We just won’t make it a habit. Maybe I can work on ensuring I have no meetings Monday mornings, so we can have all Sunday’s and the nights.” Jensen laughed and pulled Jared close, changing directions mid-motion, rolling so he was over Jared and straddling his hips. “And we’ll just… go with this, see how it works. Risks and all.”

Jared’s lashes fluttered slightly as Jensen sank down on him again. “ _God_. Okay. Yeah, sure, like I’m gonna disagree with anything now.” Arching his back slightly, he curled his hands over Jensen’s hips and stared up at him. “Have I said how amazing you are? Wait. You said I make you feel younger. How old are you, Jensen?” It hadn’t occurred to him before that they’d never even talked about things like that. Ages, last names. He laughed softly. “I’m gonna guess like a year older than me... so, twenty-six?”

“No,” Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “I’m... twenty-nine.” He pursed his lips and shrugged. “That’s not too bad, right? You’re twenty five?” It felt weird that he could list off Jared’s favorite movie, color and alcoholic beverage but not his age. Or a few other details that were maybe important but minor nonetheless. Still, Jensen should know these things.

“Yup. Jared Tristan Padalecki. Don’t laugh at my name.” It was one of those strange things. You get to know someone then it’s too late to say, _Hey, what the hell is your last name?_

“I like it. It’s got a nice ring,” Jensen grinned, shaking his head. “Jensen Ross Ackles. Can’t believe we haven’t done that.” He slumped onto Jared’s chest, settling along the warmth of him, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Are you out? With your family, I mean?” Family was important to Jensen; even if he was technically Canadian and maybe had done it a little to spite his parents, they still meant the world to him.

“Yeah. I mean, it was kind of that or not take this job. My folks would have guessed. I mean, they’ve always come to see me wherever I’ve worked. They’re okay with it. My dad was a bit strange at first, like, somehow he felt like he needed to act differently around me for a while but it’s all good now. My sister was a little weirded out but I think mostly because she sees it as my taking away a _sister-in-law_ from her. It was tough growing up with two brothers.” Jared smiled and tucked Jensen’s head under his chin. “You?”

“Yeah. My dad went through that phase where he thought I was just doing it to get back at him or something.” Jensen laughed and closed his eyes, listening to Jared’s heartbeat against his ear. “They’re cool with it now, though. I think it helps that Josh is married and has kids. Makes it easier or something. Your sister would probably love my sister. They could bond.” He grinned against Jared’s chest, turning to press his lips there once more. Pushing up slightly, he eyed Jared for a moment before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. “Hmm, anything else super important I should know about you?”

“I’m a bit of a sugar junkie. Don’t drink much, which might be odd for a bartender. Love dogs; never had one, though. Do you like to travel?” Jared’s tongue teased it’s way along Jensen’s bottom lip.

“I think it’s more ‘I would like to travel’,” Jensen murmured, distracted for a moment in chasing Jared’s tongue with his own, sliding it back into his mouth before retreating. “Sometimes I take life too seriously. But people tell me I’m loyal.” Jensen chuckled, trailing off as his lips descended over Jared’s once more. He could probably spend the rest of his life kissing Jared and he’d be quite content with that.

Jensen’s lips were _very_ hard to ignore and Jared found himself getting turned on again, _wanting_ again. “Loyal is good. You should-- we could travel. God-- somewhere.” Sliding his hands over Jensen’s ass, Jared slid him up slightly to ease the pressure on his half-hard cock. “Sorry,” he almost whispered, “it’s your voice, and you’re sitting... well.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Jensen breathed and wiggled back against Jared’s hands so their hips could slide together and Jared could feel his renewed interest. “So my voice does things for you, hmm, Jared?” Jensen grinned and sucked kisses down to Jared’s neck, tempted to mark the skin but resisting. “You do things to me generally. All of you, that is.” He laughed throatily at the words and slid up to pull Jared’s earlobe between his teeth and drag it out. “A little less talking now?”

Letting out a quiet moan, Jared tightened his grip on Jensen and nodded. He could _definitely_ get used to this.

-=-=-=-

Sunday was a great day. Jared woke up to find Jensen still asleep and plastered to his chest. It was a nice feeling, beyond nice, but Jared was running out of words to describe how it felt to be with Jensen. It wasn’t a busy day; they just spent time getting to know one another. There might have been a lot of kissing first thing in the morning as Jared woke his new lover, but it certainly didn’t seem to bother Jensen.

Keeping his promise, Jared had made breakfast and even delivered it to Jensen while he was still in bed. Pancakes. Weird shapes, but pancakes, and they tasted good. There was a brief wrestling match when Jared tried to steal some of Jensen’s pancakes once his own were gone-- and that kept them occupied for quite some time.

They showered, talked, took a walk through the park again, learned as much as they could about each other, laughed until their stomachs ached, and Jared thought his cheeks were still aching from all the smiling when he finally managed to drag his ass out of bed Monday. All he could remember was Jensen kissing him and saying goodbye before he had rolled over and fell asleep thinking about how he had managed to have Jensen there for two days.

Work came entirely too soon but the high Jared was on was well worth the exhaustion he felt. He’d fallen into the habit of spending a lot of time just resting on the weekends and spending time with Jensen made him realize that he was working _far_ too hard. Heading into the dimly lit bar, Jared already planned to speak with Kane about having some more time off. Like Jensen said: sometimes you just had to give things a chance.

“Hey, beautiful man.” Danilo’s voice broke through Jared’s little daydream.

“Hi there. How was your weekend?” Jared slid onto a bar stool and leaned on the counter. “Sorry ‘bout the other night. I just--”

“Needed to get hot and sweaty with your new guy?”

“It’s not quite like that.” Well, Jared already felt himself blushing, it was like that but it was more than that too. “Don’t you ever want more than one night stands Danilo?”

“You offering?” Danilo slid a soda toward Jared, for once looking quite serious.

“You know I’m not.” Jared looked down at the soda as he curled his fingers around it. He actually liked Danilo and it bothered him a little that he might be hurting him in any way.

“So, I’m guessing it’s not just Jensen. I mean, if you were interested in me, you and I would have hooked up before now, yeah?”

Jared could still feel Danilo’s gaze fixed on him and _still_ couldn’t look up. “You’re a great guy. It’s just… We’re just not--”

“This is the _let’s be friends_ talk, isn’t it?” Danilo turned and wiped his cloth along the bar unnecessarily.

“I guess if you want to take it that way.”

“Well, I get it, Jared. But I think you’re making a mistake. Jensen doesn’t live like we do and you know that, or you wouldn’t have to take time off work to see him. You and I-- we’re the kind of people who live at night, have crazy lives, make crazy decisions. Spur of the moment. It’s what we do. You’ll figure that out.” He walked off down the bar before Jared had a chance to answer. “Oh, and Kane’s looking for you. He’s pissed.”

Sighing, Jared picked up his soda and took a few gulps before standing. He figured the conversation with Kane was one he might as well get over with sooner rather than later. Kane’s office was off the staff room in back and Jared headed over there with his soda, slipped through into the back room and knocked on Kane’s door.

“Come in,” Kane grunted from behind the office door. He was already standing when Jared pushed the door open. “Jared. I guess you’ve come to explain to me why you thought Danilo apparently had enough authority to give you permission to leave work early on a Saturday night?” His eyebrows rose as his arms slid across his chest.

“Kane, it’s not like I take a lot of time off.” Jared leaned back against the wall and took a sip of his soda. “I needed to get out of here. I’ve been thinking-- I work too much and...” He sighed and pushed off the wall to sit down in the chair opposite Kane’s desk. “I need less hours.”

“I thought saving up was important to you?” Kane dropped down in his chair, frown turning his lips down. “You’re our best, Jared. What brought this on all of sudden?”

“I’m... well, I just have some other things going on in my life that I need some time for. I mean, it’s not like I have a real life. The only days I can really do stuff with J- anyone is Sunday and that’s just not enough. Kevin’s good; I’ve been working with him. He could cover a couple more nights a week or something.” Jared dropped his gaze to his soda.

“So this wouldn’t have anything to do with the guy Danilo says you left with on Saturday night?” Kane eyed Jared suspiciously, leaning his elbows onto the table and shifting forward in his chair.

“What?” Jared was going to kill Danilo. Feeling a flush creep up his cheeks, Jared ducked his head further down so his hair fell forward.

“This is part of the reason I don’t support relationships, Jared. How long have you known this man? And you’re already asking for more time off?” Kane shook his head and fixed his eyes on Jared, scooting forward in his seat. “Look, the truth is, Jared, I’m not sure I’ll be able to afford signing you on for another year. That headhunter from Vegas is coming in a few days and… you’ve got it, kid. It’s natural for you. If this is the way you want to make your money, you need to remember priorities. Some fling isn’t worth making stupid decisions for.”

“Okay, wait a second. You don’t know what I’m doing is a fling. Jensen is a great guy. He wants more than that with me and seriously, Kane? You can’t really think it’s your business what I do with my personal life.” Jared folded his arms across his chest after setting his soda down on the table.

“Fine. Excuse me for looking out for you.” Kane pulled up the schedule on the computer and gestured to Jared. “What days do you want off? I’ll see what I can do.”

“Kane it’s... I appreciate it but-- you have a life, right? Outside of here, I mean?” Jared suddenly felt a little bad. Kane had given him a chance and brought him up to Canada in the first place. If Danilo hadn’t said anything about Jensen, Kane would probably have been glad to give Jared a different schedule.

“Not particularly, no,” Kane grunted. When his gaze lifted to Jared, he sighed and shook his head. “Alright, yes. I do have a partner, but he’s very understanding and he’s not local so I tend to lose myself in work. Just looking after you, kid; long distance things, they’re hard work, so you really have to be smart about this relationship thing. Just… keep it out of the bar, okay? If he stops by, make sure you treat him like a customer and nothing more. Sound fair?”

“I guess,” Jared nodded. Everyone seemed to think that Jensen was just interested in a fling. “Can I work for you Thursday, Friday and Saturday?” That would still give Jared more than enough money to live off-- it wasn’t like he spent any of it anyway.

“Alright, I’ll talk to Kevin about it. Finish off the week on this schedule, then I’ll try to get the new one worked out for next week.” Kane nodded and stood, walking around the desk to pat Jared’s shoulder. “I know I’m an ass, but if you need to talk, I can help you out.”

Jared pushed up from the chair and grabbed his soda. “How long do I have here? I mean before you gotta let me go?” Jared was used to moving on; the bartending world was certainly limited, and he was never surprised when it was time to move on.

“I’d say two, three months or so. Depends on the way things go. Business is already slowing down. Mid-Fall we’ll likely lose half our clientele. You’re probably gettin’ a little antsy anyway, huh? This the longest you been somewhere for awhile?”

Smiling sadly, Jared reached for the door handle. “I kind of like it here. My work visa expires in three months anyway... so. We’ll see about the Vegas thing, I guess.” Pulling the door open, Jared looked back over his shoulder and offered Kane a slight smile. “Thanks...”

“Sure. Take care of yourself,” Kane nodded, gesturing Jared out the door.

Walking out, Jared took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. It was going to be a long night if Kane was in the club, and Jared half hoped that Jensen didn’t decide to show up to see him.

When Danilo looked up at him from the end of the bar, Jared didn’t bother with a smile. “You’re a dickhead, you know that?”

“Just doing my job, Jared. Looking out for you.” Danilo was filling the bar fridge with beer from the lower deck.

“Oh fuck off-- doing your job. You’re just one of _those_ guys-- you don’t want me to be happy with Jensen.” Sliding his glass across the bar, Jared sat down on a stool.

“He’s just a fling, Jared. You’re like a guy’s fantasy in here. Surely you get that, right?” Danilo leaned his hands on the bar and stared across at Jared.

“You don’t even _know_ him. You don’t know _me_ , for that matter. Stay out of it.” Jared’s voice was harsher than he meant it to be, but maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

Danilo gave Jared a hesitant look then slid back along the bar and went back to work.

Jared sighed again and got up to set up his side of the bar. The night was going to suck.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday nights seemed to be not as crazy busy in the bar as some of the other nights, or the weekend nights in which Jensen had previously attended. There was still a fairly decent-sized crowd, though, and Jensen had to negotiate around the people in order to get a good spot to watch Jared. As usual, the man was gorgeous. His shirt was just a little nicer-- likely a newer one, since the other uniform shirts were worn with time and wear and alcohol. His hair was slicked back, tucked behind his ears, and he’d been working long enough to have just the faintest sheen of sweat across his brow.

He looked drop-dead gorgeous, and Jensen really hated the fact he couldn’t just cross the room and crush their lips together in the greeting he wanted to give him. Outside of a few conversations on the phone over the past few days, Jensen hadn’t spoken to Jared since Monday morning. It was honestly more upsetting than it should have been and Jensen really wished there was more time for each other in both their crazy schedules.

Jensen couldn’t pick out the guy who was from Vegas, since everyone was watching Jared and Danilo intently, so he just joined in and watched them as well. Despite his negative feelings toward Danilo, the two worked well together in a team. They threw shakers and glasses to each other without missing a beat, spun in place, swayed to the music. They managed to take up all the space behind the bar, using every inch to throw ice at each other and catch it in glasses, mixing drinks like their actions were as natural as breathing. Jensen would never stop being impressed by the sheer level of skill.

The set they were in now involved a whole complicated mass of spinning and throwing, drinks flying through the area faster than Jensen could really fathom. At some point, Jared hopped onto the bar and filled a row of shot glasses standing straight up, the alcohol traveling six feet down and landing perfectly in each shot glass, not spilling a drop. The crowd cheered and Jared bowed with an arm around his middle before hopping easily off the bar and tossing the bottle to Danilo.

About the time Danilo stepped to Jared’s side and cupped his face on either side, swaying like he might kiss him and swerving in the last moment to plant his lips hard against Jared’s temple, Jensen worked his way up to the bar. The men beside him were fanning their faces and saying something about seeing the two hot bartenders getting it on, how hot that would be, and Jensen’s stomach churned unpleasantly. He knew it was all part of the act, part of Jared’s job, but it really didn’t inspire warmth and confidence in him.

His eyes followed Jared down the bar and when the big man looked his way, he smiled and half waved, leaning in to the bar, expecting Jared to come talk to him. Even if he wouldn’t be able to stay for Jared’s entire shift, it was nice to get to see him, and come Sunday, he’d have another day or so just for him.

Glancing at Danilo over his shoulder, Jared _knew_ that the little man was watching him. No matter how well they’d been working together that evening -- Jared knew that Danilo would pass on to Kane anything he felt that he needed to know and that would include being too affectionate with Jensen.

Pacing down the bar slowly, Jared pulled a few beers, handed off a piña colada and headed toward Jensen.

“Can I get you a drink?” He stayed far enough back from Jensen that he wouldn’t do what came naturally and reach out to touch Jensen’s face, his hand, any part of him.

Blinking in surprise, Jensen glanced around him, wondering if maybe Jared was just being nice and helping out someone else first. When he realized the tall man was talking to _him_ , he looked down at the bar, uncertain. He couldn’t think of anything that had taken place that wouldn’t even warrant a _hello_ but then, Jensen had been living in a bit of a delusional, bliss-filled world in which he swept Jared off his feet and they lived happily ever after.

Clearly, he’d been rushing things in his mind once more.

“Beer’s fine,” he managed after probably too long and looked around again, not wanting Jared to see if he looked upset or something. He hoped Misha and Mike were somewhere around, though he hadn’t mentioned coming here to them.

Reaching down, Jared grabbed Jensen’s brand and popped the top off so he could slide it across the counter. “How you doing?” Jared pulled a five dollar bill out of a roll in his pocket and rang it in to the register. “We doing okay? You been watching?”

“Yeah, I was.” Jensen pointed over his shoulder, brows furrowing in confusion. When he looked down the bar, Danilo was glancing their way and he looked back at Jared and shrugged. “I can pay for my own beer, you know.” He half smiled and rubbed along his neck, hand dropping to his tie a moment later. He’d been working late, came straight from work, and was still trying to make sense of the whole thing. Though the way Danilo now seemed to be inching closer was giving him a few ideas.

“You don’t pay. See that guy in the baseball cap? That’s Jim-- he runs the Vegas bar. Only got room for one bartender. Kane says he’s wants me, but I dunno.” Jared shrugged. “Listen, I had a meeting with Kane and--”

Danilo slid up behind Jared. “Can I get you anything, Jensen? I know Jared’s not always good at serving you properly.”

A _very_ forced smile on his face, Jared turned to Danilo and slung his arm around the short man’s shoulders. “Shut the fuck up, Danilo; you already made your point.” He gave the man a gentle shove and pushed him off down the bar. “Can you stay until after I get off work?”

“I have to work in the morning,” Jensen smiled apologetically, lifting his shoulders in a slight shrug. He gazed down the bar until he spotted the man in the baseball cap before looking back at Jared. “You should probably do your thing; he’d be crazy not to want you on his staff.” Jensen couldn’t decide if it was masochistic or not to support Jared in getting the job in Vegas, when it was the absolute last thing he wanted of the man.

“Jensen, we need to talk. When can we get together?” Jared was already picking up a shaker and slowly walking backwards.

“Come here.” Jensen reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and one of his business cards. Taking a pen from inside the jacket pocket, he scribbled his address down before writing a code underneath and grabbing his keys from his pocket. When he looked up, Jared was watching him with slightly wide eyes and Jensen laughed, tucking both a key and the business card between a twenty and leaning across the bar, stretching out to slip the money inside Jared’s pocket and falling back. “When you get off work, come over; the security alarm is just inside the door. I’ll be in bed but wake me.” He shrugged, hoping it didn’t seem like a completely insane idea, or that he wasn’t reading Jared wrong once more. So far, the whole night was throwing everything off in his mind.

“Oh. Oh, okay. I- yeah.” Jared started backing away again and smiled more warmly. “Talk later then.” Turning, he flipped a shaker up and across the bar to Danilo and grinned at Jim.

-=-=-=-

Jared called a cab about twenty minutes before he was ready to leave the club because he knew how long it would take. Three in the morning might be quiet in some places but not downtown Vancouver. Things had gone well with Jim; he’d obviously enjoyed the show and had made a point of telling Jared that he was interested in him. His new club in Vegas would be opening shortly after Jared’s time with Kane came to an end. It seemed like the universe was trying to tell him something. Unfortunately, Jared wasn’t quite as happy about the news as he would have been before meeting Jensen.

When the cab arrived, he was tired but had already changed into clothes that didn’t smell like alcohol and smoke. It was surprising how much smoking went on in the bar even though Vancouver had a no-smoking ordinance. Just another thing about life in the _bar_.

The cab ride took another fifteen minutes and Jared was surprised when they pulled up to a rather large house in Kerrisdale. It was a real nice neighborhood, lots of trees, beautiful front yards and nice cars. It actually made Jared feel a little out of place but he just wanted to get to Jensen. He handed the cab driver the twenty that Jensen had given him and headed up the sidewalk to unlock the door. The small panel just inside started winking a red light at him and he flipped over the business card to punch in the code Jensen had written down. The light stopped blinking and he assumed that meant things were okay and he wasn’t going to be fending off the police anytime soon.

Locking the door behind him, Jared left his bag and jacket next to his shoes by the front door and padded quietly up the hall. The house was dark, but there was a faint light at the end of a long hallway and Jared followed it. His eyes moved over the photos that were scattered along the hallway; family shots, he thought, Jensen with so many bright smiles it was almost unbelievable someone could be _that_ happy. By the time he reached the end of the hall, Jared had resolved to spend more time with his own family. He could use some of those smiles.

Peering around the corner of the door casting the soft light, Jared smiled. Jensen was asleep, curled onto his side and angled kind of strangely in the bed as though he’d been watching the door. It was cute. Slipping out of his clothes quietly, Jared left them across the quilt stand at the bottom of the bed after spending a few moments wondering why Jensen _had_ a quilt stand. Shaking his head, he smiled again, standing at the end of the bed and watching Jensen. The sheets were pooled by his hips, one arm flung up high above his head, the other across his chest. The man’s lips puffed out softly as the breathed and Jared felt something swelling inside of him, emotion, caring-- something he was entirely too unaccustomed to.

Moving around the bed quietly, Jared pulled the sheet back and slid as carefully as he could onto the mattress beside Jensen. Shifting closer, he slid his arm over Jensen’s middle and rested his head on the slumbering man’s chest. He liked listening to Jensen’s heart beat; it made him feel less alone.

The shifting of the bed was probably what woke Jensen and he smiled sleepily, not opening his eyes as his arms wrapped around the big man.

“Glad you found me,” he murmured, voice thick and deep, fingers sliding through Jared’s hair slowly. “Okay night?” Jensen mumbled after a few extended moments, internally debating whether he should try and force himself to wake up or just drift back into dreams.

“Was okay. Sorry I woke you,” Jared murmured. Pressing his mouth to Jensen’s, he closed his eyes, heart fluttering lightly in his chest. “Go back to sleep if you want.” His fingers smoothed over Jensen’s chest and he smiled.

“Told you to wake me.” Jensen blinked his eyes open slowly and smiled at Jared’s features. “Not a bad way to wake up. You wanted to talk about something?” He pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s lips, sliding over to his jaw, traveling up the defined curve. “I’m awake enough to talk,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s ear, nuzzling into his hair for just a moment before kissing down his neck.

“Mmm, not when you want to do that,” Jared laughed softly and rolled forward so he was lying half across Jensen’s chest. His lips dragged down Jensen’s cheek, along the older man’s jawline, and then he sucked hard on a patch of skin just along Jensen’s collarbone. Sliding his hand down Jensen’s body, he smiled when he found a bare hip, the sexy jut of bone fitting perfectly under his palm.

“This either means…” Jensen gasped softly as Jared’s lips slid across his skin, hips lifting slightly up into Jared’s touch. “Talk, not that important. Or _too_ important and you’re stalling,” he laughed throatily, and sincerely hoped it was the first because ‘too important’ conversations tended not to be that fun. And it had to be far too soon for Jared to know about Vegas; unless Jim had been so impressed that he offered the job right away. Jensen knew Jared was good, so that didn’t seem all that unrealistic. Still, he wasn’t saying no to Jared’s skin sliding over his and beneath his palm.

Humming softly against Jensen’s chest, Jared pulled back slightly.

“Kane’s changing my schedule for a while,” he murmured. His tongue flicked out to tease Jensen’s nipple, circling it slowly as it hardened. “Starting next week, I only work Thursday, Friday and Saturday. I told Kane I wanted more time...” Jared’s tongue circled the sweet-tasting flesh then sucked the small nub into his mouth and nipped at it. “Wanted more time with you.” He spoke softly, voice deepening as he soaked up the heat of Jensen’s body.

“Oh.” Jensen moaned quietly and arched up into Jared’s mouth. He was already addicted to the way Jared’s lips felt on his skin; Jensen could spend forever like this. “That sounds… really good. You… you’ll stay here sometimes?” Jensen asked in a deep murmur, curling his hand in Jared’s hair and tightening for a moment.

“I’ll stay here sometimes, make you dinner, spoil you.” Jared mouthed his way down Jensen’s body and brushed his lips back and forth across the downy soft hair just below Jensen’s bellybutton. The sleep-warm smell of Jensen’s body, the muskiness of him, made Jared so hard he ached. Rolling his hips forward against Jensen’s leg, he continued his path down the other man’s body; memorizing the curves of his muscles, the hard line of his hip. Jensen’s cock was mostly hard, twitching against his abs when Jared finally turned his face to lick his way along the salty, hot flesh.

“God,” Jensen groaned at the first initial heat of Jared’s tongue on his cock. The big man could spin him out of control so fast it didn’t even seem possible. “Jared.” He moaned his lover’s name and rolled his hips up into the warmth. As far as Jensen was concerned, Jared could stay here forever.

Humming softly, Jared parted his lips slightly and ran his slick mouth up the length of Jensen’s cock, loving the heat of it, the silky hardness, the ridged head. Jared moaned and flicked his tongue past his lips to taste the pearl of precome already on the tip. Salty-sweet and bitter, and Jared found himself melting against Jensen’s body. Hands moving over the smaller man’s flesh, holding him, Jared’s lips parted further to suck the head of his lover’s cock inside his mouth. Lashes fluttered closed, he ground his own arousal against Jensen’s calf as he moaned louder. Feeling Jensen arch up into his mouth, Jared relaxed and swallowed, letting the older man control how deep he thrust.

It wasn’t Jensen’s first blowjob by any means, but this one would stay with him for the rest of his life: Jared’s mouth dizzyingly warm, skin prickling, breath harsh in his lungs. As he thrust his hips up, Jared skillfully sucked down, and Jensen’s fingers found their way to his hair. Eyes clenching shut, Jensen moaned loud and echoing. “God, Jared, your mouth. Fuck.”

Jensen was going to come within moments if Jared kept deep-throating like that.

Eyes watering slightly, Jared swallowed and pulsed his tongue against the vein on the bottom of Jensen’s shaft. Relaxing his throat, it was easy to let Jensen thrust forward into his mouth, easy, and he loved it. It was hot, feeling the way he could make Jensen writhe and twitch beneath him. Curling his fingers under Jensen’s ass, Jared dug his nails in; Jensen’s hips snapped up. Jared could feel Jensen’s cock in his throat, in his _fucking_ throat, and he was aching to come because of it. His own hips were circling, grinding, rubbing his erection up against Jensen’s leg and Jared was sure he could come just from doing this-- _giving_ Jensen this.

The way Jared simply let him, simply swallowed and sucked like Jensen’s taste was the best thing imaginable, made everything in him tense.

“Ja--” he managed a half moan, then Jared’s fingers were tightening over his ass. His orgasm tore through him at blinding speed and Jensen nearly cried out his lover’s name. The way Jared swallowed, drank him down, had Jensen’s heart flipping in his chest; Jensen was a little concerned he might pass out.

Jared’s cock was so hard, aching, so sensitive, that all it took was one more thrust against Jensen’s leg and he came, swallowing, licking and sucking at Jensen’s cock, fingers curled around the base, thrusting against Jensen’s leg, lapping up the man’s come.

Jared sucked in a shaky breath and finally let the softening flesh fall from his mouth. Flopping onto his back, he gasped in a huge breath and panted hard as he tried to make up for the breath he’d been lacking. Chest still rising and falling quickly, Jared turned to place a tender kiss to Jensen’s hip. Turning his gaze up, he smiled at the _fucked-out_ look on Jensen’s face.

“You good?” He shifted slightly as he felt the tacky coolness of come on Jensen’s leg. “M’sorry.” Blushing, Jared peered up through his sweat-damp hair at Jensen.

“If I can move tomorrow, it’ll be a miracle,” Jensen sighed shakily and pulled Jared close. He actually thought it was hot that him getting off got Jared there. “Think I’ll go in late tomorrow,” he whispered, sleep-dazed and lust-blown.

Looking around slowly, Jared spotted some Kleenex on the nightstand. _Very Jensen._ Smiling, he pulled some out of the box and cleaned up the other man’s leg, then his own belly and let them fall to the floor. Crawling back up beside Jensen, he tucked an arm under the shorter man’s head and pulled him over onto his chest. Holding Jensen was something he’d thought about all night, and he intended to fall asleep doing just that.

“Sweet dreams,” he murmured into the older man’s hair.

“Jared?” he said softly, stroking a hand through the man’s longish hair. “Why didn’t you say hi earlier at the bar? Does that sound juvenile?” Jensen shrugged to hide his slight embarrassment at the uncertainty.

Groaning, Jared slid down a little and pulled Jensen tighter into his arms.

“Kane gave me hell. Danilo told him about me leaving with you. Kane said I had to treat you like a customer.” Jared let out a long sigh and squeezed his eyes shut; he had a feeling that had hurt Jensen. “I’m sorry; it was mean. I won’t do it again-- Danilo can rat on me all he wants.” There was no way Jared wanted to make Jensen feel bad or slighted. No way.

“Oh, it’s okay. I get the ‘appealing to customers’ and that’s why he’s all over you,” Jensen laughed softly. “I’m a jealous boyfriend. Forgive me.” Jensen wet his lips before dipping in and kissing the younger man, hoping the word would gloss over in Jared’s mind.

“Boyfriend,” Jared murmured sleepily. “Never had one of those. Can I keep you?” His fingers moved slowly on Jensen’s back, arms still holding him tight.

“As long as you’d like,” Jensen whispered, closing his eyes. He kind of wanted this for the rest of his life. That was almost terrifying to admit even to himself.

-=-=-=-

Kane stuck to his word and changed Jared’s schedule. The only drawback was that Jared had to agree to working all Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights for twelve hours. He was to perform as much as possible and Kevin would be brought in to mix drinks while Jared and Danilo threw. It meant a bit more tiring shifts for Jared but he thought it was worth it. At least that way, things were able to progress a little between he and Jensen.

Jared quickly found himself spending most of the early part of his week sleeping at Jensen’s. He liked it. Falling asleep with Jensen in his arms, waking pressed up again the man, waking to Jensen’s fingers combing through his hair. Breakfast together, lazing around the house in pajama pants and cuddling on the couch. Jared was enjoying himself, enjoying being part of a _we_ and _us_. He’d never had that before.

Of course, he took some ribbing at the bar. Danilo was, as Jared had expected, bitter. Every time Jensen came to the club, Danilo hovered, making sure that Jared didn’t spend too much time _fawning_ (his word, not Jared’s) over his _boyfriend_. Only Danilo could make the word _boyfriend_ sound like some sort of disease.

Jared tried hard to just ignore Danilo, work the way they had always worked. They still made a good flair team, even if Jared cringed inwardly sometimes when Danilo would dance too close to him or make a point of having his hands all over Jared when Jensen was near.

Fortunately, Jensen seemed to be about as understanding as a boyfriend could be. At least outwardly. Sometimes, Jared would catch a fleeting glimpse of something sad on Jensen’s face but the man did a good job of hiding it. There was, Jared assured his boyfriend, no reason to be jealous of Danilo or the other men at the club, because _no one_ could compare to Jensen. _No one_. Of that, Jared was certain.

Jared had _almost_ managed to forget about the Las Vegas club. Over three weeks had passed; nearly a month since the manager, Jim, had been in to see them perform. Of course, as soon as Jared started to forget about it, that was the exact moment a FedEx delivery arrived for him at _Flashback_.

When Jared walked in to work Thursday evening, Danilo had the envelope on the bar and was staring at it like he expected it to do something.

“What’s that?” Jared hopped up on the bar and jumped down on the other side.

“A package for you from the club in Vegas.” Danilo leaned on the bar and slid the envelope toward Jared with one finger.

Picking it up, Jared opened the envelope and pulled out a thick stack of papers. The top paper was a letter addressed to him.

 _Jared,_

 _You were great at the club. Good energy, great talent and good chemistry with the customers. On behalf of Rock and Rita’s new flair bar management I’m offering you a contract with us. The initial term would be for six month with the option to renew for both parties._

 _All the details you might need to make your decision are in the package. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jim Beaver_

Flipping quickly through the papers, Jared felt the blood leave his face. That salary was considerably more than he made at _Flashback_. In addition to that, he would be working a four-day week and be given an option to manage the bar after two years. It was a pretty sweet deal.

Jared stuffed the letter back into the envelope and blew out a breath. “Wow.”

“What?” Danilo had been trying to peer over Jared’s shoulder.

“They offered me the job.”

Danilo’s smile faltered slightly then returned. “Well, that’s great. When does it start?”

“I guess in a month, when my contract is up here.” Leaning against the bar, Jared waited for the excitement and sense of satisfaction to come. It didn’t. “Wow.” Pushing up off the bar, Jared headed for the back room with the envelope. “I’m just gonna put my stuff in my locker. If Jensen comes in, will you tell him to wait for me?”

Jared headed to the back room with his thoughts racing. A job offer had never been something he’d had to actually _think_ about before. He just took them-- that was what he did. It was just that _this time_ , he was leaving behind much more than just another job.

-=-=-=-

Putting it simply, Jensen was happy. Giving a bit more information to those feelings and Jensen was outrageously, completely, head-over-heels for Jared. It was almost impossible not to be. Especially since Jared had taken to spending most of his time off at Jensen’s place, which meant he woke up with someone, fell asleep with someone, came home from work to find dinner waiting for him, and it was the most amazing thing Jensen had ever had. He adored every single moment he had with Jared and he couldn’t imagine someone more perfect him. They got along wonderfully; even when they bickered over the little things, it was easy to move on and make up.

Jensen was so happy, in fact, that he’d told his parents about Jared. With dates before, Jensen usually held off mentioning anything because his mother tended to overreact and throw things out of proportion. It wasn’t the case with Jared, though, and when he called her up and told her all about this wonderful man he was seeing, he didn’t mind her gushing for details and insisting she meet Jared when they came to visit in a few weeks’ time.

Truthfully, Jensen had kind of forgotten about their upcoming visit. They usually tried to make it up to Vancouver three or four times a year; now that all their kids were settled out of the house, they could afford to travel. Jensen normally dreaded their visits, it meant time off work for him --which meant tons of work to catch up on afterward-- and they were generally complaining about the weather hours into their trip. This time, though, Jensen was actually excited for them to meet Jared.

Because, really, Jensen could imagine Jared as a permanent fixture in his life. Even though the back of his mind always had the noted reminder of Jared’s possibility of leaving at some point, the more time they were together, the easier it was to pretend that wouldn’t happen.

Most Thursdays, Jensen had stopped coming in. He always had to work in the morning and there was only so much Danilo he could take. This Thursday, though, Jensen decided to stop by since he’d gotten out of work late and could use just a few moments to see his boyfriend. Jared could calm all the crappy work stress from his shoulders with just a smile and a touch of his wrist. And Jensen could use a beer.

So he planned on telling Jared about his family visiting soon, and checking that it was okay to assume Jared would meet them, as he headed into the bar. The crowd wasn’t too bad, the music not quite loud, and Jensen wasn’t that surprised Jared wasn’t behind the bar yet. He’d only gotten in to work a few minutes before, and Jensen knew he always took care of some things in back first.

Jensen was good with people, part of his job, and he always tried to be as civil to Danilo as he could. The dark-skinned man wasn’t completely horrible, at least not when he wasn’t climbing all over Jared and doing all in his power to keep Jared and he apart. On the few occasions Jensen had come in when Jared was in back, Jensen had always tried to make polite conversation. He slid onto a stool near the little man and smiled, nodding his head as a greeting.

“How’s it going?” he asked, telling himself Jared would be proud at him trying to give the man a chance.

“Fine. You hear to talk to Jared about him leaving?” Danilo smiled innocently and leaned across the bar. “He’s in back, flipping through his new Vegas contract. Said to ask you to wait for him.”

“What?” Jensen’s eyes widened slightly, body slumping back. The words came as such a surprise to him --when they really shouldn’t have, Jensen had always known the truth about Jared-- that his chest felt impossibly tight. “When did he find out?” They hadn’t discussed Vegas for weeks now, not since the headhunter guy had been around to watch Jared. Jensen had kind of been hoping the man had passed on Jared, no matter how guilty that made him feel.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Danilo pulled up a beer for Jensen and popped the top off. “Maybe he’s gonna talk to you later.” Sliding the beer toward Jensen, Danilo smiled. “You know, if you’re interested, you and I could get together for a beer when he’s gone. You’re a good lookin’ guy, Jensen. Wouldn’t want you to be lonely.”

“Excuse me?” Jensen’s eyebrows lifted and, maybe he was shocked or hurt or overcompensating, but a laugh fell from his lips as he shook his head. “Oh, Danilo, if you think you’ve done anything to warrant having a beer with me, you’re horribly mistaken.” He pulled his wallet free and slapped a five on the counter. _God_ , he could barely breathe, trying to process the idea of Jared actually leaving, and this _man_ had no right to act as he was. “You can tell Jared I’m here when he wants to talk.” He fixed his eyes on Danilo for just a moment before looking away, not wanting the shorter man to see him upset in any way.

Shrugging, Danilo moved down the bar to help another customer.

Jared had seen part of the encounter as he came out of the back room. It didn’t look good judging by the look on Jensen’s face. Hopping over the bar, he headed straight down toward Jensen and reached out for his hand across the bar. “Hey. You okay? What was all that about?” Jared tilted his head toward Danilo.

“Just… Danilo being his usual pleasant self,” Jensen shrugged and squeezed Jared’s hand once before withdrawing. He knew that they weren’t supposed to act very couple-like in the bar and, well, he was going to have to tap all his best lawyer skills to get the next set of words out. “He mentioned you got the job in Vegas. Congrats. That must be really... you must be... excited.” No matter how hard he tried, Jensen couldn’t get the smile to stay on his lips; it flickered on and off, and he grabbed his beer, draining more than half in one go.

“Oh fuck. He was standing here when I opened it-- all I did was walk into the back room to put my stuff away. I wanted to talk to you first. It’s not a done deal; I got this contract and it just seemed like a lot to think about all of a sudden.” Reaching out for Jensen’s hand again, Jared leaned closer over the bar. “I was going to talk to you myself. He’s just being a miserable dick, like usual.” Rubbing his thumb over Jensen’s hand, Jared’s chest felt tight. He hated when he upset Jensen, and one look at his boyfriend’s face told him that was exactly what had happened. “Jensen? Look at me.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You were always honest with me.” Jensen looked up at Jared and shrugged. “I know this is a really big opportunity for you. More than it could be in Vancouver. So, I-- I can be supportive. And just…” Jensen swallowed thickly and tasted bile in the back of his throat, wincing slightly. “How’s the contract look? I could look it over for you, just to be safe and all. Free of charge.” He twisted his hand under Jared’s and squeezed, forcing himself to smile once more.

“What?” Jared was only half understanding the way Jensen seemed so resigned to him leaving. “I guess. Do you… do you want me to go, Jensen?” Smiling weakly, Jared’s free hand moved to the bar, pressing firmly down.

“I want you to do what you want,” Jensen murmured and looked away when he felt the first bite of tears along his eyes. Blowing out a low breath, Jensen took a moment to remember that he’d come in here thinking he’d ask Jared about meeting his parents. That seemed like a lifetime ago. “You said, before, that you just… it’s what you do, right? Move on to whatever is bigger and better? And...” He shrugged, pulling his hand back to reclaim his beer once more and finish it off. “I figured you’d want to go.”

“I guess. What if what’s better is here?” Jared looked up at Jensen, frowning when he saw how glassy the older man’s eyes were.

“Jared, I need a _hand_ here.” Danilo sounded frustrated and he was dealing with a few customers but _fuck_.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared called back. “Just fuck off for a minute.” Shaking his head, he looked back across at Jensen. “Can I come to your place tonight?” Jared leaned over closer as the music got a little louder.

“Of course. You have a key.” Jensen glared down at Danilo for a moment before tipping back his beer to finish it the rest of the way and setting it on the counter. Jared had never given the key back; Jensen had never asked for it. For some reason, that made Jensen’s heart ache slightly. “Wake me?” Jensen had taken to not scheduling anything Friday mornings just so Jared could wake him if he came over.

“Okay,” Jared agreed almost too softly to be heard above the music. “Jensen? Are we okay?” Jared couldn’t imagine his life without Jensen anymore; it was just impossible.

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, smiling a little in attempt to comfort his boyfriend. Part of him thought maybe Jared sounded like he wasn’t going to take the job but Jensen wasn’t sure he could allow that in good conscience. They’d have a lot of discussing to do on the subject, he thought. “Hey,” he whispered softly when Jared didn’t seem satisfied.

Throwing the usual rules out, and ignoring Danilo’s scathing glares, Jensen leaned across the bar and pulled Jared close until he could press his lips to Jared’s ear. “I love you, okay? We’ll talk about this later. Have a good night.”

He pressed a soft kiss just below Jared’s ear then fell back, turning his gaze away. He had wanted to tell Jared that before, but he’d been holding out. Jensen only hoped it wasn’t too much to say now.

Blinking slowly, Jared smiled and leaned a little forward against the bar. He heard Danilo calling his name but he didn’t really care.

“You love me?” When Danilo called his name more insistently, Jared simply picked up a shaker and threw it hard without looking. He only barely registered Danilo’s yelp of pain.

“Yeah, a whole crap-load.” Jensen slowly grinned and reached out to tuck hair behind Jared’s ear. “Go. Work. Otherwise you won’t even have this job and then it’ll be a whole mess of trouble.” He was glad to see some of the sparkle to Jared’s eyes come back; it was worth ignoring the fear that he might lose the man once more.

Nodding, Jared stepped back a little, still smiling. He watched Jensen slide off the barstool and head toward the door.

“Hey, Jensen!” Jared yelled across the heads of customers who turned to see who he was yelling at. As soon as Jensen turned back, Jared grinned. “I love you!” he yelled loud enough to be heard over the crowd and the music; he heard Danilo drop a glass behind him.

A surprised laugh left Jensen’s lips and he shook his head, grinning despite the blush on his cheeks. He couldn’t see Danilo through the people, which was really the pits, because he would have loved to see the man’s reaction to the declaration. As he left the bar, Jensen was conflicted enough about all his emotions to be slightly relieved at the idea of going home, sorting out some thoughts in preparation for his conversation with Jared later that night.

-=-=-=-

Jared spent most of the night ignoring Danilo unless he was throwing something a little _too_ hard at him. In fairness to Danilo, he did most of the work, like somehow he felt a little guilty about what he’d done earlier. Jared just found it a little hard to believe. He left a bit early, leaving Danilo to clean up. For once, Danilo didn’t complain. Jared figured there might be a little hope for him yet. That didn’t stop him from leaving.

He was at Jensen’s by about two thirty and let himself in to the house as quietly as he could. Slipping out of his boots, he pulled his clothes off as he headed down the hallway toward the bedroom. The lamp was on. The light, as usual, left on to guide Jared down the hallway. Slipping around the corner, Jared unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them, leaving them hanging over the chair. Pulling back the covers, he slid between the cool sheets and scooted up close to Jensen.

“Hey,” Jensen whispered softly, shifting his arm around Jared. He wasn’t asleep, too caught up in his thoughts, and he’d probably pay for it tomorrow but it was worth it. Already he was beginning to relax, just with having Jared there. “How’d your night go?” he murmured, turning into Jared to brush their lips together.

“Was okay. I hit Danilo about eighty percent of the time I threw things at him. He got so he was expecting it by the end of the night. Moved faster.” Jared smiled and swept his lips quickly across his boyfriend’s. “How are you?” He’d worried about Jensen all night, knowing the man would be at home _thinking_.

“Tired. I didn’t manage to fall asleep at all.” Jensen half shrugged and tightened his hold on Jared. “I’m glad you’re here now, though. I always miss you when your shifts start up again.” He smiled slightly, the action fading too quickly. It made him think about Jared not being around, and that was almost scary in its intensity.

“Sorry.” Jared knew that was his fault. “Say it again.” Jared smiled against Jensen’s cheek.

“Say what?” Jensen furrowed his brows in confusion then laughed softly. “Oh. The ‘I love you’ thing?” He stroked Jared’s hair slowly and smiled. “I love you, Jared.” Jensen tilted his head so their lips could meet softly, savoring the gentle moment.

“Again.” Jared’s mouth moved along Jensen’s bottom lip.

Humming softly into the kiss, Jensen could feel the faintest tingle down his spine as he spoke.

“I love you.” It came easily to him, the words, and Jensen felt like they were more real each time they left his lips.

Laughing softly, Jared pulled away slightly. “Like the sound of that. No one... well, I’ve never heard that before. Never felt it.” Dropping his gaze, embarrassed, Jared leaned his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I love you, Jensen. A lot.” Jared had been feeling it for a while but he’d been too scared to say anything.

“Good.” Jensen smiled and let his head fall against Jared’s, sighing softly. “My parents are coming to town in a couple of weeks. They want to meet you, if...” He bit his lip, unsure if that was the best way to start the conversation he’d been half dreading all night. The whole _if you’ll be here_ thing. They loved each other, so Jensen thought he could make the long distance thing work out if he had to, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Really? I would love to meet them.” Lifting his head, Jared smiled, eyes sparking with excitement. “Is your sister coming too?”

“Sadly, no. She’s too busy with school, I guess. I’ll have to have her up during the summer, I think. Or maybe we can go down there sometime; make a big trip out of it and see your family too, if you wanted.” Jensen smiled, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. He was glad to see the younger man looked excited, otherwise it would have been unfortunate. Family, however annoying they could be at times, meant a lot to Jensen. “So. Vegas.”

“Vegas,” Jared nodded, smile fading, and sank back onto the bed. “It’s a good offer. It’s back in the US, so I don’t need a permit. More money, better hours. Except-- there’s a big flaw.”

“I could only make it other there every few months? And for short periods of time?” Jensen offered, once more trying to be as supportive as possible. “Would it be good for you? Does it... offer some big credentials for your employment?”

“I don’t want it.” Jared closed his eyes, knowing that Jensen was going to argue with him.

“Because of me? That’s hardly a reason to turn down a job that would be major for you.” Jensen frowned slightly, but hope sparked up in his chest, because as much as he’d be willing to travel to Vegas to see Jared, it would suck. And anything could happen.

“Because I don’t want it.” Jared hoped that he could distract Jensen, make the man believe there were a hundred reasons for him to turn the job down. “Kiss me.” Jared turned to Jensen’s body, hand slipping over his hip.

“Jared,” Jensen chided softly, but leaned in and kissed him anyway, brushing their lips together then deepening the kiss. “What about your work visa? I thought Kane said he wasn’t going to keep you on?” he murmured, caving to the idea far easier than he should have. But he could be selfish this once.

“I haven’t talked to him. You think maybe they’ll ask Danilo if I turn them down?” _If_. Jared sighed and shifted closer. “I’m a bit messed up.” He was scared, of all things. Not scared of leaving but scared of staying. Staying in one spot meant far more questions than answers. What if he couldn’t stay in Canada? What would the decision do to his career? What if things between them didn’t work out? Jared caught Jensen’s jaw with his fingers, holding him there so he could see his boyfriend’s eyes. “What do you think of me staying?”

“Honestly?” Jensen whispered, voice tight. “I think you staying is the best thing I’ve ever heard.” He wet his lips and sighed softly. “I hate even thinking about a life without you around. I think we could make it work somehow if you had to go but, _god_ , Jared, I’d fucking marry you right this second if it kept you here. I’d do anything.” Jensen’s words caught in his throat for a moment but he kept his eyes on Jared, even when they blurred slightly from unshed tears.

“Hey.” Jared’s expression softened. “If it’s so good, why do you look like you’re gonna, well, cry.” Slipping his hand back, Jared cupped Jensen’s neck and rubbed gently.

“Is it too much? Me... do you not want this? If you don’t, I understand. I know... I mean, I’ve screwed some things up sometimes.”

Sighing, Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s. “You don’t have to be scared to tell me if you don’t want to do this.”  
“I do. God, Jared, more than anything I want this.” Jensen pushed forward so his lips met Jared’s, soft and gentle. When he fell back, he tipped their heads together, letting his forehead rest against his boyfriend’s. “I just think… the reason you can’t say no right away to Vegas-- it’s because you know it would be good. And a part of you probably is itching to move somewhere else. I’ve always accepted that as part of you and I guess I feel like I’d be stifling it by keeping you here with me.” Jensen knew enough about feeling that pressure to please someone; he hated the idea of Jared resenting him for it one day.

“I don’t know it would be good. More money and better hours doesn’t make _good_. You’re not keeping me here; I just thought I might want to stay. Try and have a bit of a normal life. You know?” Jared gazed at his boyfriend and took a deep breath. “What if... what if I don’t get another chance like this? How do I know?”

“You don’t,” Jensen murmured, and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Jared’s ear. “I don’t think I’ll get another chance. I can’t imagine anyone comparing to you. I guess when it comes down to it, whatever has the biggest pros, that’s the one you have to go for, you know? If you decide to stay here, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure it happens. And if you decide to go, I’ll... we can, try and make it work.” He smiled softly at his boyfriend, trying to encourage him by gaze alone.

Jared smiled weakly. “I don’t want it. But if you want me to not tell them that for a few weeks, I will. I’m tired. Are you tired?”

Jared’s eyes felt heavy, his arms sore from work, and he felt less certain about his decision than when he’d arrived. He wasn’t sure why Jensen was so adamant that he think about it, that he be sure, or even that he go.

“You can tell them whenever. I don’t...” Jensen frowned and twisted on the bed until he could cup Jared’s face on either side, peering down into his eyes. “Jared. I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone, okay? I want you to stay here and I mean that. I want us to get-- well. Anyway. I completely support your not taking the Vegas job.” He brushed his lips to Jared’s softly then slid back to the mattress, gathering him close. “Now I’m ready for sleep.”

“Can you stay for a while in the morning?” Jared shifted down under the covers and pressed close against Jensen’s chest. “I hate waking up without you.”

“Yeah. I don’t have anything I can’t do from home until after lunch.” Jensen smiled softly, closing his eyes and tightening his arms around Jared. “Say it.”

“Love you, Jensen,” Jared murmured, “love you.”

“Mm. Love you too.” Jensen sighed happily and fell asleep still stroking Jared’s hair.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright. What’s on your mind? Because you look like your brain might seriously explode at any moment.” Misha dropped down onto Jensen’s desk, sitting there even though Jensen had insisted no less than a hundred times that his desk was not made for asses.

Sighing softly, Jensen looked up from the stack of paper’s he’d been attempting to read for the last half hour. He’d gotten nowhere real fast. “Jared got the job offer in Vegas. Of course. Because he’s amazingly talented and they’d be stupid not to give him a shot.”

Misha blinked at Jensen, scratching at his nose a moment later. “Did he say yes?”

“No.” Jensen watched Misha moving and pursed his lips. “He turned it down.”

“Okay,” Misha nodded slowly, staring into Jensen’s eyes for a long moment before laughing. “So, shouldn’t you be excited about this? I mean, that means he’s staying, doesn’t it? And you’re madly in love with him so I’m not seeing how this is a bad thing.”

“It’s not. I want him to stay here.” Jensen sighed and shrugged, sinking back into his chair. “There’s more to it than that, though. What if Kane doesn’t want to keep him on staff? What if he loses his job and has to leave anyway? Only then he’ll have no options because he said no to this job just to be with me?”

“There are other jobs here, Jensen. Sure, Jared’s good at the flair bartending thing but why couldn’t he just take a normal bartending job? Then maybe Kane could hire him again later. Man, he wants to stay here with you, he wants to be with you, I don’t understand why you look like someone told you Jared was dying tomorrow.” Misha kicked him with the toe of his dress shoes, landing a kick to his shin.

Jensen winced and rolled back. “Ow. Bitch. God,” Jensen scoffed, shaking his head. “Morbid much? I do not look like someone told me Jared was dying tomorrow. I’m just considering everything. What if Jared hates me for this one day? What if I rush things again and he doesn’t want to be with me like I want to be with him?”

Misha’s head fell to the side, eyes softening slightly. “That’s what this is really about, huh? You’re scared this is going to be a Bradley thing all over again.”

Out of his control, Jensen winced at the name. It was still a sore spot after all these years and that was scary. “This is not about Bradley in any way.”

“It is. Jensen, you dated the guy for two years and he not only said no to marrying you, but he broke up with you for asking. He completely and totally crushed your heart into a million little pieces and now you’re scared it’s going to happen all over again.” Misha shook his head, fingers curling over the desk on either side of him. “I get it. Really, I do. I would be scared about it too. But Jared is not Bradley.”

“I know Jared’s not Bradley,” Jensen whispered, appropriately meek considering the way Misha had just kind of laid it all out there like that. “What if Jared’s not the marrying type? I told him awhile ago that it was what I was looking for but that was still back in the beginning, when we were just getting to know each other. I’m not sure he remembers. And even though it’s way too soon to be considering this, it may be one of the things to keep Jared here in Vancouver.”

“Well, talk to him about it. Don’t flat out ask him to marry you but bring it up. Test the waters, so to speak. And stop moping, because Jared being here is a good thing.”

“It is,” Jensen agreed, smiling softly and looking up at Misha. “Mike is very lucky.”

“Oh, I know,” Misha grinned, pushing up off the desk and patting Jensen’s shoulder. “Now read the fucking contract, because I really need your input, okay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Jensen laughed, rolling forward to start on the contract again.

-=-=-=-

There was really something amazing about having Jared at his home when he got off work. It made coming home so much more wonderful than usual. Especially when he stepped inside and smelled something delicious cooking. Grinning, Jensen tossed his briefcase and keys onto the hall table and kicked out of his shoes, shrugging his suit coat off a moment later and draping it on the wall hook before heading down the hall to the kitchen.

Jared was in a tight pair of jeans and, for whatever the reason, one of Jensen’s looser shirts. Of course on Jared, it was tight and curved around his muscles, and Jensen swallowed thickly, dragging his eyes over the tall man’s body.

“Can you just always look like that and be making me dinner when I get off work?” he murmured softly, walking slowly across the kitchen to Jared’s side.

Turning slowly, Jared slid and arm over Jensen’s back -- palm grazing over the cool cotton of his shirt.

“How was the day?” Jared had spent most of it lounging around, reading, going back to take a nap on Jensen’s side of the bed.

“Busy. My eyes are bleeding from all the things I read today,” Jensen sighed softly and leaned into Jared, pushing up to bring their lips together. “Do anything interesting while I was gone?” He loved the idea of having Jared there in his house all day, making himself at home. Sometimes, Jensen slipped up in his mind and called it _their_ home. It was nice.

“I read, napped on your side of the bed. Let’s see-- I fixed that closet door you were complaining about and I cooked you dinner. Other than that, I sat around looked amazing.” Jared laughed softly and pulled the oven open to pull the casserole out. “Let this sit for a bit then we can eat.”

“I can see how you’d look amazing all day. I like you in my clothes.” Jensen smiled and allowed Jared to pull him into the living room so they could sit on the couch. He tugged on his tie to loosen it and stretched his legs out onto the coffee table. “So, are we sitting for something special? Or has your obviously taxing day taken a hold on you?”

“Just like sitting here with you.” Grabbing the end of Jensen’s tie, Jared loosened it the rest of the way and pulled it off slowly. “There was one more thing I did today.” Jared wrapped the tie around his hand and then unraveled it again.

“Oh yeah? And what was that?” Jensen’s voice lowered out of his control, eyes half open as he peered at his boyfriend.

“I went down to immigration and applied for a permanent residence visa. I came home with a stack of paper about an inch thick and a new understanding of line ups in Canada.” Jared smiled and reached over to unbutton the top button on Jensen’s shirt. “Oh yeah, and I called Jim and told him I didn’t want the job-- and I don’t want to hear another word out of you about that.”

“You won’t.” Jensen grinned at Jared, letting his head fall back against the couch. He wet his lips slowly, considering Misha’s words from earlier. “So, the papers then, explained to you about points and stuff, and how the more points, the more likely you are to get the resident visa thing?” He was almost scared to bring up the whole marriage thing in any serious light, sure that even Jared would insist it was rushing things.

“Yeah. Having a job is a good thing so I’ll talk to Kane and see if he can keep me on for a while. Even if I have to take a reduction in pay or something. My job is something that has limited employment worldwide so that’s in my favor. Don’t speak French, have no family here-- things are a bit tough for me. I’m in the right age group.” Jared took a deep breath, his face probably reflecting a bit of his anxiety over the whole process.

“Well, there’s always... if… You know, if you were married. That would be a lot. It would go a long way,” Jensen shrugged and glanced over at Jared before looking around the room. “I imagine they’d count that as family. And there’s connections or something. Maybe people could vouch for you. Like Kane, and Mike and Misha. Me, of course. And I could do some more research for things.” He was fumbling past the marriage thing, eyes skirting across the room.

“Married?” Jared’s brow furrowed and he fiddled with Jensen’s tie some more, wrapped it around his wrist and unwrapped it. All the rest of what Jensen said made sense, but married?

“Yeah. Married.” Jensen bit down on his lip as he let his gaze travel back to Jared. “Had you, um, considered marriage? Or getting married some day? To anyone, not just… me. Or whatever.” He frowned slightly and looked away.

“Not you?” Jared shifted more to the side so he was facing Jensen. “I- well, I guess sometime in the future. Not... not for this reason, though. No.” Jared shook his head.

“Okay,” Jensen nodded and tried not to flinch at the word. He took a moment to remind himself that Jared wasn’t saying _no_ , and that it made sense that marrying so he could have better chances for staying in the country was ridiculous -- plus the whole only dating for two months thing, which wasn’t nearly enough time. Still, it took a moment to get past it then he looked back at Jared. “Well, you could learn French? Or, um, well you’ll definitely need to have a good long talk with Kane. I suppose he’ll be the most help in this situation.”

“Well, I think _you’ll_ be the most help. Just supporting me... Jensen. I-- the marriage thing. I don’t want to do that because if I get married one day, when I do, if... I want it to be because of the right reasons, you know?” Jared ran Jensen’s tie between his fingers. “And… it would only be you.” Smiling, he looked down at the tie and pressed his lips together.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t asking. It was just a suggestion.” Jensen smiled and reached out to squeeze Jared’s thigh. “We’ll make it work. The visa thing. At this point there’s no choice; I’m not letting you leave the country.” He chuckled softly and shifted closer to Jared. “I’ll take a look at all the papers later; get a good idea of what we’re dealing with. I’m sure it’s not that different from when I applied to be a citizen.”

“You were asking.” Jared tossed the tie onto the coffee table and scratched at the side of his head. “Don’t lie.” Maybe lie was a strong word, but Jensen was covering up again. Jared knew him well enough to know that. He knew that Jensen wanted to get married and settle down, have a life with someone, and Jared thought he might want that too.

“Right,” Jensen sighed and stared at the tie for a moment, frowning at the lumped form. “Well... It’s fine. It’s not like you’re the first person who said no when I asked them to marry me so, at least your reasons are valid.” Jensen laughed humorlessly and pinched at the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t mean… god. Okay, that sounds awful. It’s okay; I understand that marrying to help get you a visa is a crappy reason, even if that wouldn’t really be it at all. But we’ll wait. For however long.” Shrugging, Jensen dropped his hand then reached out to take Jared’s and squeeze softly. “I occasionally fail at these things; forgive me?”

“I don’t have to forgive you for anything. So, you telling me that even if the visa issue weren’t there, you’d still ask? Wouldn’t that make you crazy?” Jared’s smile warmed his face a little and he leaned back against the couch, fingers settling on his boyfriend’s back.

“Would you still say no if I asked now? If the visa thing weren’t an issue?” Jensen looked over at Jared, letting him see how serious he was. His mind kept turning over the idea of Jared as a permanent fixture in his home: shared closet, shared bathroom, _their_ home. He wanted that more with Jared than he’d ever wanted it with Bradley, even if he’d known him so much longer.

“If the visa thing weren’t an issue?” Jared’s lips were a thin line for a few short moments. “I’d still think you were crazy. But I’d say yes, because, apparently, I’m crazy.” The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight grin.

“Crazy because we’ve only known each other little more than two months or so?” Jensen chuckled, relief washing through him at the idea that Jared would say yes. They could be more, one day for sure. “You know I won’t ask you to move in until we’re married.”

“Yeah, it’s not very long to know some- wait-- you won’t let me move in?” Jared shifted closer, tip of his nose rubbing over Jensen’s cheek softly. “I almost live here now. And I cook, and wear your clothes.” Lips moving slowly along Jensen’s jaw to his ear, Jared smiled.

“It goes against all my rules. I told myself I’d never let anyone move in until I had that official commitment,” Jensen mumbled, and let his head fall to the side, heart flipping in his chest as heat picked up in him. “How is you living here after two months not rushing it?” He gasped softly as Jared’s teeth dragged over his skin.

Chuckling mischievously, Jared caught Jensen’s earlobe between his lips and sucked on it for a few moments before letting go. “‘Cause it’s not permanent? I get married-- that’s it for life.” His hand pressed over Jensen’s chest, right above the man’s heart.

“My point then.” Jensen sighed softly and turned his head toward Jared, bringing their lips together. “I want permanent. For life and all,” he murmured into the kiss, deepening it a moment later. Kissing Jared never got old.

“Dinner...” Jared mumbled between passes of their lips. His heart was racing already.

“Yeah,” Jensen hummed, wrapping his arms around Jared and pulling him close. Shifting around the couch, he stretched his legs out and dragged his boyfriend over him, hand sliding around to cup the back of Jared’s neck. “Don’t want it getting cold,” he breathed into the inch of space between their lips before crushing his lips to Jared’s.

“N-no,” Jared stammered as his body felt like it melted down into Jensen’s. “Then... you won’t let me move in. Bad cooking.” Sucking in a breath, Jared murmured against his boyfriend’s lips, “Or something.”

“Wouldn’t care, bad cook or good cook,” Jensen breathed, wrapping an arm around Jared, fingers inching down his back and pulling at his shirt until he felt skin under his palm. “Even if we were married,” he added a beat later, grinning into the kiss as his fingers slid up Jared’s spine, shifting to the side to massage along his muscles in slow circles.

Rolling slightly against the back of the couch, Jared slid his hand down Jensen’s body until he could open his button and zipper, slipping his hand down over the soft cotton of Jensen’s boxers. The hard flesh of his boyfriend’s arousal was hot, and he heard Jensen hiss as he pressed against it.

“Jared,” Jensen gasped and curled his hand over Jared’s arm, tightening his hold when Jared rolled his palm slowly over his erection. “Just, trying to... distract me.” Jensen moaned, hips rocking up into the touch, head digging back into the arm of the couch.

“Mhhmm.” Jared shifted slightly, fingers curling around the line of Jensen’s cock. Scraping his nails over the cotton, Jared felt the tension in Jensen’s body ratchet up a notch. “You’d love coming home to me every day,” he whispered against Jensen’s ear.

“Do. Already.” Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed, hips pushing up into Jared’s touch, body tingling with the new wave of sensation. “But you,” he panted, letting his head tilt away from Jared so the younger man had more room to move over his neck. “You said you’d marry me.” He honestly had no idea how he was still thinking, let alone talking at this point; Jared’s hand on him was steadily driving his body insane.

“I did say that.” Jared mouthed his way along Jensen’s neck, sucking hard on the skin just below the shorter man’s ear. “I would... in a heartbeat. Want to move in, though.” Jared’s lips moved over Jensen’s skin, the stubble making them tingle and burn slightly. “Want to be with you now.” Fingers curling around Jensen’s cock, Jared smiled softly. He could feel Jensen’s arousal straining against the soft cotton of his boxers, was willing to bet than Jensen would do anything to get Jared’s hand on his skin.

“Then, then...” Jensen inhaled sharply, working his body up into Jared’s touch. It wasn’t far that Jared could play him so easily like this. Jensen had rules and standards and ways he lived his life and the getting married thing was a big one. “God,” he groaned, pushing up to try and gain more friction. The harder he pushed up, the more Jared fell back, and Jensen thought he might be going a little insane. “Jared, come on,” he pleaded; the soft feel of fabric over his arousal was spinning his mind a little out of control.

“Take a chance on me.” Jared nuzzled his way into Jensen’s shirt, nudging it aside with his nose until he could kiss his way down the V of material at the collar. Growling softly, he clenched his hand tighter on Jensen’s rigid flesh. “Lemme be here all the time. Want.” Sucking in a breath, Jared slid his leg over Jensen’s to pin him to the couch. “Wanna slide into bed with you every night after work.” Jared _really_ wanted to live with Jensen, wanted to be with him as much as possible.

“But, I--” Jensen growled in slight frustration, dropping his arm over his forehead. “Fine. Fine.” He inhaled deeply, held it for a few counts then exhaled slowly. It went against all the parts of him that were terrified of giving in to something so wonderful but always knowing it could be over just like that, with a blink of an eye. He supposed this whole thing with Jared had been about taking chances anyway. “Touch me,” Jensen murmured, wanting Jared’s hand on him.

“I can move in?” Jared pulled back a little, eyes meeting his boyfriend’s as his fingers slipped under the waistband to brush over the head of Jensen’s cock. “Get rid of my place?” The smile on his lips was warm and wide; his heart fluttering a little at the idea of being with Jensen all the time.

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, closing his eyes as the just-barely-there sensations of Jared’s finger on his cock shook through him. Every part of him felt tense from the heat of arousal, the decision, trying to get his mind to work when his body was so persistently begging for _more_. “Are you trying to kill me first?” he whispered through pursed lips, hips struggling to rock up into the touch.

“God... no.” Jared shifted and stared down at Jensen. “I’m gonna marry you one day. Want you alive.” Closing his eyes for a few moments, Jared sucked in a deep breath and climbed over Jensen’s outstretched body so he could stand and tug his suit pants down. Kneeling by the couch, Jared grinned up at his boyfriend. “You want dinner or a blowjob?”

“Just fucking do something already,” Jensen groaned and dropped his gaze, fixing his eyes on Jared for a moment. “You got your way; could at least help me out.” He was well aware of the fact that he’d been completely played on the subject, like he could really deny Jared anything or even think logically when the man was driving him insane like that.

Giving Jensen his best _hurt_ look, Jared murmured, “I love you.”

Bending over his boyfriend’s hip, Jared sank his mouth down over Jensen’s cock with no warning, no hesitation and sucked hard.

A loud moan rocked through Jensen and his head fell back, hips snapping up without control into Jared’s mouth. It was easy to lose himself to this, the intensity of Jared’s mouth moist and burning around him, sucking from base to tip, riding out each thrust as if it were the simplest thing. Jensen’s hand slid back into Jared’s hair, cupping along his skull as he eased his thrusts back to just a gentle rocking motion, giving Jared room to move and breathe without hesitation. He closed his eyes and drank in each swell of pleasure tightening in his chest, letting it ripple through him in waves.

Tongue swirling around Jensen’s hard flesh, Jared hummed quietly. He slid his tongue along the ridged flesh, pulsing it, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder then releasing the taut flesh for a few moments. The taste of Jensen’s precome teased at Jared’s tongue, sending waves of pleasure rippling down his body.

Sometimes it didn’t seem sane, what Jared could do with his tongue, and Jensen’s entire body seemed to shake as the taller man worked his mouth over him, encasing him in heat. It might have been minutes --was probably only minutes-- before Jensen could feel his orgasm curling up in him. He tugged at Jared’s hair in a warning, moaning his lover’s name low in his throat. Jensen could feel Jared’s throat working around him as the big man swallowed the first wave of his release, fingers tightening over his skin. It made his stomach roll, in the most amazing way possible.

Jared sucked and lapped at Jensen’s cock as he rode out his orgasm. He loved doing that, bringing Jensen off with just his mouth; loved seeing the aftermath. Letting Jensen’s manhood slip out of his mouth, Jared looked up at Jensen’s flushed face. His shirt and pants were rumpled, chest still rising and falling quickly. Jared slid a wide hand up Jensen’s abs and over his chest so he could run his thumb across the panting man’s bottom lip. Resting his head on Jensen’s thigh, Jared sighed softly. “You forgive me?”

“For what?” Jensen mumbled, rubbing along his eyes before blinking down at Jared. Every part of him felt tingling and loose, like it often did when Jared blew his mind so thoroughly. He was really good at doing that.

“Trying to get my way,” Jared laughed softly. “ _Getting_ my way.”

“Mm. Nothing to forgive,” Jensen shrugged and shifted on the couch, blinking away the last of the arousal and shifting back on the couch. “So is it my turn to help you out then?” He reached out for his boyfriend, trailing a hand down his chest.

Grinning, Jared stood and unzipped his jeans.

-=-=-=-

“ _Now_ what’s bothering you?” Misha sighed dramatically as Jensen joined he and Mike at their table. It was their usual lunch date; they tried to make it happen with all three of them at least once a week when Mike wasn’t filming, and sometimes when he was, because it could happen.

“Nice to see you too.” Jensen rolled his eyes and pushed the menu out of the way, reaching for his water instead. “Nothing is bothering me.”

“He’s a horrible liar,” Misha told Mike, gesturing toward Jensen with a spread-out palm. “Isn’t he a horrible liar?”

“Ironic, considering the lawyer thing,” Mike pointed out and grinned when Misha smirked. “Seriously, Jensen, you’re obviously upset.”

“I’m not upset, just a little thrown off my game.” Rubbing along the back of his neck, Jensen sighed. He knew there wasn’t any avoiding this; Misha and Mike would push it until Jensen told them anyway. “Jared’s moving in.”

The two shared a look before looking back at Jensen. “You’re getting married? Seriously? You don’t think two months isn’t a little too soon for something like that? Misha and I aren’t even married.”

“We’re not--”

“Why is that?” Misha interrupted Jensen, looking toward Mike.

Mike stared at Jensen for a moment before slowly looking toward his partner. “What?”

“Why aren’t we married?” Misha asked again, shifting in his seat to better face Mike. “How long have we been together?”

“A long time?” Mike gave Jensen a look that clearly said _what the hell have you gotten me into?_

“Right. So why aren’t we married?” Misha’s brows lifted, eyes daring.

“Um. I didn’t realize you wanted to get married?” Mike said slowly, scratching his neck. “I just kind of assumed you didn’t. That you were okay with just the partner thing; that’s enough, right?”

“Well what if I do? What if I want a big ceremony, with cake and stuff? And dancing. And flowers. Oh and toasts. See. I want a wedding. Why haven’t you asked me to marry you?” Misha frowned down at the table, shaking his head sadly.

“What?” Mike blinked at him then looked back at Jensen. “What just happened?”

“I think you just got in trouble,” Jensen pointed out, slowly grinning at him. “You better do something about that.”

“Oh.” Mike pursed his lips and shook his head. Glancing back at Misha, he sighed and reached out to gently tap his arm. “So, do you want to… um… Well… Uh, will you marry me?”

“You can’t ask _now_.” Misha turned swiftly and smacked the back of his head. “God, Mike. Duh. You can’t ask after I tell you I want you to ask because then I’ll think you’re only asking because I want you to.”

“But I am only asking because you want me to,” Mike muttered, realizing his mistake a moment later and groaning. “No, I mean, god I want to. I just… well you’re the reason I even thought to ask because I didn’t think you wanted to get married before.”

“You have to ask me some time when I don’t know it’s coming. Because if I say yes now, then I’ll always think you were just doing it to please me.” Misha frowned, looking away once more.

Mike sighed and looked back at Jensen. “Thank you. Really.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault. You knew my crappy history with asking people to marry me. It doesn’t really get me anywhere fast,” Jensen chuckled, holding his hands up in defense.

“So Jared doesn’t want to marry you?” Misha turned his attention back, dropping his elbow onto the table, chin onto his palm.

“Um. I’m not so sure I want advice from you two on this subject.” Jensen snorted and ducked out of the way of the piece of bread Misha threw at him. “He wants to marry me. Just not right now.”

“But he’s moving in,” Mike pointed out, seemingly relieved to have a new conversation to discuss.

“Yeah. He wants to. And I want him to. So…” Jensen shrugged, contemplating ways to bring the conversation back around to Mike and Misha. He really didn’t want to get into this because it made him feel a little ridiculous.

Mike glanced at his partner, frowning when he didn’t look over, then back at Jensen. “But you were always all ‘marriage first; la de da’.”

“La de da?” Misha looked over at Mike, eyes widening. “Is that how you feel about marriage?”

“What? God. No. Can you just… can we focus on Jensen and do this later?” Mike pleaded, with matching wide eyes.

“I just think--”

Jensen had never been more relieved to see the waitress. It made him uncomfortable to see Misha and Mike having any sort of disagreement. They weren’t supposed to. They were the forever perfect, most amazing couple that everyone could envy.

The first part of the meal was silent for awhile and Jensen shifted in his seat, trying not to watch the way Mike tried to catch Misha’s eye and the way Misha so purposefully looked away. He’d never seen them sit with so much space between them.

“Come on, you guys, you don’t get to fight. That’s not... you shouldn’t. You’re, like, my relationship gods. You can’t fight.” Jensen finally caved to the need to speak, dropping his sandwich and looking up at them.

Misha gave him a soft smile and reached out to pat his hand. “It’s okay, Jensen. We are allowed to have disagreements, you know. It’s kind of normal for people to have them. It’s not like I’m going to break up with Mike because he doesn’t want to marry me.”

“I do want to marry you!” Mike defended, hand slapping on the table.

“I did,” Jensen whispered, stopping them from arguing further. They both looked up at him and Jensen frowned down at his sandwich. “Well, I mean… I got broken up with when I proposed. So, you know, it could happen.”

“Well, Bradley never loved you enough and you deserved better. You have that with Jared. Obviously you can tell the difference, because you agreed to him moving in and you wouldn’t have if some part of you didn’t truly believe what you had was special.” Misha smiled and let his hand squeeze Jensen’s once more before withdrawing, grabbing his soda instead. “You really should stop over-thinking everything. It’s going to make your brain short circuit. Or completely break you. Whatever.”

“I know,” Jensen nodded, smiling down at his sandwich. They continued to eat in silence for awhile and Jensen let Misha’s words settle and make sense in his mind. He didn’t know why he always needed someone else to tell him he was being insanely stupid about something but he was exceedingly grateful for it regardless.

When they’d finished, Jensen looked up and watched Mike and Misha silently go about gathering up their things and standing. Mike paid --Jensen could remember Misha paying last time-- and hesitated for a moment before laying his hand on Misha’s hipbone. The dark-haired man stepped in toward him long enough to press a kiss to Mike’s shoulder and Jensen found himself sighing in relief. They’d be okay; they just needed to talk about it when they weren’t in a crowded restaurant with their best friend.

Jensen figured if they could get past the marriage thing, he and Jared could too. Maybe he just needed to let himself accepted that life didn’t always go as he planned.

-=-=-=-

Jared banged on Kane’s office door rather forcefully. “Kane! I wanna talk to you.”

“Where the hell is the fire?” Kane hissed as he pulled his office door open, pressing his phone to his shoulder. “I’m on the line, Jared; can’t this wait?”

“No. I need to talk to you now.” Jared had spent the night alternately enjoying being with Jensen and thinking about what he was going to say to Kane. All of his plans kind of hinged on Kane keeping him at the bar for a while longer -- at least until he got closer to having his permanent residency approved.

Sighing heavily, Kane stepped back so Jared could enter his office and pressed his phone back to his ear. “I’m gonna have to call you back. Okay. Talk to you later. Yeah, love you too.” The look he gave Jared as he stepped back behind his desk was less than impressed and he gestured impatiently. “Well? What’s the issue?”

“I need to keep this job. I’m staying in Canada and if I don’t have a job, it’s going to make it almost impossible for me to get permanent status.” Jared sat down on the chair by Kane’s door. He was nervous. Kane was a bit of a loose cannon sometimes. Sucking in a deep breath, Jared continued without giving Kane a chance to answer. “I turned Jim down --the Vegas job-- and I’m pretty sure that they’ll offer it to Danilo. Can I stay?”

“You... why the hell would you turn down a job like that, Jared?” Kane’s eyes widened, hand raking up through his hair. “Are you bat-shit insane or something? That job was incredible.”

“I want to stay here with Jensen. Don’t tell me I’m crazy. It’s not crazy. It’s what I want. Don’t want to keep moving around all over the place my whole life. So, can I stay?” Jared was running out of breath.

“Well…” Kane frowned and tapped his fingers on the desk, obviously crunching numbers in his head. “If Danilo takes the Vegas job... I might have to cut back your salary some. You know I couldn’t guarantee permanent placement but... for awhile, I suppose you could. Maybe I could even train you in some management stuff so I could finally take a vacation longer than a few days.”

“I don’t care what the pay is. Well, I do but you know what I mean. You can train me-- that would be awesome.” Jared hopped up off the chair and grabbed Kane in a tight hug for a few moments then stepped back when he felt Kane tense. “Sorry.” He pointed at his smile. “Happy. I’m gonna go talk to Danilo.” Jared yanked the door open and darted back out to the bar.

-=-=-=-

Jensen bounced from one foot to the other, watching the sliding doors impatiently then glancing up at the monitor. People were trickling slowly through the airport, customs generally slowing them down, and Jensen always hated this part. Not too long ago --though it felt like ages-- he’d gotten a text from his mom that consisted of the word _off_ and a series of exclamation points. He assumed that meant they were off the plane; she’d never really gotten the hang of texting.

This visit was going to be so much different than the ones before. For one, Jared had pretty much wasted no time in moving in once Jensen had caved to the idea. He was glad he had; there was nothing quite like having Jared around all the time. Jensen didn’t even mind early Friday mornings when Jared would slide into bed, trying not to wake him though he did every time. He loved the security of having Jared there in his arms each night, waking up to him in the morning, coming home to find him cooking dinner.

And now he had a week off for his parents’ visit. Truthfully, he would have liked to take his week’s vacation when it could be just him and Jared but the excitement of seeing his parents was worth it. There was never enough time with them, he thought, even if they spent a good majority of their visit pointing out how different Vancouver was from home. Jensen figured they’d already accepted him being here, but it was their duty as parents to lament it or something.

“Jensen!” Donna Ackles squealed excitedly as she hurried down the path to meet Jensen at the edge, throwing her arms open to gather him up in a swift hug. “Look at you! You look great. This Jared really must be working miracles.”

“I always look great,” Jensen insisted but grinned regardless, kissing the top of his mom’s head before turning to greet his dad. He laughed as the man struggled with their suitcases. “Need some help?”

“Yes. Why she packs so much is beyond me,” Alan grumbled and gladly handed one of the suitcases over to Jensen.

“You never know in this place; it could rain the entire time or be sunny or snow. I have to come prepared.” Donna sighed, shaking her head and patting Jensen’s arm.

“I doubt it will snow, Mom,” Jensen laughed, leading them out of the airport. “How was your flight?”

“Good, long. Your father fell asleep and snored the whole time,” Donna sighed, shaking her head as they headed outside. “So, when do we get to meet Jared? I was hoping he’d be here with you.”

“He worked last night, so he’s catching up on some sleep. But he’ll be up by the time we get home, I’m sure.” Jensen smiled, pleased to hear his mom was looking forward to meeting Jared.

“Is he at your place then?” Alan asked, helping Jensen load the suitcases into the trunk of his car.

Jensen worried his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, he, um... he kind of lives with me. I mean, his lease was almost up at his place, so it just made sense and all.”

His parents were quiet as they climbed into the car and Jensen’s shoulders tensed, waiting for the outcome. “But, honey, you always said you’d marry first. You two aren’t...”

“No. No we wouldn’t do that without telling family, and having family there,” Jensen insisted, pulling the car out of the spot and navigating through the parking garage. “We’ll get married at some point, but later on down the road.”

“Hmm,” Donna hummed, and Jensen could tell she still had questions but was obviously sparing him by not asking.

Jensen took them to lunch, giving his boyfriend more time to sleep and get ready. While they ate, they filled him in on everything happening back home, pulling out pictures to show Jensen just how much his niece and nephew had grown since he last saw them. By the time they’d finished eating, Jensen knew far more about child-rearing than he really cared to know and decided he needed to call his brother soon and apologize for the misfortune he had at parents that were clearly too involved in their lives.

As they left the restaurant, he texted Jared to let them know they were heading home and laughed softly at his mom’s grumblings about the light rain that had started. It was all pretty usual for them.

The first little wave of nervousness crept up in Jensen as they pulled into his neighborhood. His parents had been to his house many times before, had even stayed with him for a couple weeks when he first bought it, just to help organize, so really it was all Jared. He couldn’t imagine them not liking his boyfriend but they were occasionally... overwhelming and Jensen really hoped his mom didn’t freak Jared out with her tendency to overreact to every little thing.

“He probably woke up not that long ago, so try not to overwhelm him, okay?” Jensen requested as they unloaded the bags from the trunk, his eyes lingering on his mom for a moment.

“Oh, honey, I won’t overwhelm him. I’m sure he’s just as excited to meet us,” Donna insisted, heading for the door ahead of Jensen and her husband.

Jensen hurried his steps so he could walk in with her, smiling at the already unlocked door. Jared had this way about being so thoughtful sometimes, little things that other people might not even consider; they never failed to make Jensen’s heart warm.

“Jared?” he called out as they walked inside, slipping out of his shoes after his mother had.

Peering around the corner from the kitchen, Jared grinned and then stepped out. He’d decided on wearing his more casual charcoal grey pants and a white button-down shirt, hoping to make a good first impression. He’d even combed his hair back but it was always falling forward into his eyes. “Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. It’s so great to meet you.” Jared’s fingers curled into Jensen’s hand quickly, nerves rattling him.

“Oh please, it’s Donna and Alan.” Donna grinned at Jared, looking up at him and laughing. “Leave it to Jensen to find a man who’s actually taller than him!”

“Mom,” Jensen groaned softly and shook his head, squeezing Jared’s hand reassuringly.

“We’ve heard lots about you. Jensen says you’re a flair bartender; how exotic!” Donna beamed, ignoring Jensen completely. “I’m sure Jensen could use a little exotic in his life.”

“Donna, really,” Alan laughed, shaking his head. “Nice to meet you, Jared.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sir.” Jared turned and winked at Donna and leaned down to speak quietly to her. “Ma’am, I think your son is about the most exotic thing in the world.”

“Oh.” Donna laughed and patted Jared’s shoulder. “I like this one. So much nicer than Bradley.”

“I feel like I’m sixteen again,” Jensen muttered flatly, shaking his head.

“Well, it’s true! Bradley was just a horrible person,” she informed Jared with a sad shake of her head. “But you are obviously different. After all, Jensen didn’t even tell us he was dating that other guy until they’d been together a year. And look at you! He mentioned you’re from Texas? See, I always knew Jensen would end up with someone from home.”

“Oh my god,” Jensen whispered and sighed heavily. “I’m taking the bags to the guest room. Mom, please try not to torment Jared any further.”

“Living room?” Jared gestured toward the couch and ushered Jensen’s parents into the room. “I’ve made coffee; would y’all like some?” Okay, so he might have thrown the _y’all_ in there just to prove how Texan he was. It couldn’t hurt.

“Of course! What a nice offer,” Donna grinned as she settled herself on the couch.

Jensen couldn’t help laughing as he dragged the bags down the hall to the far guest room. It was good to see his mom take an instant liking to Jared, but he really could have done without the mention of his ex in any way shape or form.

By the time Jensen had arranged the bags in the guest room --ensuring it was up to his mom’s level of clean-- and headed back down the hall, Jared was sitting beside his mom on the couch and listening to her ramble about what was undoubtedly some mortifying moment from his childhood. There was an extra mug of coffee on the table and Jensen was relieved; something to distract himself.

“Please tell me this isn’t the story about my third grade choir presentation,” Jensen groaned, when he heard his mom say something about him nearly falling off the bleachers. “Mom. Couldn’t you spare me, just a little, and save some of my more embarrassing details for, I don’t know, after we’re married or something?”

“It’s an adorable story,” Donna insisted, patting Jared’s arm. “Don’t you think so, Jared?”

“Very adorable. I think I just fell a little bit more in love with your son.” Jared grinned over at Jensen and tried not to laugh.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Donna sighed happily and grinned over at Jensen. “See? Nothing to be concerned about. He loves even your awkward life stages.”

“Touching. Really.” Jensen rolled his eyes but couldn’t escape the grin on his lips. He looked over at his father pleadingly. “Can’t you control her?”

“I stopped trying years ago,” Alan shrugged and grinned at them. “Jared, what part of Texas are you from?”

“San Antonio. I really miss it-- but Vancouver is beautiful. Love it here.” Jared smiled and leaned back on the couch to get comfortable.

“Rains too much, if you ask me.” Donna shook her head and Jensen smiled at the familiarity of it. “So will you be staying up here then? Since you moved in with my son, I’m assuming it’s serious.”

Jensen chuckled softly, resisting the urge to call his mother’s name once more. Clearly, there was no fighting her enthusiasm.

“I’m staying. I’m very serious about Jensen, ma’am. In fact...” Jared pushed up off the couch and turned to face Jensen. “I was waiting for you folks to get here so I could do something.” Pulling a small box out of his pocket, Jared took to a knee in front of Jensen and opened it to hold it still on Jensen’s thigh. “Jensen. I was wondering if you’d let me fulfill one of your dreams and be the man that you marry and spend the rest of your life with.” Blinking, Jared looked up into those crystal clear green eyes. “Will you marry me, Jensen?”

“What?” Jensen sputtered on the sip of coffee he’d begun taking when Jared had first moved. Beside him, his mother was already tearing up and Jensen had to laugh, caught off guard by the moment. When Jared’s eyes widened, he quickly shook his head and leaned around him to set the mug on the table. “I’m laughing at her, I swear.” He gestured to his mom then turned his eyes down to the box.

“Answer him, Jensen!” Donna squeaked, or something close to it, and slapped Jensen’s arm.

“I’m going to; _god_ ,” Jensen snorted and rubbed his arm for a moment before turning his gaze to Jared. “Yes. Of course yes. You... of course you would wait until I wasn’t expecting it,” he chuckled quietly, wondering vaguely if Jared had been talking to Misha about this thing. His fingers slid over the box and he laughed a little louder. “Really? You mean it this time?” He grinned at Jared, brighter still when his heart flipped in his chest.

“Of course I mean it.” Jared’s brow furrowed. “I’ve never asked you before. I mean it; pretty much never meant anything more. I might get some things wrong sometimes, and I can’t promise that I’ll remember to pick up my clothes all the time. But I’ll love you like you’ve never been loved and I’ll take care of you.” A little overwhelmed with the emotion of the moment, Jared glanced over at Donna and blinked away his tears. “He said yes, right?”

Donna beamed at them and nodded swiftly. “Of course he did. He’d be a fool not to.”

“You had to wait until they were here,” Jensen muttered, still chuckling as he reached up to smooth the tears away from beneath Jared’s eyes. “You’re so amazing,” he breathed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Jared’s lips. He’d never figure out how he got lucky enough to have Jared. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he added a moment later, and deepened the kiss for just a moment before drawing back, dropping his hands to the box. They were shaking slightly as he pulled the silver band from its hold and he held it up, grinning at Jared. “Put it on me?”

Jared took the ring and slid it onto Jensen’s ring finger. “I want us to pick out gold rings later, when we have a date and stuff. Together. This is your _I’m engaged_ ring. Okay?” Wiping at his eyes again, Jared finally managed a grin. “Did I do good?”

“You did very good.” Jensen laughed and fingered at the ring for a moment before pulling Jared close and kissing him hard. He probably would have continued to kiss him if his father hadn’t not-so-subtly cleared his throat. “God,” Jensen grinned as he pulled back, brushing his nose against Jared’s. “How long have you been planning this?”

Glancing over at Alan, Jared shrugged shyly and turned back to his boyfriend. “Since I decided to stay. I talked to Kane and then waited. Danilo got the job in Vegas. Kane will keep me on-- and he says no more grief about me not being single. I bought the ring the day I decided I wanted to stay in Canada. Was really hoping that I’d get to give it to you before you gave up on me or something.”

“Gave up on you?” Jensen shook his head. “You’re crazy. I let you move in even with us not being married. Even if you... well. Um.” Jensen coughed and shook his head, giving Jared a sly grin a moment later. “This is really amazing, Jared. Really.”

“Oh I hope you’ll get married soon! I wish you could get married in Texas, really. But we’ll make it work to get as much family as we can up here. You have to let me help with arranging things. I could even stay for awhile. Have you thought about a date? Oh, I have to call your sister; she’s going to be so excited.” Donna clapped her hands together once, bright smile on her face. It softened a moment later as she reached out to touch both Jared and Jensen on the arm. “Thank you for letting me see this. It was just so lovely.”

Jensen’s stared wide-eyed at her for a moment before looking back at Jared. “You’ve created a monster.”

He grinned when his dad laughed, coming over to clap him on the shoulder.

“I know how important Jensen’s family is to him, ma’am. So-- he might protest-- but having you here to see this-- that’ll be a memory he’ll love having.” Jared smiled and climbed up to sit on the couch beside Jensen. Picking up Jensen’s hand, he threaded their fingers together, looking down when the ring pressed against his fingers.

“That’s true. He does seem to know me,” Jensen grinned and slumped to Jared’s shoulder, dropping his head against Jared’s. He stroked his fingers over the top of Jared’s hand, sighing softly. For some reason, his eyes couldn’t be pulled from the ring on his finger and his cheeks were beginning to ache from his smile. “Misha is going to freak.”

“So have you considered a date? You know weddings involve lots of planning; you really need to get on it.” Donna pulled her purse over so she could tug out her day planner.

“I think… I don’t know; it’s probably, um…” Jensen lifted his head to look at Jared. “Are we waiting? Long engagement? Waiting to decide until we don’t have the added pressure of people watching?”

“As soon as possible,” Jared murmured. Once he’d made up his mind, he could think of nothing better than announcing it to everyone, marrying Jensen and starting their lives together. He didn’t much care where they had to live or what kind of work he had to do-- he just wanted them to be together. It felt right and Jared knew it.

“Oh. Okay then.” Jensen laughed and squeezed Jared’s hand. “Well then, uh, in a few months? I don’t know. I don’t have any specific date in mind.”

“Well, if we keep it small, there’s no reason we couldn’t have it sooner rather than later.” Donna flipped through her day planner and shifted over to Jared to point at dates. “What were you thinking, Jared? Two, three months? Longer? Shorter? What are your family’s usual plans like?”

“Three months would give people time to plan, right? Book planes or whatever? I’ve saved up enough money to bring my family here. Whatever Jensen wants.” Dipping his head down, Jared leaned hard against Jensen’s side.

“I can help with flying your family up here. And the cost. I, um…” Jensen laughed, still a little surprised by the entire thing.

“Jensen’s been saving up for his wedding since he was just a teenager,” Donna confided; something Jensen hadn’t really ever planned on telling anyone. When Jared looked toward her, she grinned and nodded. “He’s been putting money in a wedding fund since, what? Your first paycheck when you were just a busboy?” Donna leaned around Jared to peer at Jensen.

“That’s right. I remember we helped him set up the bank account,” Alan chuckled and shook his head. “He wouldn’t tell us what it was for, for years.”

“This day might kill me,” Jensen muttered and he could feel the heat flushing along his cheeks. “Seriously.”

“Is three months enough, Jensen? I wanna make sure that you have all the things you wanted.” Jared smiled and reached over to smooth Jensen’s hair back from his forehead. “Did you have ideas about what you wanted to do?” Jared realized he had no idea if Jensen wanted a big wedding or a small one, fancy little gifts for guests, tuxedos or barefoot on a beach.

“Three months is perfect for me. I hadn’t planned anything, honest. I wanted to plan everything with whoever I married.” Jensen leaned in to caress Jared’s lips with his own. “We might have to let my mom help. She’s either got something in her pants or is really excited.”

Donna grinned and glanced down at her day planner before nodding. “Good. Okay, we’ll do the twenty third; that’s just a little over three months. Oh, this is just so...” She sighed heavily and pushed up to her feet. “I’m going to call your sister. And your aunt. Oh, and Mom; she’ll want to know. Alan, why don’t you come with me?” She gave her husband a pointed look and Jensen snorted.

His eyes turned to Jared as his parents headed down the hall, slow smile growing on his lips. “I have no idea how you managed to keep that to yourself for so long.”

Even if it had only been a couple of weeks, Jared wasn’t the best with secrets.

“Because I love you?” Jared slipped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him into the circle of his embrace. “I wanted it to be right. You sure this is okay?” Jared’s nerves were a little frayed. He’d worried for a long time that Jensen might actually say no... might have decided it wasn’t the right time for them.

“Very, very okay,” Jensen breathed and slid across Jared’s lap, knowing his parents would be giving them some time. Not like he was going to start anything in the living room but he could enjoy this moment. “I love you. You’re just… so amazing. For asking me. For everything.” He grinned, dipping in to kiss Jared hard.

Jared’s body succumbed to wave after wave of heat and relief as Jensen pressed up against him. It was _really_ going to happen. It had all felt kind of surreal while it was just an idea in Jared’s head-- a surprise he was trying to keep from Jensen. Now, he could feel a sort of calm settling over him as he realized he was holding the man he was going to marry.

When Jensen pulled back, he was slightly breathless and he let his forehead rest against Jared’s, eyes closing softly. “Do you have any specific things you’ve always wanted in a wedding? Or should we just figure it out as we go along?”

He squeezed Jared between his knees, smiling when their noses brushed together.

“I wanna wear a tuxedo. And... I want someone else to bartend so I don’t have to do it. Little flowers on the tables; like, not anything gaudy but a little vase that people will want to take home-- maybe with a ribbon in our favorite color. You. I want you.” Jared’s eyes widened as his smile grew.

“Well you can certainly count on me being there,” Jensen grinned, sitting back on Jared’s thighs. “Maybe we could ask Danilo to bartend,” he laughed, head falling back before he slumped against Jared’s chest, lips resting over his neck. “Personal vows. Dancing. Honeymoon in Italy.” He loved how he could feel his smile along every inch of him.

“I like the idea of Italy. With you.” Jared tightened his arms around Jensen’s waist. “I’ll buy you a speedo. And we can spend hours in the ocean.” Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s neck, one hand slipping up to grasp the shorter man’s hair. “God... your parents.”

“I am _not_ wearing a speedo,” Jensen grumbled, and slowly rolled his hips forward. “Wanna take a real quick shower? Mom’s gonna be on the phone for hours. Dad likes to familiarize himself with the channels up here.” He sucked Jared’s earlobe between his lips, pulling it out slowly. “We should get celebratory sex.”

Jared nodded and slipped his hands under Jensen’s ass to slide him back off his lap. “Yes, please.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hiking his golf bag onto his shoulder, Jensen glanced back at his dad before turning the front door handle. When his mom and pressed the bag to his shoulder and ushered him out with his dad earlier that morning, he had thought it was because the day before he’d spent a good hour on the phone dealing with some work that couldn’t be avoided. Now, though, he was thinking otherwise, because his mom had Jared --his _fiancé_ , and no, he wasn’t used to saying it yet-- surrounded by stacks of magazines and brochures at the kitchen table.

Eyebrows lifting, Jensen couldn’t help laughing as he carried the bag to the closet to slide in behind his coats. “What are you two getting up to?”

He slipped out of his shoes and crossed the room, sliding his fingers through the back of Jared’s hair and dipping down to kiss his temple.

“We were just looking at some of the locations for weddings here,” Donna shrugged innocently. Jensen had no idea how she’d even found all of those places and he eyed her suspiciously. “I may have looked around before. Anyway, honey, Jared likes these three, but he insisted you be here to pick the final place.”

Jensen laughed and nudged at Jared until he slid his chair back slightly then dropped down onto his lap. Yeah, he got some weird thrill being able to sit in Jared’s lap, so sue him. “Hmm, these three? Did you like one best?”

Jensen draped an arm over Jared’s shoulder, reaching out for the closest brochure with his free hand.

“Well…” Jared could feel himself blushing. It wasn’t like he had _planned_ to spend the day organizing the wedding. He’d kind of been hijacked by Donna first thing. But once they’d started, he had found he was kind of enjoying it; and he was certainly enjoying spending some time with Donna and getting to know her. She certainly loved her son-- there was no denying that. “I like the one... this club by the lake. It’s a bit out of the city but there’s a lodge and people can all stay there. We wouldn’t have to worry about anyone drinking and driving. They have ceremonies by the lake. Can we get married by the lake? By the water?” Jared pressed up against Jensen’s back.

“That sounds great.” Jensen took the brochure for the lodge Jared was talking about and shook it open, smiling at the images inside. “Looks beautiful.”

“Oh good. That was one of the ones that had the date open. Here, Alan, call them and reserve the date.” Donna handed her husband the home phone and a piece of paper. “When I spoke with the woman before, she said there were three packages with reserved rooms included; get the largest one for now and we’ll adjust once we’ve got a guest list fleshed out.”

Jensen laughed when his dad just blinked at his mom for a minute before nodding and turning. He looked toward Jared, bumping their foreheads together. “Busy day then?”

“Busy day,” Jared grinned. “Called my mama. She’s nutty happy, and my sister… she just did a lot of squealing and screaming, which I _think_ means she’s happy about it. Did you tell Misha and Mike? They called but I let it go to voicemail ‘cause I didn’t wanna steal your thunder if you hadn’t talked to them.”

“No. This is an ‘in person’ conversation,” Jensen replied, and glanced over at his mom, who was shuffling who knows what into piles. “Can our colors be blue and silver? Is that impossible with flowers?”

“Not if you add white to it as well,” Donna shrugged, and Jensen wondered exactly where her mind was. He remembered how involved she’d been in Josh’s wedding planning; seemed like she was on board for another. He kind of felt bad for Mackenzie and whenever she got married.

“What do you think?” Jensen looked toward Jared, sliding back on his lap so he could see him better.

“I like blue and silver and white.” Jared smiled sleepily and rested his cheek against Jensen’s shirt. “I think I might need to lie down for a while. Do you guys mind?” Jared’s mind was whirling and his body was always a bit out-of-whack because of his strange hours.

“Oh.” Jensen’s smile dimmed for a moment before he nodded and slid off Jared’s lap. That was the downside to having the week off and having his parents there. Most of the time, he just wanted to spend every moment with Jared but, well, he supposed he had time for it. “Want me to wake you for dinner?” He glanced over at his mom and pursed his lips, wondering if maybe she’d gone a bit overboard. She did that. He’d have to speak to her about it.

Standing, Jared shifted closer and leaned down so his lips were near Jensen’s ear. “Come with me?” he whispered, not wanting to be rude, but he really wanted some time with Jensen. Just quiet time to be alone together. “Even for a few minutes?”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded and pulled Jared slightly away from the table. “Mom? We’re just gonna--”

“I know, spend some time together. It’s okay.” She grinned at them, sorting things into more piles on the table. “You boys need some quiet time, I’m sure. I’ll make your father take me out somewhere nice for dinner; lord knows he never does.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Jared down the hall to their bedroom. Once the door was closed, he rubbed along Jared’s arm, smiling at him. “She wasn’t too much, was she? She really loves weddings.”

“No.” Jared shook his head. “I’m just really missing you. I’m spoiled; having you to myself all the time.” Jared sank down onto the end of the bed and stretched his arms up over his head. “Your mom was sweet.”

“Well, just tell me if she pushes things. She always means well.” Jensen stepped between Jared’s legs and pulled his shirt up, tossing it to the side and grinning down at him. “So your family was really okay with the wedding thing?” he asked softly, stroking Jared’s hair as he swayed into him.

“They’re excited. Wanna meet you.” Dropping his arms, Jared scratched at his bare chest absentmindedly. “You happy?” Jared gazed up at his fiancé, smiling and tucking his fingers under the hem of Jensen’s shirt.

“Very,” Jensen nodded, and shifted his legs around the outside of Jared’s, nudging him back onto the bed so he could climb on top of him. “You?” he murmured, lifting up enough to let Jared pull his shirt off.

Jared tossed the other man’s shirt off to the side as he fell back on the bed. Spreading his arms out, he moaned softly and stretched. “Hey.” He froze and tilted his head. “I heard the front door close.”

“Ooh, so we’re alone in the house?” Jensen slowly grinned and slid his hands down Jared’s chest, massaging the muscles with the heels of his palms. “What are you going to do with me then? All alone, where no one can hear us.” He chuckled softly, tracing one finger along Jared’s nipple, pinching a moment later then dropped down to suck away the ache.

“Ohhh.” Jared’s body bowed up into the sweet sensation of Jensen’s mouth. “Anything you want?” Jared’s hand curled over the back of Jensen’s head, pressing him closer; he smiled when he felt Jensen suck harder. A burst of heat shot through Jared’s body and he shifted again, free hand gripping Jensen’s hip. “What you want? Nap? Back rub?” Lashes fluttering closed, Jared hissed when Jensen bit down on his nipple.

“What do you think I want?” Jensen breathed over his skin, rolling his hips down against his fiancé’s. “But I mean, if you’re really tired, I understand. We can nap.” He grinned against Jared’s skin, inhaling the taller man’s familiar warmth and savoring it. Being with Jared never got old.

Jared’s lips twitched into a smile, his hips shifting slowly under Jensen’s. “Guess you’d better get us naked then.”

Jared tucked his hands behind his head and opened his eyes slowly to watch Jensen.

“Lazy ass,” Jensen grumbled, smile on his lips as he slid back. He made quick work of the button and fly on Jared’s jeans, hooking his fingers under both layers of fabric, lifting up and pulling down. Climbing off the edge of the bed, Jensen tossed the clothing to the side and worked much slower at his own clothes, swaying his hips slightly from side to side as he dragged down the zipper and slipped his hand under his boxers, stroking firmly enough for Jared to see the action and smirking.

“No fair,” Jared murmured. “C’mere.” Reaching out, he motioned for Jensen to come closer.

“I have to get naked,” Jensen protested and hooked his thumbs under his clothing, pushing down slowly until he could kick out of the material. He stepped up to the foot of the bed, leaning his shins against the mattress. “I suppose I’m going to have to do all the work,” he sighed dramatically, shaking his head just barely at Jared.

“Not on your life.” Jared sat up and reached forward, yanking Jensen to his body by his hips. Pressing his mouth to the smooth skin of Jensen’s chest, Jared slipped his hand between them to stroke the already hard column of Jensen’s cock. Humming against Jensen’s body, he mouthed his way across the muscles, flicking his tongue over Jensen’s nipple until he felt it harden.

Jensen moaned quietly, head falling back as he swayed into Jared’s lips, crawling up on the bed to press the heat of their bodies together.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he murmured, watching the hair fall into Jared’s eyes as he looked up at him, lips stilling on his chest. “You know what I want?” Jensen slithered down until he could press his lips to Jared’s ear, rocking his hips into Jared’s touch. “Want you to fuck me so hard that we both pass out after. I know you love it hard and rough like that.” He bit under Jared’s ear, drawing the skin up to suck a mark onto it. Jared’s hair could cover it up anyway.

Shuddering, Jared turned toward Jensen’s voice so he could capture his mouth. Growling softly, he rolled them, his body crushing Jensen against the mattress. His mouth moved frantically against Jensen’s, biting, tugging on his lip then sliding his tongue forward to pushed deep into Jensen’s heat. Moaning, Jared knelt up and turned Jensen over, pressing him face-down onto the bed and running his hands down the older man’s back, over the gentle curve of his ass.

“So hot,” he murmured. Jensen knew exactly what to say to him to get him worked up. _Exactly_.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped into the mattress, shuddering with the wave of pleasure Jared pinning him down sparked in him. His body was tingling, already overheated with desire, and Jensen pushed his hips up. “Love when you throw me around like that,” he moaned and rocked his hips into Jared’s hands. They were burning, wide heat on his skin, and Jensen sucked in deep, greedy breaths.

“God,” Jared murmured. Jensen’s back muscles rippled under his hands and Jared found it hard to swallow. He could stare at Jensen like this all night, watching the man arch and strain. Straddling the backs of Jensen’s thighs, Jared slid his hands up over Jensen’s ass again, squeezing hard and massaging the muscles.

His eyes were drawn to a single bead of sweat making its way down the hollow of Jensen’s spine. Unable to resist a moment longer, Jared bent at the waist and dragged his tongue up the groove until he tasted the salty bead. Panting softly, he pressed his forehead against Jensen’s back, hands on the mattress under Jensen’s arms. “Everything about you... is just so perfect.”

“Not… nearly,” Jensen gasped, head rolling along the pillow, tucking it under his head. “Jared,” he panted, as he felt the soft press of lips along his back. Jensen was always losing himself in Jared; it was the best place to fall into the insanity inspired by his fiancé. Sometimes, Jensen worried that Jared would actually kill him during these moments but _man_ , what a way to go! His body squirmed beneath Jared’s, constantly searching for _more_.

Licking his way down his lover’s body, Jared parted Jensen’s legs with his knee and pushed them apart. His lips traveled over the curve of Jensen’s ass then down to the tender skin at the back of his thigh. Sinking his teeth into the flesh, Jared reached out for the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Jensen’s body jumped, and Jared straddled his thigh to hold him still. Slicking up his fingers, Jared didn’t give Jensen even a second’s warning before he was sliding them past the tight ring of muscle and into the heat of Jensen’s ass.

Body lurching back into Jared’s, Jensen gasped as pleasure shot up his spine. He dragged out his lover’s name on a moan, trying to rock into the fingers from under Jared’s hold on him.

“Jared,” he hissed, pleaded for more, low in his throat. The fingers spread in him, pulling him further apart, and Jensen bit down on his lip. It wasn’t long before a third finger was added into him and Jensen closed his eyes, riding out the stretch. “You. Need you,” he pleaded, digging his hands into the bedsheets.

Every time Jensen begged him like that, Jared could feel his resolve dissipate almost immediately. It wasn’t like he had all that much willpower when it came to Jensen in the first place.

“Need me to what?” Jared could only _just_ get the question out-- but _God_ he loved hearing Jensen tell him what he wanted.

“You know,” Jensen groaned, and rocked his hips back onto Jared’s fingers. “Want you to fuck me. Hard. ‘Til I can’t remember my name.” He bent his body, peering over his shoulder at Jared and taking in the flush on his face, the way his lips parted as if just hearing those words made him a little insane.

Staring at his lover for a few long moments, Jared swallowed and fucked his fingers hard into Jensen one last time before withdrawing them. Shaking hands fumbled with the lube bottle and he managed to get some poured onto his hand so he could stroke the cool liquid over his aching cock. Hard, _so_ fucking hard because there was nothing hotter than Jensen. _Hard_. The word sent a seemingly endless shiver down Jared’s spine.

Gripping Jensen’s hips tightly, he yanked his lover back and knelt on the end of the bed. Shoving one of Jensen’s legs up, Jared teased his lover’s red, stretched hole with just the head of his cock. Biting down on his bottom lip, Jared growled quietly as he tried not to just slam his cock into Jensen.

“God damnit, Jared,” Jensen hissed, pushing his hips back against his tall lover, trying to get him inside him. “Stop teasing.” He pushed himself up onto his hands, pressing them down into the bed and letting his head hang down between his shoulders. His body was almost trembling with the desire coursing through him and he rocked his body eagerly back, wondering if he might just snap and come before Jared even managed to get inside him.

“Fuck,” Jared hissed. It was too much and he gave in to what he wanted. Slapping a hand down hard on Jensen’s ass, Jared angled his hips down and slammed into Jensen. No waiting, no letting the man get used to it. Jared just _wanted_ Jensen more than someone should want someone else. Heart beating away like a sledgehammer against his ribs, Jared used his hands to drag Jensen’s ass higher off the bed, giving himself more leverage, and set about fucking his lover as hard as he could. All he could hear was the hiss of Jensen’s breath, then his long moan, the way their flesh slapped together. It was almost insane the way lust drove him. Jared closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation, the driving in and slipping back.

One sensation after another slammed into Jensen in the form of his lover taking him as hard and fast as seemingly humanly possible. All Jensen could do was grab the bedsheets and hold on, riding out each thrust with a series of backward rocks to make their hips collide together. The quick, breathy pants leaving Jared’s lips echoed with his own and Jensen clenched his muscles every slide in, holding Jared there for just a moment before releasing. He may have moaned Jared’s name at some point but his mind was shutting down, flaring when Jared’s cock hit his prostate. Hands giving out, Jensen dropped his forearms to the bed and laid his head on top, letting Jared drive him harder down into the mattress.

“Love it.” Jared’s voice was thick, rich with desire. “Love fucking you.” His hips snapped wildly forward, rhythm lost in the urgency of it all. The heat of Jensen’s ass was like liquid fire, slipping up Jared’s body and covering him in the most insane sensations. Dragging his nails hard down Jensen’s back, Jared moaned loudly, gasping in a huge breath as he felt his body start to spiral down into the pleasure of releasing. “Jensen... God.” Hard and fast, thrusting wildly, Jared leaned down to grasp his lover’s cock. He felt Jensen’s body writhing, twisting, and then the shorter man’s hips bolted forward to slide his erection through Jared’s fist. “Come, _God_ , I want you to come...” Breathy and weak, sweat dripping down his neck, Jared could barely see, but he wanted that clench of muscle around his dick-- wanted it so badly.

As if Jared’s words were the permission he was waiting for, Jensen could feel the swell and tide of his orgasm crash through him in time with each blinding thrust. The hand around his dick tightened and Jensen’s body tensed as sparks danced across his vision.

“ _Jared_ ,” he moaned thickly, ass muscles contracting along Jared’s cock still moving in him, Jensen sucked in a shaky breath, held it as heat rippled like dizzying spirals down his spine. Hearing Jared moaning louder behind him, the way he called Jensen’s name like it was a prayer, made him shudder with the last of his release, fingers flattening out onto the bed, eyes clenching shut as Jared’s body continued to move against his. He knew his lover was close and he tightened his muscles as vice-like as possible.

Jared’s moan was cut off with a strangled cry of Jensen’s name. The clench of Jensen’s muscles, the heat of the other man’s come on his hand, the beautiful sounds the older man made-- everything wrapped around Jared and he felt like the world squeezed down to just the two of them. He came hard, hips still snapping forward until they were simply grinding against Jensen’s ass. Buried balls-deep in his lover, he felt his cock tighten and pulse out semen, felt every jet of come, and moaned softly until his breath was all but gone. Finally, a shivering mess, he collapsed forward, arms tucking under Jensen’s body as his lips moved against the back of the smaller man’s neck.

Jensen sank slowly down into the mattress, Jared’s weight pressing him down and holding him there.

“Jesus,” he breathed some time later, when he had managed to at least catch his breath. Mostly. “You just...” He turned his head into the pillow for a long moment, smiling when an inhale filled him with the scent of _them_. He kind of loved Jared’s weight on him too, and the way Jared was still so tenderly caressing him.

Humming quietly, Jared shifted, groaning as he pulled free of Jensen’s heat. Falling to the side of Jensen’s body, his lips moved along the green-eyed man’s shoulder gently as his fingers moved in small circles on Jensen’s back. “That was _fuckin’_ amazing.”

“Mmhmm,” Jensen breathed, turning his head to the side to peer at Jared. “I don’t remember my name.” He grinned at his fiancé, leaning forward to brush their lips together. His body was still tingling; Jensen soaked it in happily.

“Know why you can’t ever leave me?” Jared blinked sleepily and kissed Jensen’s lips in between his words.

“There’s a whole list of reasons.” Jensen shifted closer, letting his lips linger longer over Jared’s. “Got a specific one in mind?”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, “because you’ve ruined me for other men. No one will ever compare to you.” Capturing Jensen’s mouth with his, Jared kissed him hard like he wanted to make sure there was no argument. There were times when he was scared by how much he loved Jensen.

Moaning quietly into the kiss, Jensen let his fingers slide through Jared’s hair and stroke softly before gently pulling back. “God, I love you so much, Jared; I can’t even imagine being with someone else.” He was more than thrilled to know he wouldn’t have to imagine it. “Can’t wait to marry you. Then I can ruin you for other men for the rest of your life.”

Barely able to manage a laugh, Jared sank down into the mattress and groaned. “I think you broke me.”

“You broke me,” Jensen insisted then pushed up, fast enough to be impressed with himself. “I forgot. I can’t believe... you distracted me. I have something for you.” He crawled quickly to the edge of the bed and stretched out to grab his jeans, fumbling inside the pocket for a moment before crawling quickly back and dropping beside his fiancé.

Grinning at the confusion on the younger man’s face, Jensen reached out for his left hand and slid a ring onto his finger, eyes lifting to Jared’s once more.

“It matches mine. I just thought… I shouldn’t be the only one to have one, even if the marriage thing is more my big thing.” He shrugged, quirking a smile.

Jared’s smile widened then softened and he was surprised to feel the prickle of tears in his eyes. Turning the ring with his thumb, Jared felt his lips grow into a wide grin.

“Thanks... it’s… well, it’s… yeah.” Glancing up at Jensen, he hoped that the older man could see how much it meant to him. Laughing softly, Jared wiped at his eyes. “You just want to _mark_ me as unavailable at the club,” he teased.

“I would never even think of doing something like that,” Jensen slowly grinned, trying for innocent but failing, he was sure. Reaching out, Jensen brushed his fingers beneath Jared’s hair, along his cheeks and curled around the back of his neck, bringing him in so their lips could meet. “I just thought... we were marrying each other, so we should both have rings.” He curled into Jared’s body, smiling at the warmth radiating from the big man. “You will wear it at work though, right?” he murmured against Jared’s chest, chuckling softly.

“I will.” Jared tucked a hand over Jensen’s neck. “Do I have time for a nap before your folks come back? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I can’t get up yet.” His fingers moved gently in Jensen’s hair, thumb still playing with the ring.

“You kidding me? I’m not moving until tomorrow,” Jensen laughed and shifted until he was comfortable. “Love you,” he breathed, laying his hand over Jared’s heart.

“Me too.” Jared smiled and pressed his hand over Jensen’s.

-=-=-=-

Let official records show that Jensen Ackles loved his parents, like any homegrown Texas boy should. But he had never been more relieved to drop them off at the airport. His mom had clung to first Jared then him, insisting they’d see each other again so very soon and she’d call once everyone had their flights officially booked for the wedding. It had finally taken his dad taking her hand and gently prying at her to get her away, and Jensen had to bury his head against Jared’s shoulder so he didn’t laugh. He maybe felt a little guilty that he made his mom so sad by living in Vancouver but really, it had been years since he moved and he knew she’d already accepted it.

His parents left on Thursday and Jensen went behind Jared’s back, called up Kane and explained the man was sick. He thought maybe Kane knew he was lying but he didn’t fight Jensen on it and checked more than five times that Jared would for sure be back at work the following day; apparently, it was Danilo’s last week or something. Jensen couldn’t be bothered to care. He was more caught up in surprising Jared in the form of tying him to the bed so when he woke from his nap before work, he could take full advantage of him.

Riding Jared and watching the sheer bliss across his face with each roll of his hips had Jensen coming far too fast, and he gleefully informed his fiancé about his lack of work. If Jared was mad, he hid it very well, and Jensen figured Jared would forgive him for it anyway.

He knew the following week they’d be back to their normal schedules, normal lives, minus the planning of their wedding, so Jensen figured they were both allowed one more night of luxury. It was well worth it.

-=-=-=-

Jensen had yet to tell two of the most important people in his life about Jared proposing and he sought to rectify that situation once he’d returned to work. Jared had teasingly suggested that Jensen was a bit afraid to tell the M’s about the engagement; after all, the last time he’d brought up marriage to them, it had sparked one of the only fights he’d ever seen between the couple. But really, though, while Jensen knew Misha might be a tad hurt he hadn’t called him right away to tell him the news, he’d be more than excited to hear it in person where he could hug Jensen and gush over details.

Their usual restaurant was full to bursting with the lunch crowd and Jensen thought maybe the following week he’d invite Jared to join them for their weekly lunch gatherings. Mike and Misha didn’t know him as well as they should and Jensen wanted them to. Plus, he wouldn’t feel like the odd one out or something.

When he stepped up to the table, he was surprised to find just Misha and no smile and wave as a greeting. Well, there was a flicker of a smile but it went away pretty rapidly. Jensen hadn’t seen Misha all week at work but sometimes the man worked in other offices so Jensen had just assumed. Now, though, something unpleasant flipped his stomach over and he swallowed the marble in his throat.

“Misha.” He sank down into one of the vacant chairs at the table and frowned. It seemed even the hostess expected Mike to be there, since the empty chair next to Misha was almost screaming painfully. “What’s going on? Where’s...” He looked behind him, thinking somehow he’d misread the situation or something.

“Mike?” Misha murmured and the glassy daze over his eyes had Jensen shifting his chair closer. “We’re just... we’re, taking a break. Which… it’s okay. It’s fine. We can take breaks and be okay. Right? We’ll be okay.”

“Oh, Misha,” Jensen sighed softly and reached out with both hands to grab Misha’s, squeezing comfortingly. “You’ll be okay. You have to be okay. You two are the epic couple. Can I… ask what happened?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know but he had to do the good friend thing. It was horrible to think about Mike and Misha not being together; in Jensen’s opinion, it just should happen that way, ever.

“I wasn’t really that upset about the not being married thing,” Misha whispered and shrugged his shoulder; he was quiet enough that Jensen had to lean closer to hear him. “Sure, I might have carried out the annoyance thing too long, but I mean, I never thought... I just figured Mike had his own timeline; that he’d get around to it. I never...”

“What happened?” Jensen pressed, sensing that Misha wanted to get it out but didn’t know the right way to put it into words.

“We were fine for awhile. Then, last week, he just… He came in the room and just said he couldn’t marry me. He said that his family would never be supportive, and it was hard enough finding acting gigs dating a guy; he might as well give up on it if he were married to one, and then he just said he needed a break, to figure things out.” Misha looked up at Jensen with wide, watery eyes. “I thought he meant some time to cool off from the convo. But then he had a suitcase and said he was getting a motel room for awhile and that he’d call but he’s just hasn’t and he won’t answer his phone and is that a ring?”

Jensen blinked, looking from Misha down to his hand that Misha was now pulling up to inspect curiously.

“Oh, um… yeah.” Talk about horrible timing to tell Misha he was engaged. He hadn’t even considered it but of course his friend would be overly observant even at his worst.

“You’re getting married? When did this happen? Jared proposed?” Misha’s eyes may have flickered over something close to jealousy but then they cleared to something lighter and he smiled at Jensen.

“Last week, when my parents were in town, Jared asked me. He was waiting for them, I guess.” Jensen’s lips twitched into a soft smile then he squeezed Misha’s hand. “I wasn’t going to tell you, considering...”

“Hey, that’s great news, Jensen. Seriously, I’m really happy for you.” Misha pushed up from his chair and Jensen stood so he could meet the embrace. If Misha hung on to him for a moment too long, he didn’t mention it, only rubbed his back soothingly and tried to comfort his friend.

When they were sitting once more, Misha took a moment to hide behind his napkin and Jensen looked away, already deciding to call Mike as soon as he found time. “Mike will come home to you, Misha; I know it. Maybe he wants to marry you, and he just feels guilty that he thinks he can’t.”

“It’s not even about that, you know? I don’t care if we don’t get married, seriously; I just want to be with him. Hell, at this point, I just want to know that he’s okay.” Misha sighed and shook his head, dropping his hands in his lap. “Will you...”

“I’m going to call him this afternoon; I’ll check up on him,” Jensen insisted quietly and smiled softly at his friend.

Misha nodded and a few minutes passed in silence. After the waitress had brought their food, Jensen allowed Misha to steer the conversation to he and Jared’s wedding. He knew Misha needed some cheering up so talking about the happier details was the least he could offer.

-=-=-=-

When Jensen arrived home that evening, his heart felt heavy and his eyes were burning. He could smell dinner cooking and he slipped swiftly out of his shoes and suit coat, putting both in place before heading down the hall to the kitchen. It was a relief to see Jared there and Jensen crossed to him, stepping into his arms the moment the big man turned to greet him. He clung too tightly, burying his head in Jared’s shoulder and breathing his scent in, almost in relief. He was so glad it was a Wednesday, because he just wanted to spend the night wrapped around Jared and not letting him out of his sight.

“Hey.” Jared slid the salad bowl he was holding onto the counter and wrapped both arms around his lover. “What happened? Are you okay?” The way Jensen was clinging to him, Jared was kind of scared. “Jensen?”

“God, today--” Jensen sighed heavily and rubbed his nose against Jared’s neck, curling his fingers to dig into Jared’s back. “Had lunch with Misha. Him and Mike are _taking a break_. I tried to call Mike; he won’t answer.” He had no idea why Mike was avoiding him too, but it made him worry, and later that afternoon, Misha had shown up --obviously checking to see if Jensen had spoken to Mike-- then promptly burst into tears and spent an hour crying practically in Jensen’s arms.

“A break? Wait. What? The M’s? No way. What the hell does _taking a break_ mean? Should I call Mike?” Jared didn’t know why, but he was pretty angry at the idea of Mike and Misha not being together; it made him feel a little frantic. Maybe because if _they_ could end up breaking up, it felt a little like anyone could.

Stepping back, Jensen shrugged and slowly shook his head. “I tried Mike, like, four times already. He never answered, hasn’t called back. Misha spent an hour crying in my arms this afternoon and I just...” He frowned and rubbed at his neck. “What does it mean, them being on any sort of break? What if they don’t get back together? They… they’re the epic couple.” He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, slumping back against the counter.

“I don’t understand. Everything was okay.” Jared scratched at his forearm. “Crazy. Should we go over and be with Misha? Or at least you?” Jared wasn’t quite sure if he was as accepted yet by the M’s but it sure seemed like a time when Misha might be needing some friendship.

“I kind of feel responsible,” Jensen whispered, reaching up to pull at his tie, sliding it free from his collar. “A few weeks ago, I told them about you moving in and us not being married. Mike made some offhand comment about he and Misha not being married, then Misha asked why they weren’t, and I guess things kind of went from there. Not in a good way.” Jensen shrugged slightly and pulled his shirt free from his pants, ready to be out of the work clothing. “I invited Misha over but he said no. He… well, I don’t think he wants to be a downer. Because he saw my ring and everything. He doesn’t want to bring down our...” Jensen shrugged again, gesturing between them to signify their relationship.

“We should go over there. I just made pasta. You want to pack it up and take it over? Maybe we should just _make_ him have us over. It’s... I can’t even imagine. They’ve been together forever.” Jared dropped his gaze. Everything between the M’s had seemed perfect and yet, just like everyone else, they were facing potentially not being together. “Is this... does ‘a break’ mean they’ve broken up?” Jared’s heart clenched tightly in his chest.

“No. They can’t. We… we can’t let them break up, okay? Because if two people were ever made for each other, it’s Mike and Misha.” Jensen crossed to his fiancé, taking his hand and squeezing softly. “They haven’t even fought; it’s just a misunderstanding. We can get them back together. They _have_ to be together; it doesn’t make sense, otherwise.” He smiled briefly at Jared, trying to get the look of sadness from his eyes, or the look of doubt, uncertainty, like Mike and Misha breaking up rippled out around them and shook the foundations of their relationship. “It’s... they’ll be okay.”

“Okay. Well... I don’t mind if you want to take dinner over there. I swear.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand back.

Frowning slightly, Jensen dropped his hand and rubbed along his arm, carding a hand up through his hair. “I...” He sighed and headed for the hallway, shaking his head. “Just pack up the food. We’ll take it over to Misha; he’s probably not eating right anyway.”

“You gonna change? I’ll have it all packed up in a few minutes.” Jared leaned down and pulled the baking pasta out of the oven to cool a bit.

“Okay.” Jensen breathed and walked slowly down the hall. He didn’t think his heart could hurt so much on behalf of someone else but Jensen felt it with every step.

-=-=-=-

Being at Misha’s was weird, if only because the only other times Jensen had been there, Mike was there too. Misha was a good guy, so he didn’t turn Jared or him away when they showed up at his door --after an uncomfortably silent car ride-- and he’d even pretended to eat a few bites, insisting Jared was a good cook, but he just wasn’t that hungry. Now they were sitting on Misha’s couch and Misha was curled up in a ball on the armchair, staring off at nothing.

Jensen glanced over at Jared, frowning. “So, Misha, do you maybe want to... go for a walk or something? Something to get outside?”

“Did you try Mike again?” Misha asked, looking up at Jensen with red-rimmed eyes.

“No,” Jensen whispered and laced his fingers together on his lap. “Um, should I?” He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not. If Mike didn’t answer, Misha would just be upset again. If Mike did answer and didn’t want to talk to Misha, _god_ , he couldn’t imagine the fallout.

“No.” Misha shook his head roughly and sighed. “Yes.” His lips pressed out, thinning out to a line and he shook his head once more. “No. I don’t care what he’s doing or why he’s not answering or if he’s with someone else.”

Jensen winced at the way Misha’s voice caught and he shifted uncertainly on the couch. Misha was the one good with advice, the level headed, absolutely crazy guy who somehow always made sense. Jensen had no good anything to offer his friend. “I really don’t think he’s with someone else. You’re just taking a break, right? I mean, usually that doesn’t mean seeing other people.”

“He’s not here, Jensen. He hasn’t spoken to me in a week, hasn’t called to let me know he’s okay, hasn’t bothered to even make sure I’m okay. What sort of message does that send? Not one of him being interested, that’s for sure. For all I know, he’s met someone else and is off have some great love affair.”

“There’s a problem with that equation,” Mike’s voice came softly from behind Misha’s chair near the front door. Jensen had watched him walk in with steadily widening eyes but he’d kept his mouth shut. It was kind of worth it to see the look on Misha’s face. The dark-haired man clambered out of the chair faster than Jensen thought possible and Mike continued. “You were always the one better at seducing people into great love affairs and all. Hitting them with cars; you know, your brand of romance.”

“Mike.” Misha blinked at him.

Jensen nearly jumped into Jared’s arms when the shorter man --blue eyes narrowing-- pulled his fist back and slugged Mike hard in the jaw. It sent a slightly sickening crunch echoing through the room and Jensen looked over at Jared, unsure what they were supposed to do next. Jared hadn’t really said much; Jensen had the feeling he wasn’t even sure he should be there, but Jensen was more than relieved he’d come now.

“Okay,” Mike rubbed tenderly along his jaw, head tilting to the side, “I deserved that. I’ll give you that one.”

“Yeah, you fucking deserved that! You stupid _fucking_ asshole, where have you been the last week? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you have any _clue_ how much sleep I’ve missed over your stupid ass?” Misha landed a series of slaps along Mike’s arms and chest, ending with a kick to Mike’s shin before he stepped forward and threw his arms around the other man. “How the fuck could you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mike murmured and cupped along the back of Misha’s head, free arm sliding across his middle. “I went to the middle of the desert in Arizona, to this cabin. Just… needed some time, needed to figure shit out without the rest of the world influencing me.”

Jensen leaned over to Jared, talking quietly so he wouldn’t disturb the couple. “Do you think we should go?”

“Misha? Do you want us to go?” Jared unconsciously stepped closer to Jensen, slipping his hand into his fiancé’s back pocket. He wasn’t entirely sure, after the punch, if they should leave at all. “It’s up to you,” he whispered against Jensen’s ear.

“No, you guys can’t go.” Mike pulled away slightly, still keeping his arm low around Misha’s back. His jaw was red; Jensen thought he could almost see the outline of Misha’s fist. He made a mental note to talk to each man individually once this was all said and done, just to ensure nothing like punching ever came into play with them before. “Otherwise I’d have to ask over Mrs. Tibbly from next door and she hates us.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Misha wiped at his eyes and pulled slightly out of Mike’s arms. Jensen felt for him; the guy was going through a rollercoaster of emotions that no one should have to deal with.

“Well… I just… There’s...” Mike dragged his hands up through his hair before dropping them and looking at his watch.

“I’m sorry; do you have somewhere more important to be?” Misha folded his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing.

Mike’s face flushed and he shook his head quickly. Jensen watched his mouth open and close before he turned and grabbed Misha on each arm, forcing them to stand face to face. Beside him, Jared tensed, and Jensen figured he was thinking the same thing: stepping in if things got out of hand.

“Misha. I fucked up, leaving like I did, not telling you. That was really fucking stupid and I know it. And I understand if you can’t forgive me for being such an idiot but I did a lot of thinking about things, and priorities and everything. While I was gone, you know? So I just... I want us to get married. Right now. And we can do other stuff later, have a party and a better ceremony if you want but, hey, Jared and Jensen are here, so that’s more than I was expecting. Anyway… I really, really love you. More than life, more than acting, more than all those other stupid excuses I had, so can you please say something?”

Misha looked about as shocked as Jensen felt. Glancing over at Jared, his fiancé seemed just as thrown, and Jensen couldn’t tell if Misha looked upset because he couldn’t forgive Mike or upset because that was pretty sweet as far as apologies and proposals go.

“When you say right now...” Misha whispered, staring at Mike, “you mean...”

“Right now, right now. I, um… okay, don’t hate me but I got back into town yesterday and--”

“ _Mike_.” Misha’s eyes narrowed once more.

“I know, I know. I just wanted to prove it to you. I wanted to marry you right away. I wanted you to know I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I had to ask around. I found a rabbi, he does gay marriages, he can help with all the papers. And you know, my Jewish heritage and all, makes it all official. He’s waiting in the hall.”

“He’s waiting in the _hall_?” Misha repeated, finally looking over at Jared and Jensen as if checking that this was really happening.

“Yes,” Mike nodded, tentatively reaching out to cup his lover’s jaw under his palm.

“There’s a rabbi in the hall and you want to get married right this moment even though I’ve spent the past week bawling more than the average person does in a lifetime because I thought you’d left me?” Misha slowly shook his head but didn’t move out of Mike’s touch.

“I’m so sorry, Misha. So very sorry. I’ll spend the rest of my life making up for this and I’ll show you every day that it’s worth it. That I’m worth it.” Mike pressed his lips softly to Misha’s temple, eyes closing slowly.

“I just punched you,” Misha pointed out, not moving out of Mike’s touch.

“Yeah, I know. I can still feel it. Make-up’s gonna freak,” Mike chuckled softly and pulled back, dipping to lock his gaze with Misha’s. “What do you say?”

“I need to ask Jared.” Misha stepped away from Mike, glancing at him for a long moment before looking at Jared. “I’m asking you because I know Jensen, and he’s all, ‘woohoo marriage; woohoo Mike and Misha’. I figure maybe you have enough perspective to give me an honest answer. Or maybe you could just tell me if you think I’d be crazy to say yes at this point.” He briefly smiled at Jared, rubbing the edge of his knuckles.

Leaning his chin on Jensen’s shoulder, Jared smiled shyly. “Misha, I kind of think you’d be crazy to say no at this point. You hit him pretty hard and he’s still here and... there’s a rabbi?” Jared hadn’t really been aware that anyone was Jewish but hey, why not?

“Mike’s family is Jewish; Rosenbaum, Jewish thing.” Misha shrugged and nodded slowly, scratching absently along his chest. Glancing over at Mike, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Jared proposed to Jensen.”

“Oh yeah?” Mike smiled at the couple on the couch. “Congrats. You two are great together.”

“Thanks,” Jensen smiled, watching Misha uncertainly for a moment before looking back at Mike. “So are you and Misha.”

“He’s too good for me,” Mike shrugged, eyes settling on Misha.

The dark-haired man looked around the room, at everyone watching him, and wet his lips. “I punched you.”

“Yeah. We covered that one. I abandoned you for more than week without a word.” Mike half stepped toward Misha, clearly itching to reach out for him.

As silence fell over the room again, Jensen turned slightly to press his lips to Jared’s temple. This had to be the strangest situation he’d ever been in, and all he was, was an observer. Jensen wanted his friends to get to know Jared better; this had to be leaving one hell of an impression on Jared.

“Misha?” Mike finally whispered, tears pricking in his eyes. “I understand if you can’t. But no answer is kind of killing me.”

Misha --who had never been able to handle Mike upset in any way-- closed the distance between them, cupping the back of Mike’s neck. “I’m not taking the last name Rosenbaum. Misha Rosenbaum sounds ludicrous.”

A slow grin worked across Mike’s face and he chuckled softly. “Oh yeah, because Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic is totally normal. So you will?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen saw Jared’s brows pull together questioningly and he turned enough to murmur into his ear. “That’s Misha’s real full name.”

Before Jared could respond, Mike was letting out an excited cheer and lifting Misha from the ground, spinning him around in a circle. Jensen missed Misha saying yes but it was pretty clear that had happened. They kissed deeply for a long moment. Jensen squeezed Jared tightly to his side and grinned, relief washing through him.

“So you two don’t mind staying?” Mike pulled back from Misha, keeping an arm tight around him as he looked toward Jared. “I think you might keep catching very odd moments in our lives. I hope you can believe me when I say we’re not always this insane.”

“Love makes people do crazy things.” Jared brushed his hair back off his face and nuzzled against his boyfriend’s neck. “Kane thinks I’m crazy.”

“From the sound of it, Kane is crazy,” Jensen chuckled and laid his hand on Jared’s thigh. “I think it’s okay if we stay to watch your crazy gay Jewish wedding. I didn’t even know such a thing could exist.”

“It’s just so that if my mom gets around to talking to me one day, I can tell her at least the wedding was Jewish,” Mike shrugged. The briefest flash of remorse crossed his face before Misha softly rubbed his arm and Mike’s smile returned. “Well… let me go get Rabbi Lakish and we can be on our way.”

“Rabbi Lakish?” Jensen blinked over at Jared, taking the opportunity of Misha running out of the room to obviously make himself look a little less like he was crying and Mike going to the door, to talk to Jared. “You okay with staying? I know this probably wasn’t how you wanted to spend your last night off.”

“Hell, how often do I get to go to a Jewish gay wedding? Misha’s gonna cry more, isn’t he?” Jared grinned and looked around then sat down on the arm of Misha’s sofa. “Do we have to do anything like yell _mazel tov_ or something?”

“Um… I have no idea. I think we just get to watch and maybe at the end we’re supposed to say it? Hell, Mike’s not even a practicing Jew, so I don’t really think it’s that big of a deal.” Jensen laughed and slowly shook his head. “Strangest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I’m with you on that one. But…” Jared blinked a few times and looked up at Jensen. “For some reason, I couldn’t stand the thought of them not being together. Just-- made me feel like bad things could happen to us.” Jared shook his head, wondering if Jensen thought he sounded a bit flaky.

“Yeah, I figured,” Jensen nodded and reached out for Jared’s hand, threading their fingers together. “I felt something similar. That’s ridiculous, though; we really shouldn’t base our relationship on whether our friends’ works out. Does it make it all better now that they’re about to get married?” Jensen thought it might be some kind of sign or something, though he didn’t want to know what that sign meant.

“You know?” Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen’s. “It kinda does. I mean, I know I’m going to be with you-- but they’re like the magic fairies of gay love or something. They can’t be apart or there’s no hope for the rest of us.” Their left hands were joined and Jared liked the way their rings clinked together.

“Magic fairies of gay love, that sounds about right,” Jensen snorted and leaned over to kiss Jared softly. “Can we do this thing now? Some of us do have to work in the morning,” Jensen called down the hall, grinning when Misha returned looking much more presentable.

“I was not getting married in sweats, so excuse me.” Misha huffed but he stopped on his way to Mike to give both Jared and Jensen hugs. “Thank you. I only hope I can return the favor sometime.”

“If I ever need anyone punched, I’ll look you up,” Jensen grinned at his friend, glancing behind him at Mike, who had produced a rose from somewhere. Jensen had to give him credit for at least putting some thought into it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lodge was gorgeous, and Jensen kind of thought they were the only group of people staying there. What with all his family --who had seen a three hundred dollar flight one way as a small price to pay to witness Jensen’s wedding-- and Jared’s family --who were the absolutely craziest bunch of people but amazing nonetheless-- and all their friends, the place was pretty filled up. Jensen was only about fifty percent certain that all the details had been covered, but between himself, his mom, Jared and Jared’s mom, he was pretty sure everything tomorrow would go off without a hitch.

Jensen laid in the dark in his room. Of course they’d made him get a different room from Jared, which was really ridiculous, but whatever; he could respect tradition. He thought about how their parents had surprised them by pretending to bicker through the length of the dress rehearsal earlier and then admitting during dinner that they’d actually gotten together not long after the Ackles’ had come back from Vancouver and had seen each other on many occasions since.

Jared and Jensen had shared something close to dismayed looks when the two matriarchs laughed about the baby pictures they’d shared with each other and some all-day shopping excursion that had involved both Megan and Mackenzie-- though neither girl would speak about it. That had to be a bad sign, he was certain.

Now, though, it was after midnight and Jensen was getting married in less than twelve hours. Jensen was getting _married_. He could hardly believe it, no matter how many times Josh had teased him earlier in the day, or how many times Misha and Mike had both explained that sex really does die after marriage so he had to enjoy what he could now. There was even his tux hanging in the closet that Jensen could see when he sat up, giving up on the idea of sleep for the moment.

With a soft sigh, Jensen climbed out of bed and stepped back into his dress slacks from the rehearsal dinner. Maybe it was something about who he was now, how Jared made him feel, but he just didn’t think he could get to sleep without seeing his soon-to-be husband one more time.

Reaching into his bag, Jensen pulled out an envelope of papers and tucked it under his arm, sliding his room key into his pocket before quietly pulling the door open and peeking out into the hallway. There was no one around; Jensen couldn’t even hear anyone, but he still tiptoed out into the hall and closed the door behind him soundlessly.

Jared’s room was one floor down and on the opposite side of the hall. Jensen decided to risk the hallway once he’d managed the stairs. After all, his brother had probably set up traps or something to keep him from getting to Jared’s room if he turned left instead of right.

The door to the stairwell creaked and Jensen flinched, holding his breath for a moment and feeling all the world like a teenager sneaking out of home all over again. It took him far too long to get the door to close completely before he turned and hurried quickly down the stairs, pulling the next door open and peeking out into the hall. There was no one there either and Jensen grinned slowly as he slid through the doorway. This one closed without any squeaking, thankfully.

Jensen took the first few steps at a tiptoe, eyes widening at the slightest creak. When it seemed like he was going to be safe, he bolted, sprinting down the hallway and sliding to a stop at Jared’s room; thankfully, he’d thought to ask him the number earlier.

Sucking in a quick breath, Jensen pressed his ear to the door for a moment before tapping with his knuckle. “Jared,” he whispered, glancing around him. “Let me in.”

Jared might have been a little more alert than usual because he was really hoping that Jensen would sneak down. He was pretty sure his fiancé wouldn’t go to sleep without coming down to have a few moments at least. _Pretty_ sure. Pressing his eye to the peephole, he saw a tuft of golden brown hair and grinned.

Yanking the door open, Jared grabbed a handful of Jensen’s shirt, pulled him inside the room and closed the door quickly.

“Hi.” Jensen beamed up at the man he was about to marry and let the file in his hand flutter to the ground when Jared pushed him up against the door and slanted their lips together. Moaning into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Jared, holding him tightly and parting his lips for Jared’s tongue to sweep forward. “God,” he murmured softly into the kiss as Jared’s tongue retreated. “Just wanna be married now.”

“Mmm, me too.” Jared’s hands slipped quickly under Jensen’s t-shirt. After all, it had been a full twenty-four hours since they’d been alone together and the next day was going to be crazy, even though it was probably going to be one of the best days of Jared’s life.

“We’re so gonna get busted if I stay the night here,” Jensen chuckled softly, shaking his head even as his body arched up into Jared’s touch. “I brought a gift. For you.” He hiked his leg up around Jared’s thigh and pulled him in close, cupping the back of the taller man’s neck to bring Jared’s lips to his skin. It was almost impossible to ignore Jared, or completely impossible; Jensen was kind of done for a long time ago.

Pressing Jensen back against the door, Jared fumbled with the lock until he could click the deadbolt. “Do I get to unwrap you? You my gift?”

There was no way Jared could help but slide his hands all the way under Jensen’s shirt, up the cool skin of his back to curl over his shoulders and hold him close.

“Not quite, but - _god_ \- I can be,” Jensen moaned, head thumping back against the door. “It’s... the file.” He gestured down to the ground, hand returning to Jared’s hair to stroke softly. “Mm, this for me?” He free hand jammed down between them, sliding over the bulge in Jared’s boxers, massaging the hard line slowly.

“I don’t care what’s in that folder; I don’t want it as much as I want this.” Jared’s voice was already tight and strained, barely above a rasp as he pushed his hips forward into Jensen’s touch.

Groaning low in his throat, Jensen rocked his body forward and pulled his hand free, falling back enough to shove at Jared’s boxers, letting them drop so he could curl his fingers over Jared’s arousal.

“It’s… a good gift. I swear.” He’d rather be doing this anyway, the gift thing could wait.

Murmuring his lover’s name, Jared held himself just off Jensen’s body with his hands planted on the door. When Jensen touched him like that-- Jared had a hard time believing he would _ever_ tire of it. His nerves had been on edge all day and then just in a few moments of Jensen’s hands on him, he was relaxing.

Stroking steadily, Jensen used his arm to push Jared’s boxers off the rest of the way, shifting back enough to scan his gaze down Jared’s muscled form, drinking in the curves and rippling flesh. His heart was hammering in his chest and Jensen wet his lips, swaying forward to slide his lips along Jared’s collarbone, down his chest, lower and lower, dropping to his knees and curving his hands around Jared’s hipbones, bringing him in to nuzzle along the base of his cock. He inhaled his fiancé’s smell, smiling for a moment before turning into the hard line of flesh, parting his lips to slide up the length of him.

Biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to keep from making too much noise, Jared slapped a hand against the door and slid it down slightly.

“God,” he whispered, “Jensen, you--” His words were stolen away by a shiver of pleasure. Jensen’s lips anywhere on him did that --made his flesh come alive-- but Jensen’s lips on his cock was about the most mind-blowing thing in Jared’s world. _Still_. Sliding his hand further down the door, he fumbled for Jensen’s head and sighed with relief when his fingers curled into his fiancé’s hair.

Moaning around the burning of heat in his mouth, Jensen relaxed his throat, sinking further down on Jared. He’d asked him once, how he managed to deep throat Jensen so easily. Jared had explained the relaxation technique, focusing not on how _full_ his mouth was but more on the little sparks of pleasure. Jensen could pull Jared further in when he savored the man’s taste, the soft stroke of fingers in his hair, the quiet waves of moans falling from his mouth continuously. Lips sealing around Jared’s cock, Jensen sank almost to the base and pulled back, using his fingers on Jared’s hips to make the bigger man thrust in gentle rocks into his mouth.

Jared could hardly keep to the careful rhythm, but _God_ there were so many things to focus on. His breath was rasping its way into his throat, chest tight and aching with need... already. Jensen’s mouth on him for just a few moments and Jared was already feeling crazy with lust and that indescribable feeling of just wanting _Jensen_.

Moaning louder, Jared swayed back, hand squeaking on the smooth finish of the door as his fingers tightened in Jensen’s hair. Teasing his hips forward, pushing Jensen’s limits, Jared thrust a little further.

“Jensen. _Fuck_. Wanna come, please...” Jared found it impossible to care if he sounded like he was begging because - _shit_ \- he was, really. Needing to come, _wanting_ to shoot his release in the wet heat of his lover’s mouth-- it was just overwhelming.

Jensen curled his fingers over Jared’s balls, rolling them against his palm as he relaxed further, letting Jared thrust swifter and deeper into his mouth. The arousal building up in him, the intense level of his own want, felt almost too much to take and Jensen moaned, humming around Jared’s cock, encouraging him to come. He loved when Jared lost control. Right before his orgasm, Jared’s thrusts grew just a little more erratic, his noises louder, and Jensen always forced himself to relax further so he could drink his lover’s come down, letting the heat settle over him.

He sucked Jared until the big man was swaying hard into him then Jensen slowly pulled back, sitting on his heels to look up at his fiancé. He loved the flush of color on his skin, the glaze to his eyes, every single little thing about him. Smiling slightly, Jensen reached to the side to grab the envelope and held it up to Jared, lips stretching in an even wider grin.

Jared managed to get his fingers curled around the edge of the envelope on the third try. “Jensen, I can’t even see...”

Smiling weakly, Jared took a couple of steps backwards until he bumped into the bed and fell down heavily onto it. Clutching the envelope to his chest, Jared closed his eyes for a few moments.

Smiling, Jensen crawled across the floor and up onto the bed, laying his hand flat on Jared’s chest. “Sorry. Maybe I’m a bit overeager about everything.”

There was no _maybe_ about it. He _was_ overeager; rightly so.

Blinking a few times, Jared finally managed to focus his eyes on the envelope and pulled it open. Still a little bleary-eyed, he had to hold the papers a little closer, then he let out a small gasp and pushed up.

“This is…” Jared flipped through the papers and tickets fell on his chest. “You got-- these are for Italy.” He held the tickets up in front of Jensen’s face like the green-eyed man might not know what was in the envelope.

“I told you, honeymoon in Italy. I didn’t schedule anything but those are some of the brochures for things I want to see. Two weeks. I’ve got the time off and so do you.” Jensen beamed at Jared, proud of himself for a moment that he could surprise Jared. “Two weeks alone; can’t wait.”

“Holy shit.” Jared brought the tickets back and laid them on his chest and flipped through some of the brochures. “Wait. Kane said I could go?” He found it hard to believe that Kane would let him go when Danilo was winding up his contract and Kevin wasn’t remotely close to being ready to take over the bar yet.

“Yeah... that was a very… um, interesting conversation,” Jensen chuckled and shook his head. He’d been slightly terrified when he went in to talk to Kane about the time off for Jared but the older man hadn’t been too bad about it. Sure, he was complaining about losing Jared for two weeks --not to mention the time he had off for the wedding anyway-- but he promised he could make do. “Maybe took a little bribing but I made it work.”

Jared’s head whipped to the side. “You didn’t have to promise future sexual favors or anything, did you?”

His top lip twitched slightly as he tried not to smile.

Laughing, Jensen shook his head and shifted on the bed, letting some of the heat dissipate slowly off his body. “Nothing sexual. I did promise my legal eye in drawing up future contracts for the club but… well, it’s a small price to pay.” He dropped flat on the mattress, smiling happily up at the ceiling.

Tossing the envelope to the side, Jared rolled over onto Jensen’s body. “Have I told you how amazing you are?” His lips moved quickly to Jensen’s cheek, the end of his nose, the corner of his mouth. “‘Cause you are. Amazing.”

“Lucky is more like it,” Jensen murmured before turning to catch Jared’s lips in a soft kiss, deepening it a moment later. When he pulled back, he chuckled softly and shook his head. “You should help me out here so I can sneak back to my room and get a proper night’s sleep. I’m getting married tomorrow and want to look my best.” He grinned and pushed up to capture Jared’s lips once more.

“Help you out? Hell yes.” Jared shoved the papers off the bed and dove down onto Jensen’s neck, growling and laughing. Even as his laughter faded, his hand slid down over Jensen’s pants. “Can’t have you trying to sneak around with a hard on.”

-=-=-=-

The morning was about as crazy as it could possibly be. Jensen’s mother and sister appeared in his room far too early and were quite dismayed when they realized there was a hickey on Jensen’s neck. If he wasn’t so amused by their faces, he might have been a little upset with Jared for doing that but, well... nothing could upset him today, he figured. Even if it meant they had to apply way too much make-up to cover up the bruise and he felt kind of ridiculous.

Jensen really, _really_ wanted to see Jared but there were people constantly around --Mack and his mom fussing with his hair, Misha and Josh laughing at them-- and Jensen couldn’t find a way to sneak out. So he settled with waiting for eleven o’clock when he’d meet Jared at the beginning of the isle and walk down together. They had settled on that since neither could figure out who would stand up at the front to wait. It felt better that way, knowing he’d have a moment with Jared before they walked down the aisle.

His mom started crying before the ceremony even started and Jensen almost teared up himself when she took him aside and stroked his cheek, saying how proud she was and how happy he made her. Alan finally came to his rescue, ushering Donna off and grinning at Jensen before he was left alone in the room.

The wedding was outside and thankfully the weather was holding up. They had decided on a morning event; partially for that reason, but mostly because it meant they’d have adequate time at the reception to spend time with their families before sneaking off to enjoy the bliss of being newly married.

Josh, Misha and Mackenzie were standing up for Jensen; Jeff, Mike and Megan would be on Jared’s side, and from his room, he could look out and see the guests getting situated in their seats. It was a bigger turn-out than he’d expected but he knew almost everyone; some of Jared’s family he’d been introduced to but couldn’t remember their names for the life of him. But Jensen could feel the vibe, happy and joyful; everything he’d always pictured for a day like this.

His wedding day. After so many years thinking about it, so many times trying to picture it, everything was more than Jensen could ever imagine.

Each end of the row of chairs had white flowers with navy blue and silver bows beneath. Jensen’s tie was some form of silver, Jared’s was the blue, and Jensen grinned just thinking about all the hours they’d spent trying to find a set that matched up perfectly. His mom had even gone through the effort of finding the perfect creamy white for the groomsmen ties, and both sisters had navy dresses that matched Jared’s tie. If Jensen were the type to really obsess over details --which he occasionally was-- then this would be noted as the most fashionable, coordinated wedding put together in three months that had felt both too long and too short at the same time.

Josh came and got him when it was time and Jensen smoothed down his pressed suit before following him out. He looked for Jared, but even with the big man’s height advantage, he wasn’t able to spot him until they were all gathering in the line to walk down the aisle. When he did see him, though, hair slicked back, bright smile on his lips, Jensen’s heart flipped in his chest and his eyes locked in place. He didn’t even register the group walking down the aisle one at a time beyond the steady chant of _almost there, almost there_ in his mind.

Then… Jared. And Jensen grinned bright enough that it almost hurt. His hand extended to take his soon-to-be husband’s, and he almost leaned forward to kiss him because he looked so very gorgeous. He’d done that at the rehearsal, though, and his mom had gone bat-shit so he resisted now.

“I really want to kiss you now,” Jensen murmured in the few beats before the music changed, low enough that only Jared could hear him. The big man even smelled good, and Jensen stared up at him, knowing his gaze had to be shining with the sheer adoration he felt at that moment.

Jared had been staring at Jensen ever since he’d been able to lay eyes on him, but having him right there, feeling their hands sliding together, it all suddenly became perfect. The day, the decorations, the morning he had spent with his crazy family, all the nights of planning and sorting and discussing-- it all came down to this moment and staring into those beautiful green eyes.

“Me too,” he whispered.

Before Jensen could answer, the processional began to play and it was a good thing too because he’d been swaying forward, thinking he could handle his mother being upset at him for a kiss from Jared. But the guests were standing and Jensen reluctantly tore his eyes away so they could walk down the aisle without tripping or something otherwise embarrassing.

It felt like it took forever-- Jensen thought maybe Misha was grinning even brighter than him, which was so very Misha-like it made him chuckle softly. When they finally reached the place they were meant to stop, the guests sat and the music faded. Jensen turned to Jared and took both hands in his.

“Dearly beloved,” the marriage commissioner --Eric, who had been chosen after a dozen other interviews-- smiled warmly at the gathered guests. “As you all know, we have gathered on this beautiful day to join together Jared and Jensen in the most wonderful of things, wedded bliss.”

Jensen couldn’t help a slight chuckle at the man’s words, wondering if there was any hint of sarcasm in them. They’d settled on Eric in the first place because of his sense of humor and agreement that wedding ceremonies shouldn’t be hours long or something like that.

“Love is a gift to us from our family and friends. Through these gifts of love, we learn to ourselves gift it back. Learning to love and live together is one of life’s greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life.” Eric smiled at both Jared and Jensen before looking back at the guests. “In coming to know these two men before you, I’ve gained a new knowledge of the meaning of love. Even just a few moments in the company of them and you can see the true devotion and understanding they share, something many people spend their entire lives looking for. It is with this is in mind that I feel I can fully support the joining of these two men in matrimony.”

Emotion stirred up in Jensen and he was relieved to see tears in Jared’s eyes as well. He was pretty sure if he looked out, both their mother’s would be crying, but at that moment he couldn’t seem to get his eyes to turn away from Jared.

“Jared, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?” Eric looked toward Jared with a wide grin and Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, biting his lip around a grin.

“Absolutely. I will. Forever.” Jared’s voice was a little quiet, his throat tight with emotion. He kept his eyes on Jensen, their matching smiles, matching glassy eyes, a comfort to him. Jared’s expression softened and he raised his eyebrows. _Forever with Jensen._ Easiest promise he’d ever make.

“And Jensen, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?”

Eric looked toward him. Jensen barely noticed it from the corner of his eye; mainly, his gaze was locked on Jared. He beamed at the big man and dipped his head in a slight nod.

“Forever and ever, yes,” he breathed and stepped slightly closer, laughing softly when something smacked him in the back. Whether Misha or Josh threw something, he wasn’t sure.

“Perfect. Now, the boys have written their own vows and are going to share them with you before they exchange rings.” Eric turned his gaze back to Jared, still smiling brightly. “Jared, if you’d like to begin?”

“Okay.” Jared took a deep breath, eyes pulling away from Jensen’s for just a few moments to scan over their families. Smiling, he turned back to his lover and squeezed his hand. “I thought long and hard about what I wanted to say to you. Today… Man-- we’re getting married, Jensen; and that’s forever so I got kind of stuck. Guess I got stuck on thinking that I would want to remember it my whole life. Then I realized that there are so many days like that. I still remember as clear as anything the first time I saw you at the club, the first time you spoke to me, the first time you held my hand, our first kiss. Wow-- our first kiss was hot.”

Jared blushed slightly when people laughed.

“And that’s the thing-- every moment with you, Jensen, every _single_ moment is amazing. Even the times when we misunderstand each other or I screw up-- I just-- I love you _so_ much. There’s a quote... I memorized it years ago. Always meant something to me and... well, it’s by Kahil Gibran. _In the sweetness of friendship, let there be laughter and the sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed._ ”

Jared’s voice broke and he took a few moments to try and compose himself.

“Jensen, you are my everything. And you do exactly that, you refresh my heart and soul, and you make every day a beautiful day.” Jared was vaguely aware of tears on his cheeks but he was still smiling when he finished. Nodding slightly, he squeezed Jensen’s hands again.

Warmth curled in his chest, threatening to explode, and Jensen couldn’t help pulling a hand free so he could wipe at the tears along Jared’s cheeks. He was pretty sure he could hear his mom making an _aww_ noise and it made him chuckle softly. When he glanced at Eric, the man nodded and Jensen cleared his throat, eyes locking on Jared once more.

“Jared, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I… there were all these things I wanted to say to you, all these words I tried to come up with and then it just hit me, what would be perfect for this moment.”

Clearing his throat once more, Jensen stepped back and reluctantly dropped his hands from Jared’s, turning to look at Misha. His friend stepped forward, offering up the guitar they’d stashed out of view before the ceremony.

“I haven’t done this in awhile,” he told the guests and slid the strap over his shoulder. “I know this is probably the most cliché song to sing, but I thought it was fitting for us.”

Strumming along the strings, humming softly to get the notes right, Jensen took a deep breath before smiling up at Jared and steeling his shoulders. He was more than a little nervous, but it would be worth it.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you  
For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Jared had asked Jensen so long ago --honestly, it felt like years-- to sing for him. And yet, he remembered it like it happened yesterday. Jensen was hardly halfway through the first verse before Jared had to raise his hand to his cheek to wipe at his tears. Mike’s hand appeared over his shoulder at some point, dangling a handkerchief. Jared wiped at his cheeks with it as he watched Jensen’s face. Even though he looked a little nervous, his voice was steady and true. He was good. But beyond that, beyond the crystal clear voice, the words really sank into Jared’s mind and heart.

Handing the guitar back to Misha, Jensen wiped at his cheeks and took just a moment to compose himself, brushing away the tears before stepping back in and taking Jared’s hands. He was ready to be _married_ already.

“Well, that was...” Eric coughed softly and looked between them before smiling and nodding. “To love is to come together from the pathways of our past and then move forward. Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, to dream and to dare. And always believe that all things are possible with faith and love in each other. The rings?”

Jensen had his ring for Jared already safely tucked in his pocket, and Jared had pulled out the one to be exchanged at the same time. It was almost impossible to look away from Jared for even a moment, and when their eyes locked again, their lips spread in identical matching grins.

“Jared, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed; let it forever be a symbol of our love.” Eric nodded at Jared, indicating for him to slip the ring on Jensen’s finger.

“Jensen,” Jared slid the ring on his soon-to-be husband’s finger, “with this ring, I thee wed; let it forever be a symbol of our love.” His hands were shaking slightly and he felt Jensen squeeze his fingers. Sniffing, Jared glanced quickly at Eric then back at Jensen.

“And Jensen, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed; let it forever be a symbol of our love.”

Looking quickly down at their hands then back up, Jensen slid the ring onto Jared’s finger as he murmured softly, “With this ring, I thee wed; let it forever be a symbol of our love.”

His voice caught at the end and he smiled almost shyly.

“Fantastic!” Eric grinned, and Jensen almost jumped a little then laughed softly along with Jared. “It’s with all my authority then as marriage commissioner that I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

“Thank God,” Jared muttered as he stepped into Jensen’s body. Grabbing Jensen and tugging him into his arms, Jared smiled and pressed his lips gently to Jensen’s. The problem was, he’d never really been able to kiss Jensen like that. Parting his lips, Jared crushed his husband against him, bending him back a little over his arm.

If the entire ceremony hadn’t blown Jensen’s mind, the kiss most certainly took care of it. His hand slid around the back of Jared’s neck and he completely ignored the catcalls from their brothers and friends as their lips slid together. When they broke from the kiss, Jensen stared bleary eyed up at Jared, blinked rapidly.

“Wow,” he grinned, and softly kissed Jared once more, stepping flush into his warmth again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, allow me to introduce for the first time, Jensen and Jared Ackles.” Eric gestured toward them as everyone stood and clapped.

Jensen frowned for just a moment before looking over at Jared. “Ackles? You... are you taking my name?”

They hadn’t discussed it; Jensen had kind of thought Jared maybe wanted to keep his last name or something.

“I hope that’s okay or-- wow-- awkward,” Jared chuckled, knowing full well that Jensen would _love_ it. That’s why he’d spoken to Eric earlier about it to let him know.

“It’s perfect,” Jensen grinned and pulled Jared in to kiss him once more.

“Go on, you two! God.” Misha stepped forward to nudge Jensen with his fingertips. “We’re stuck up here until you move it.”

Jensen laughed into the kiss and grabbed Jared’s hand, pulling him quickly down the aisle. They had a little bit of time before pictures and the reception so he only stopped long enough for them to hug both sets of parents before he was tugging Jared back toward the Lodge, not stopping until he was in the room he’d been waiting in before. The door clicked shut behind Jared and he turned to him, grinning brilliantly.

“We’re married,” he laughed, leaning into Jared’s warmth.

“Yup. I kinda like it. I really like it, actually. Already.” Jared swept Jensen up into his arms. “Makin’ me feel all romantic.” Spinning them, Jared threw his head back and laughed. “You sang for me! It was _very_ sexy.” Burying his face in Jensen’s neck, he inhaled deeply; his _husband_ smelled terrific; new cologne but better than that... _Jensen_.

“I told you I would someday,” Jensen grinned and wrapped his arms around Jared, closing his eyes as he savored how close his husband was to him. Husband. Yeah, he definitely could get used to that. “I’ll sing for you again, lots and lots, as much as you want,” he murmured, hand sliding up to stroke through Jared’s hair. He was still dazed, completely amazed that he was finally here, _married_.

Sighing happily, Jared managed to get his hands under Jensen’s tuxedo jacket. “How long before someone comes to look for us?”

Circling his nose against Jensen’s cheek, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Not long enough. ‘Sides, we’d be murdered if we messed up our good suits before pictures, wedding day or not,” Jensen chuckled then pulled back, smacking Jared’s arm gently. “You gave me a hickey, you asswipe. Do you know how many layers of foundation my mom and sister put on me this morning so it wouldn’t be seen?” He was still grinning, though, and mischievously considering how much trouble he’d get in if he gave Jared a hickey right then.

Laughing again, Jared tugged at Jensen’s collar, trying to get a look at the hickey. “Can’t see a thing.” He’d never been happier, _never_. “So,” he pulled back a little, “this is it. The real beginning for us.” Pressing his lips together, Jared shook his head then smiled. “Crazy.”

“In the best way, yes,” Jensen nodded, reaching out to gently slide his fingers over Jared’s jawline. It felt like a lifetime ago, when he’d first seen Jared in the bar, when Misha had begged and pleaded for him to go in just to check it out. He’d never planned on finding Jared, but he was so very grateful that he had. “Love you,” he murmured and stepped closer, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“Love you more,” Jared murmured against his husband’s lips. “Husband,” he added.

“Mm. Husband. I like the sound of that.” Jensen grinned before slanting his lips over Jared’s, closing his eyes to savor and memorize the moment.


End file.
